Âmes sombres
by little-road
Summary: Deux frères nés une froide journée de décembre, quand l'année prend fin sans ce retourner pour mourir dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Leurs âmes n'en seront que plus obscure et froide.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Au coin d'une rue se dressait un grand bâtiment gris. Une haute maison triste à plusieurs étages : l'orphelinat Wool.

Des cris provenaient d'une chambre située au deuxième niveau de cet orphelinat. Une jeune femme, Merope Gaunt était allongée sur un lit, le visage en sueur. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Pourvu qu'il sorte qu'on en finisse ! pensa-t-elle.

D'heure en heure son état se détériorait. Elle mettait toute ses forces à mettre au monde son enfant.

-Poussez ! lui ordonna la sage-femme devant elle. Poussez ! Il est presque là ! Allez !

Quand Merope était arrivée voilà quelques jours, la directrice s'était demandé comment diable une femme aussi laide avait bien pu séduire un homme et tomber enceinte.

La jeune femme avait tellement souffert de par les abaissements, si bien physique que moral, de son père et de son frère, dans leur maison délabrée à mi-chemin de Little et Great Hangleton. Son existence avait poursuivi un cours chaotique, pendant pratiquement toute sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut illuminée par un certain Tom Jedusor. Le jeune homme avait croisé sa route par hasard, une belle journée de printemps. C'était un homme de grande taille aux cheveux noir de jais, aux éclats bleutés. Sa peau était blanche, son visage fin et ses yeux étaient couleur noisette. Merope en était tombée amoureuse immédiatement. Comme subjuguée par cet être si parfait. Elle s'était aussitôt demandé comment elle pouvait rendre la situation réciproque. L'idée lui vint sans trop de délai : une potion, un philtre d'amour. Tant pis si ce n'était pas très moral. Il lui fallait son amour, c'était vital. Mais elle ne pouvait agir à sa guise : son père, Elvis Gaunt, la battait et il en avait fait son esclave. Il ressassait constamment sa nostalgie du glorieux passé de leur famille. Descendant de Salazar Serpentard, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, comme il le disait souvent.

-Les Moldus détruiront le monde sorcier et sa pureté ! criait-il à longueur de journée.

Et le frère de Merope, Morfin, le soutenait, crachant toute sa haine des Moldus à chaque phrase qui sortait de sa bouche.

Cette violence continue envers les Moldus, conduit Morfin et Elvis Gaunt à Azkaban, après une ultime agression sur ceux-ci. Merope eu alors le champ libre pour mettre en œuvre son plan. Un jour que Tom passait à cheval, près de sa petite maison miteuse, elle lui proposa de l'eau pour étancher sa soif due à l'effort. Le jeune homme, dans un premier temps, réticent devant l'aspect de la jeune femme, accepta le verre qu'elle lui tendait. Après avoir bu, il s'en alla sans mot dire, pas même un remerciement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il descendit brusquement de cheval, un grand sourire sur le visage, soudain prit d'une passion amoureuse sans égal et fit sa demande en mariage dans la foulée.

Le bonheur lui était enfin accordé, et enfin elle était heureuse : elle revivait.

Pendant un temps elle continua à lui donner le philtre. Mais au fil des mois, elle finit par se persuader que les sentiments de Tom à son égard étaient devenus réel. Il était si attentionné et tendre envers elle, et puis elle était enceinte de quelques mois. Elle cessa alors de le lui donner. Elle était naïve et cela la perdra.

Quand Tom avait repris ses esprits, il avait appris avec effroi que Merope était une sorcière. Il était entré dans une grande colère teinté de tristesse. Son visage auparavant tendre, ne laissait aucun doute qu'en a son écœurement. Comment avait-il pu être berné de la sorte ?

-Je t'en supplie reste ! avait hurlé Merope. Je t'aime Tom ! Et je porte notre enfant ! ajouta la jeune femme les yeux pleins de larmes, elle mains sur son ventre arrondit.

-C'est ton œuvre Merope ! Cracha-t-il. Dans ses yeux, nulle pitié, juste du mépris. Il enfila sa veste et parti.

C'était la dernière fois que Merope vit son mari.

Elle se retrouva seule, désespérée et enceinte. Peu de temps après, elle arriva à l'orphelinat pour mettre au monde son enfant. Elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner, elle aimait cette petite créature dans son ventre. En cet instant elle ressentait un grand vide dans son cœur. Malgré cette douloureuse situation, elle devait se battre pour ce petit être qui allait venir au monde. Il était le résultat de son unique amour pour Tom Jedusor.

Les cris redoublèrent dans la petite pièce, la délivrance était proche. Merope poussa de toute ses forces, et enfin des cris de bébé ce firent entendre.

-Il s'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor, souffla Merope les yeux brillant de larmes.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle : elle ressentit une violente contraction au niveau du bas ventre.

-Un autre arrive ! cria la sage-femme. Poussez !

Merope n'en pouvait plus, elle était en sueur et de plus en plus pale. Elle était vidée. Elle utilisait ses dernières forces pour mettre au monde un deuxième enfant : un deuxième fils inattendu. Deux enfants. Merope n'en croyait pas ces yeux : elle avait devant elle deux enfants presque identiques. L'un avait les cheveux noirs de jais, l'autre des cheveux brun foncé.

-Comment l'appelez-vous ?

-Marcus Elvis Jedusor, répondit-elle. J'espère qu'ils ressembleront à leur père, ajouta la jeune femme dans un murmure. Elle regardait ses deux enfants avec tendresse, l'espace d'une seconde sont bonheur avait été total.

Mais le désespoir la rattrapa. C'était une femme brisée, et seule. L'amour avait toujours été quasiment inexistant dans sa vie, et aujourd'hui ce manque la marquait au plus profond de son âme.

Une heure plus tard Merope Gaunt était morte.

Ses fils étaient nés le 31 décembre 1926 lors d'une glaciale journée d'hiver, sombre et nuageuse.

* * *

**_Chapitre corrigé en 2016_**


	2. Chapter 1: L'orphelinat Wool

**Voici le premier chapitre ! On entre doucement dans le vif du sujet. Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à Svjetlana pour sa review et pour avoir mis ma fic en favorite ! Et merci à elle d'être désormais ma Beta Reader !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Orphelinat Wool**

Pour comprendre le pourquoi du mal et son histoire, il faut retourner au cœur de l'histoire. Au début. A sa racine.

La mère de Tom et Marcus Jedusor, Merope Gaunt, était morte à la suite de son accouchement dans la solitude et le désamour le plus total. En regardant ses enfants, une larme s'était échappée et avait coulé le long de sa joue. Elle était heureuse, mais malgré ce bonheur tant attendu, son cœur saignait, lui rappelant sans cesse sa douleur.

Elle n'avait que 19 ans. Le destin avait décidé de sa mort à l'aube de son existence. Laissant ses deux fils seuls dans ce vaste monde.

Depuis ce jour, l'Orphelinat Wool avait accueilli deux nouveaux pensionnaires. Les deux bébés avaient passé leurs premiers jours dans deux petits berceaux gris côte à côte dans une pièce peu éclairée aux murs de briques. La seule source de lumière était une fenêtre dans le fond à droite. Cette pièce était de fait froide et nullement agréable.

Les deux enfants avaient à peine quelques jours qu'ils possédaient déjà une particularité certaine et troublante : ils ne pleuraient pas et leurs regards n'étaient pas joyeux. Point d'étincelle, juste un regard sombre qui vous transperce. La plupart du temps, ils se contentaient de regarder leur environnement avec leurs grands yeux. Ils s'agitaient peu dans leurs berceaux, placés l'un à côté de l'autre depuis leur venue au monde.

Quelques semaines après avoir poussé leur premier cri, ils furent rapprochés davantage et devaient désormais partager le même berceau, un peu plus grand que les deux précédents. Ce rapprochement leur permit de se voir et de se découvrir enfin avec un étonnement certain.

Non loin d'eux, la directrice, Mrs Cole, et une assistante, Mary, partageaient quelques mots :

-Ils sont plus beaux que leur mère, affirma Mrs Cole.

-Les traits de leur père sans doute, déclara l'assistante. Et j'espère qu'ils le resteront, ajouta-t-elle avec dédain.

Au bout d'une minute de silence elle demanda :

-Qu'est-t-il advenu du corps de leur mère ?

-Suivant les dernières volontés de Merope Gaunt, elle a été enterrée dans le petit cimetière de Little Hangleton. Sa famille y possède un caveau, ajouta-t-elle.

Pendant que les deux femmes discutaient, Tom et Marcus se regardaient, chacun plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre, se détaillant. Ils n'étaient pas complètement identiques, leurs yeux n'avaient pas la même pigmentation : ceux de Tom étaient d'un marron sombre quand ceux de Marcus étaient d'un vert émeraude.

-/-

Plusieurs années après s'être vu pour la première fois, ils avaient tous deux fait une rencontre particulière, qui allait changer le cours de leur petite vie.

Ils étaient assis sur l'un des bancs de la petite cour de l'Orphelinat près de buissons épais et touffu. Ils se tenaient à l'écart des autres enfants, les laissant rire et jouer. Ils prenaient soin de toujours mettre une certaine distance entre eux et les autres. Non par peur, mais par gène d'être avec des êtres si banals. Quand les deux frères étaient ensemble dans la cour, ils ne pipaient pas le moindre mot : leurs esprits n'avaient nul besoin de mot pour communiquer et se comprendre, ils le faisaient assez bien seuls.

C'était comme s'ils étaient une seule et même personne à qui l'on aurait scindé l'esprit en deux, et placé chacune des parties dans deux corps différents. Grâce à cela, ils pouvaient se parler même séparés par le mur de leur chambre mitoyenne.

Marcus regardait ses pieds quand il vit furtivement une petite ombre glisser de sous le buisson à côté d'eux et se rapprocher du banc. Il tourna légèrement la tête, se détachant de ses pieds, et vit un serpent.

-Tom regarde, dit-il

Tom tourna la tête à son tour, et se pencha en avant et vit lui aussi l'animal.

-Ses yeux sont jaunes, constata Tom.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces paroles, que le serpent se redressa et se mit à le regarder fixement. Il n'en fut que plus captivé par lui.

-Il nous comprend je crois, affirma Marcus.

Un sourire était né sur ses lèvres. Grâce à cela, les jumeaux se sentaient supérieurs aux autres enfants. C'est alors qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'une petite fille s'était rapprochée d'eux. Elle serrait un nounours rapiécé contre son cœur et portait une robe bleue, à la couleur un peu passée, de seconde main. Elle avait des cheveux longs, blonds et bouclés. Son visage était pâle et il reflétait sa stupeur face à ces deux garçons qui parlaient avec un serpent.

\- Rapproches-toi d'elle, ordonna Tom au serpent.

Aussitôt, celui-ci obéit, avançant, glissant son corps sur le sol de terre, se rapprochant de la fillette. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, ses yeux jaunes la fixant. Elle était terrorisée et resta parfaitement immobile durant de longues secondes. Le serpent avança encore et cette fois-ci, la petite fille hurla et partit à toute jambe. Elle était complètement apeurée par ce qu'elle venait de voir et voulait s'éloigner le plus vite possible de ses deux garçons bizarres et effrayants. Les deux frères n'en furent que plus satisfaits : ils avaient trouvé un nouveau moyen pour faire peur aux autres. Et ça, ils ne le devaient qu'à eux, et à eux seuls.

Un sentiment de supériorité s'empara d'eux. Un don leur avait été accordé et ils se devaient de le travailler, pour le maîtriser totalement. C'était une chose précieuse et belle, que les autres n'avaient visiblement pas. Et ils en tireraient profit, de cela, les jumeaux en étaient persuadés. Le comment n'était qu'une question de temps.

Après cela, ils eurent à cœur de faire peur aux autres enfants en leur volant des objets. Et même en tuant le lapin nain de l'un d'eux.

La scène s'était déroulée en début d'automne, à la fin du mois de septembre. Depuis la mi-août, un petit garçon blond aux cheveux bouclés était arrivé à l'orphelinat. Il était à peine plus jeune que Tom et Marcus, il était frêle, le visage triste. Ses seules affaires étaient une petite valise marron et une petite cage dans laquelle vivait un lapin nain blanc tacheté de noir.

La scène n'avait duré qu'une poignée de secondes, mais elle n'en n'était pas moins importante. Alors que le petit garçon blond, Billy Stubbs, était descendu manger, Tom entra dans sa chambre tandis que Marcus restait dehors. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la petite pièce sombre qui était identique à sa propre chambre : meublée d'une armoire, d'un petit lit, d'une petite table, et d'une chaise. La cage du lapin était posée sur la petite table. Tom s'avança vers elle, le lapin le regarda, sa truffe bougea, respirant l'odeur du nouveau venu. Tom n'y prêta pas attention, ouvrit la cage et prit le lapin. Il sentit son petit cœur battre contre la paume de sa main. Il sortit son lacet de sa poche et commit l'irréparable.

Prendre une vie, la contrôler, leur donnait satisfaction. Leur comportant anormal et étrange, voire même terrifiant, était accentué par la découverte de facultés uniques et hors du commun, comme bouger des objets sans les toucher, ou faire s'envoler les feuilles des arbres. Et cela les fascinaient.

Les autres, les personnes banales dénuées du moindre intérêt pour les jumeaux, les trouvaient effrayants et repoussants à cause de leurs agissements. Mais Tom et Marcus n'en avaient cure, seule leur supériorité leur importait. Le reste n'existait pas à leurs yeux. Car le reste n'était qu'une perte de temps.

-/-

L'année de leurs onze ans vit leur quotidien changer. Durant l'été, un étrange personnage leur rendit visite : Albus Dumbledore, professeur dans une école comme il n'en existe nulle autre en Angleterre, leur apporta, à chacun, une nouvelle à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas.

Mrs Cole le conduisit dans la chambre de Tom au deuxième étage. Elle frappa deux fois à la porte et entra.

-Tom, tu as un visiteur, informa-t-elle. La chambre de Marcus Jedusor est juste à côté, ajouta Mrs Cole à l'adresse de Dumbledore. Je vous laisse.

Tom, assit sur des couvertures grises, un livre à la main, vit entrer un homme de grande taille, les cheveux et la barbe blanche et le visage marqué par de nombreuses années d'existence, habillé étrangement. Tom le regarda fixement. L'homme s'assit sur la chaise, tandis que Tom était resté immobile.

-Tu arrives à faire des choses, n'est-ce pas, Tom ? Commença Dumbledore. Des choses que les autres enfants ne peuvent pas faire.

-J'arrive à déplacer des objets sans les toucher, répondit Tom. Les animaux font ce que je veux sans que j'aie besoin de les dresser. Je peux attirer des ennuis aux gens qui sont méchants avec moi. Leur faire du mal, si j'en ai envie. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis le professeur Dumbledore, commença le professeur. Je suis professeur à Poudlard.

-C'est un asile ? Est-ce que je suis fou ? interrogea Tom méfiant

-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Dumbledore. Poudlard est une école de magie.

-De magie ? répéta Tom dans un murmure

-Exactement, dit Dumbledore.

-Je savais que j'étais différent des autres, murmura-t-il. Je me savais exceptionnel et doué de qualités hors du commun.

-Tu avais raison, dit Dumbledore. Tu es un sorcier Tom, tout comme moi.

-Prouvez-le, ordonna Tom

Aussitôt, l'armoire de Tom prit feu dans toute sa hauteur. Le jeune garçon hurla de rage car tout ce qu'il possédait se trouvait là. Comment cet inconnu pouvait-il oser ? Il voulut se jeter sur lui, mais avant qu'il est pu faire quoi que ce soit, les flammes avaient disparu. Laissant l'armoire intacte, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Sa fureur n'était plus là non plus et Tom resta bouche bée. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel prodige. Il fut soudain avide d'en savoir plus.

Un bruit retentit dans l'armoire. Un grattement, comme si quelque chose était pris au piège à l'intérieur.

-Ouvre la porte Tom, dit Dumbledore

Tom hésita un court instant, toujours méfiant, puis alla ouvrir la porte de l'armoire de bois. Une boîte remuait sur la plus haute étagère.

-Il me semble que tu devrais sortir cette boîte, dit calmement Dumbledore.

Tom s'approcha, prit la boîte qui bougea encore entre ses mains et la vida sur le lit.

-Le vol n'est pas toléré à Poudlard, Tom, avertit le professeur. Tu devrais rendre ces objets et t'excuser.

Tom le regardait de nouveau, le regard froid. Enfin il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris.

\- A Poudlard on apprend non seulement à se servir de la magie, mais aussi à la contrôler, expliqua Dumbledore.

-Oui, monsieur, répondit Tom en lui tendant la petite boîte. Je n'ai pas du tout d'argent.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, assura Dumbledore en sortant une bourse de cuir qu'il remit à Tom. Voilà qui devrait suffire pour tous tes achats, même si tu devras acheter des grimoires d'occasion, tu as plus que nécessaire.

Tom prit la bourse sans un remerciement, et regarda les pièces à l'intérieur, qu'il examina avec attention.

-Où achète-t-on des grimoires ? demanda Tom

-Sur le Chemin de Traverse, répondit Dumbledore. J'ai avec moi une enveloppe qui contient tous les détails des livres et autres fournitures qu'il te faut. Évidement je peux t'y accompagner.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, affirma Tom. J'ai l'habitude de faire les choses seul avec mon frère.

Dumbledore lui expliqua alors quel chemin il devait prendre pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur directement depuis l'orphelinat. Tom écouta avec attention. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Dumbledore sortit de sa poche une enveloppe blanche et la tendit à Tom. Il y avait écrit son nom, ainsi que l'adresse de l'orphelinat à l'encre verte.

-Je vais maintenant parler à ton frère, ajouta Dumbledore.

Et alors qu'il se levait pour partir, Tom l'interrompit :

-Je sais parler aux serpents aussi, dit-il. Ils viennent me voir et me murmurent des choses. C'est normal pour quelqu'un comme moi ?

-C'est inhabituel, répondit Dumbledore. Mais ça s'est déjà vu. Au revoir Tom. Je te reverrai à Poudlard.

Tom ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer. Il s'assit sur le lit, et écouta l'entrevue de son frère dans l'autre pièce, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

* * *

**Alors vos avis ?**

**A très bientôt pour la suite !**


	3. Chapter 2 : Le chemin de traverse

**Ce deuxième chapitre est un peu court, mais le suivant devrait être beaucoup plus étoffé. L'arrivée à Poudlard approche pour les deux frères !**

**Je n'en dis pas plus : bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas.**

**Merci à Lana pour ses encouragements, ça motive à fond !**

**Merci à Dadine d'avoir mis ma fic en favoris !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le chemin de traverse**

Le reste de l'été passa à une vitesse peu rapide et les jumeaux n'avaient qu'une hâte : quitter enfin cet orphelinat gris et découvrir cette école de magie appelée Poudlard.

La veille du 1er septembre, Tom et Marcus prirent le chemin du Chaudron Baveur. Sans même un au revoir à Mrs Cool à qui ils lancèrent un dernier regard glacial. Ils ne jetèrent pas non plus un regard en arrière vers le lieu qui les avait vus naitre. Leurs vies passées n'étaient plus. Seul importait le futur, et le début de leurs nouvelles vies. Chacun emmenait le peu qu'il possédait, et le tout tenait dans une petite valise grise.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs rues et boulevards avant d'arriver enfin à l'endroit désigné. Quand ils s'y arrêtèrent, ils ne virent qu'une façade noire, aussi sombre que la suie. Il n'y avait rien : aucun nom et aucune indication. Un instant, ils pensèrent s'être trompés ou avoir été dupés par cet homme étrange qu'était Dumbledore. La deuxième possibilité leur parue plus logique et de ce fait, une colère commença à germer en eux. Ils s'avancèrent néanmoins pour regarder de plus près cette façade noire que personne autour d'eux ne semblait voir.

Plus ils approchaient et plus l'enseigne prenait forme pour se dévoiler devant leurs yeux. Les autres personnes présentes dans la rue n'y faisaient pas attention et ne regardaient même pas le bâtiment. C'était comme si, pour eux, il n'existait tout simplement pas. Ils surent alors que Dumbledore ne leur avait pas menti et leurs doutes disparurent instantanément.

Ils poussèrent la porte et entrèrent.

A l'intérieur, l'atmosphère était fumeuse. Des gens habillés d'une drôle de façon discutaient en buvant ou en fumant une pipe ou une cigarette. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient des chapeaux pointus et tordus sur la tête. Il y avait un monsieur attablé à gauche de l'entrée, vêtu de velours vert foncé avec une grande robe et une cape. Il avait de petites lunettes rondes posées sur l'avant de son nez. Entre ses mains, un journal semblable à ceux que lisent les moldus, à la différence que sur celui-ci, les images bougeaient et changeaient. Le journal en question s'appelait : « _**La Gazette du sorcier**_ ».

Ce nouveau monde allait leur plaire, il n'y avait aucun doute. Après avoir jeté un œil aux autres personnes présentes, les jumeaux ce rapprochèrent du bar.

-Nous cherchons Tom le barman, dit Tom.

-Vous l'avez devant vous ! répondit le Tom en question avec un sourire franc qui dévoila une dentition douteuse. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Nous voulons aller au chemin de traverse, monsieur, répondit Tom.

\- Très bien, suivez-moi.

Devant le visage et le ton froid des jumeaux, le sourire du barman s'était fortement atténué. Il sortit du bar et les conduisit dans une cour privée aux murs de briques rouges. Il tapota sur certaines d'entre elles avec sa baguette, et les pierres se mirent à bouger.

Tom et Marcus eurent un mouvement de recul quand le mur s'ouvrit en deux pour les laisser passer. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une longue et tortueuse rue pavée. Les deux côtés de la rue étaient occupés par de très nombreuses boutiques aux façades parfois tordues. La rue était bondée de gens, habillés de couleurs vives et variées plus ou moins assorties. A son extrémité se dressait un grand bâtiment blanc aux hautes colonnes. Les deux frères étaient plus qu'étonnés de découvrir cet endroit insoupçonné et inattendu en plein cœur de Londres.

Ils allèrent d'abord acheter leurs livres chez Fleury &amp; Bott, puis des chaudrons et ingrédients dans le magasin des chaudrons et chez l'apothicaire, où ils furent fascinés par le nombre de composants et d'épices. Il y avait des herbes, des fioles petites ou grandes, des récipients contenant des choses étranges dans divers liquides parfois brunâtres. Au plafond, d'autres ingrédients étaient suspendus, tel que des plumes d'oiseaux, des crochets de serpent ou encore des serres de rapaces. Il régnait dans la boutique une odeur pestilentielle, désagréable même pour Tom et Marcus qui, bien que fascinés par tous les ingrédients présents, achetèrent rapidement ce dont ils avaient besoin. Au sortir de la boutique, ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le magasin de vêtements d'occasion pour l'achat de robes de sorciers noires avec des cravates blasonnées aux armoiries de Poudlard.

Au fil de leurs achats, les jumeaux avaient remarqué que la plupart des élèves présents avaient un sourire exagéré sur le visage, le rendant excessivement niais. Pour les deux frères, cet endroit, bien qu'intriguant, ne méritait pas une telle démonstration de joie. Ces élèves avaient différentes couleurs sur leurs cravates : rouge et or, bleu et bronze, jaune et noir. Seuls ceux aux couleurs vert et argent semblaient se contenir. Et leur écusson orné d'un serpent n'était pas pour déplaire à Tom et Marcus.

-Les élèves peuvent également se procurer un hibou, un crapaud ou un chat, lut Marcus à haute voix sur sa liste de fournitures. Je me demande bien à quoi ça sert, ajouta-t-il à la fin de sa lecture.

Son frère partageait son avis, lui aussi trouvait cela inutile.

-Allons chercher nos baguettes, proposa Tom

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers une boutique de baguettes magiques, slalomant entre les nombreuses personnes qui passaient au travers de leur chemin. Toujours des élèves avec un sourire aux lèvres et des étoiles plein les yeux, s'en était gênant.

Ils avaient tant attendu ce moment. Depuis la visite du professeur, ils ne pensaient qu'à cet achat précis et ils y étaient enfin parvenus. Sur la devanture était écrit en lettres d'or : _« Ollivander, fabricant de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J-C. »_

Ils poussèrent la porte, un carillon sonna, signalant leur présence. L'intérieur de la boutique était en désordre : des étagères entières s'étendaient devant eux et jusqu'au plafond, portant sur leurs étages des milliers de boîtes, allant jusqu'au fond de la boutique, à ce qu'ils pouvaient en juger. L'espace était étroit et sombre. Ils n'attendirent que quelques secondes avant de voir apparaitre un homme brun, de taille moyenne, les cheveux mi- longs mal coiffés, vêtu d'un ensemble noir et d'une chemise blanche à volant.

-Bonjour jeunes gens, dit Ollivander

Il regarda avec attention les jumeaux face à lui, comme s'il voulait mémoriser leurs caractéristiques. Ses yeux bleu pâle scrutaient leurs moindres petites différences. Tom et Marcus se contentaient de soutenir froidement son regard pour lui montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas comme les autres enfants puérils et naïfs. Le contact visuel dura de longues minutes au bout desquelles Ollivander se dirigea vers ses étagères.

-Alors voyons voir, murmura-t-il, sans prêter attention à la froideur des deux frères.

Il tapota avec ses doigts sur des boîtes empilées les unes sur les autres sur des étagères poussiéreuses. Il cherchait visiblement quelque chose. Il s'éloigna progressivement et fut bientôt à peine visible pour Tom et Marcus. Au bout de quelques minutes, il émergea de son dédale d'étagères avec deux boîtes rectangulaires dans les mains. Il sortit une baguette de l'une d'elles et la tendit à Tom.

-Tenez, dit Ollivander en attendant. Et bien faite le geste ! ajouta-t-il devant l'immobilisme du garçon.

Tom s'exécuta non sans avoir jeté un regard mauvais à Ollivander qui n'y prêta nullement attention, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Aussitôt la lampe posée sur le comptoir explosa dans un bruit retentissant.

-Non non non, s'écria Ollivander. Cela ne va pas !

Il repartit dans les allées d'étagères et revint quelques minutes plus tard à l'avant de la boutique avec une nouvelle baguette. Tom la prit dans sa main et sentit une sensation étrange se répandre dans ses doigts. C'était une sorte de chaleur tiède qui se propageait dans toute sa paume. Il exécuta le mouvement circulaire, et des étincelles multicolores jaillirent aussitôt de sa baguette. Ollivander déclara qu'elle était celle qui lui fallait, que cette baguette l'avait choisi.

-Car une baguette choisit toujours son sorcier, et non l'inverse, rappela Ollivander. Votre baguette est en bois d'If, avec une plume de Phénix, 33,75 cm. C'est une très bonne baguette. Il ne fait aucun doute que vous ferez de grandes choses avec.

Tom fut à la fois surpris et avide de savoir ce qu'une baguette pouvait bien faire d'autre, et surtout, quelle serait sa puissance. Il afficha un sourire satisfait et laissa son frère essayer sa propre baguette. Mais alors qu'il avait fallu deux baguettes pour Tom, il n'en fallu pas moins de cinq différentes pour son frère. Au quatrième essai, les yeux de Marcus commençaient à lancer des éclairs alors qu'une rage montait en lui.

-Allons mon garçon, ce n'est pas la peine de vous mettre dans cet état, tempéra Ollivander, visiblement habitué à ce genre de comportement. Essayez celle-ci, ajouta-t-il en tendant une cinquième baguette à Marcus.

Celui-ci bouillonnait littéralement de l'intérieur alors que Tom fixait Ollivander avec un regard glacial. Malgré son expérience, Ollivander eut un mouvement de recul devant les regards braqués sur lui. Mais fort heureusement, cette dernière baguette fut la bonne. Tout comme avec celle de Tom, Ollivander emballa la boîte dans du papier kraft et tendit le tout aux jumeaux. Tous deux payèrent et sortirent de la boutique sans l'ombre d'un merci.

D'un même pas, ils se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur où ils allaient passer leur toute dernière nuit avant l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Ils étaient impatients. Enfin ils y seraient à leur place et découvriraient sans nul doute les exploits de leur famille, de leur père en particulier. Car leur mère étant morte, elle ne pouvait avoir eu de pouvoirs magiques. Elle était faible et n'avait aucun intérêt pour eux.

Et bien sûr, ils se forgeraient une gloire sans égal. Car après tout, ils étaient des êtres exceptionnels.

* * *

**Alors vos avis ?**

**Je vous dit à très bientôt pour la suite ! Et l'arrivée à Poudlard !**


	4. Chapter 3 : Poudlard

**La voici enfin : l'arrivée à Poudlard ! On entre petit à petit dans le vif du sujet. Le chapitre suivant devrait être plus sombre, et davantage centré sur Tom. Car il reste le personnage principal. Bonne lecture !**

**Merci encore et toujours à Svjetlana qui en plus de corriger mes chapitres, me laisse des reviews adorables !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Poudlard.**

A peine avaient-ils ouvert les yeux qu'une excitation sans égale s'empara d'eux. Ils n'avaient qu'une hâte : quitter ce monde sans intérêt pour aller dans celui qui forgerait leurs destinés. Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle vie commençait et la réussite serait à eux, ils n'avaient aucun doute là-dessus.

Leurs jeunes années avaient été ennuyeuses et ternes. Ils n'avaient eu que peu d'informations sur leur mère : ils connaissaient juste son nom et son prénom. Tout comme ceux de leur père. Seul leur géniteur comptait à leurs yeux. Car leur mère était morte, et la mort n'était l'affaire que des faibles et des moins que rien. Et eux, ils étaient plus grands que cela.

Ils réunirent leurs affaires et leurs fournitures scolaires dans les grosses malles d'occasion qu'ils avaient achetés et quittèrent leur petite chambre du 2ème étage du Chaudron Baveur. Ils descendirent les escaliers de bois sombre et arrivèrent dans la salle des repas.

Ils quittèrent alors Tom après l'avoir payé, sans même un merci. Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent à la gare de King's Cross. Nombreux étaient les trains sur les quais, les gens se disaient au revoir, certains pleuraient même d'être séparés tandis que d'autres étaient en joie de se retrouver. Tom et Marcus se rendirent rapidement voie 9 ¾ en suivant d'autres enfants qui poussaient les mêmes chariots qu'eux chargés de grosses malles et d'autres bagages.

Ils traversèrent ensemble le passage et se retrouvèrent comme téléportés dans un autre monde, beaucoup plus bondé que du côté moldu, avec de nombreuses malles et des gens aux vêtements de couleurs vives et pas toujours assortis. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient habillés des mêmes couleurs que les cravates que les jumeaux avaient déjà vues : jaune et noir, rouge et or, vert et argent, bleu et bronze. Et toujours les mêmes émotions présentes : de la peine pour les parents et de la joie pour les enfants. C'en était à vomir !

Face à cette vision désagréable, les jumeaux s'empressèrent de monter dans le train et de se trouver un compartiment pour eux seuls. Ils en trouvèrent rapidement un et s'y installèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, le train démarra, prenant petit à petit de la vitesse et disparaissant de la vue des parents après un virage.

Un paysage de campagne s'offra alors à leurs vues, avec des champs jaunes et verts à perte de vue. Plus on avançait dans l'après-midi et plus le paysage changea pour offrir un nouveau panorama fait de lacs et de montagnes aux sommets enneigés. Le train continua de filer avant de ralentir à un rythme de croisière à l'approche de son terminus. Les jumeaux enfilèrent alors leurs robes de sorcier aux armoiries de Poudlard et se rassirent, attendant en silence l'arrivée prochaine à Pré-au-lard. De tout le voyage, ils n'avaient pas dit le moindre mot, se contentant la plupart du temps de fixer le paysage derrière la vitre.

Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps quand le train s'immobilisa en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Les lumières du soir étaient allumées sur le quai et aux alentours, il faisait nuit noire.

Tom et Marcus descendirent du train entourés par un flot d'élèves.

-Les premières années par ici ! hurla un homme de haute taille à l'autre bout du quai, près de la locomotive.

Les nouveaux venus furent bientôt réunis devant cet homme, prénommé Ogg, le gardien des lieux et garde-chasse de Poudlard.

Tous prirent ensuite la direction d'un immense lac situé non loin de là : le Lac Noir. Ils montèrent à deux ou à trois dans des barques sans rames. Quand ils furent tous installés, les barques bougèrent d'elles-mêmes, avançant comme par magie sur ce lac noir dont on ne pouvait voir le fond. Les barques des élèves suivaient celle occupée par Ogg qui, lui, en occupait une à lui seul. Elle donnait l'impression de tirer toutes les autres vers le château.

Tandis que les barques naviguaient seules, les frères avaient tout le loisir d'admirer l'école située droit devant eux : Poudlard, immense château de plus de mille ans, trônant fièrement sur des roches escarpées. Ses hautes tours s'étiraient à l'assaut du ciel étoilé. Les lumières de très nombreuses fenêtres brillaient de mille feux dans l'obscurité. Les jumeaux étaient subjugués par tant de grandeur et de splendeur. Aussitôt qu'ils avaient vu ce lieu qui allait changer leurs vies, ils avaient su qu'il serait leur maison. Leurs places étaient désormais ici, et plus rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils accostèrent sur la rive opposée du lac noir. On les conduisit alors dans le château.

Ils traversèrent tout d'abord une partie du parc de l'école, puis passèrent de lourdes portes de bois et de fer et montèrent un escalier de pierres à la rambarde sculptée. Arrivés en haut, ils furent accueillis par le directeur adjoint de l'école, un certain Dumbledore. Tom et Marcus furent surpris de le retrouver aussi tôt dans l'année. Ainsi, c'était donc le directeur adjoint de Poudlard qui était venus les chercher et non un simple professeur. Cela flatta un peu plus leurs égos. Ils étaient satisfaits.

Dumbledore attendit que tous arrivent avant de leur expliquer le déroulement de la soirée. Tout d'abord, ils allaient être dispatchés dans chacune des quatre maisons de l'école, lors d'une cérémonie de répartition. Ces quatre maisons avaient pour nom : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Il ajouta ensuite qu'elles seraient comme une famille pour eux durant toute leur scolarité. Il termina son discours par une brève explication du règlement de la Coupe des quatre maisons. C'était une compétition amicale entre les maisons, basée sur un système de points attribués pendant l'année scolaire par les professeurs.

-L'acquisition de points se fait grâce au bon respect du règlement et à votre travail, poursuivit le professeur. Tandis que les manquements, les écarts de conduite et le non-respect du règlement entrainent une perte de points. A la fin de l'année, la maison ayant obtenu de plus de points remportera la coupe. Est-ce bien clair ?

Les élèves hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Les deux frères, eux, se contentaient de fixer le professeur en face d'eux. Dumbledore leur fit un clin d'œil amical, puis il se retourna et demanda aux élèves de le suivre.

Les portes en bois s'ouvrirent dans un même mouvement pour leur permettre de rentrer dans la Grande Salle.

C'était une très grande salle, rectangulaire, dans laquelle étaient alignées quatre grandes tables qui s'étendaient sur la majeure partie de la salle. Les élèves des années supérieures avaient déjà pris place sur les bancs et attendaient, les bras croisés sur la table devant eux. Dans le fond, une estrade en pierres avec une table disposée dans sa largeur faisait face à celles des élèves. La table des professeurs ! Les élèves présents fixaient longuement les élèves de Première Année, ce qui déplaisait fortement aux jumeaux. Ils finirent par s'arrêter au bas de l'estrade. Le directeur adjoint y monta, puis il prit un parchemin dans sa main droite.

-Je vais vous appeler un par un et mettre le Choixpeau sur votre tête, annonça Dumbledore. Celui-ci va vous répartir dans les différentes maisons. Allons-y !

Il porta le long parchemin devant ses yeux et énonça un premier nom. L'élève en question monta, tremblant, sur l'estrade. Il s'assit sur le tabouret de bois et Dumbledore lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête.

-Serdaigle ! hurla le Choixpeau

L'élève expira, visiblement soulagé, et courut à la table des Serdaigle. Un grand sourire éclairait son visage et il fut accueilli par des élèves tout aussi souriants.

Puis un deuxième nom fut énoncé, puis un troisième et un quatrième.

-Marcus Jedusor ! Appela Dumbledore d'une voix forte

Le concerné s'avança alors, droit comme un i et sûr de lui. Il s'assit et à peine le Choixpeau frôla sa tête qu'il s'écria :

-Serpentard !

Marcus se releva et se dirigea vers la table de sa maison, tout à gauche de l'estrade. Ses camarades le saluèrent et lui serrèrent la main. Tom connut le même sort quelques instants plus tard. A la fin de la répartition, le directeur Armando Dippet prononça un bref discours au cours duquel il énonça quelques points importants du règlement de l'école.

-Bienvenue à tous chers élèves ! Commença-t-il. Et bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je tiens à féliciter les Premières Année pour leurs places dans leurs différentes maisons, en espérant qu'ils en seront dignes. Je tiens à vous rappeler que les horaires de cours doivent être scrupuleusement respectés, et ce tout au long de l'année. Tout comme les horaires de couvre-feu. Et enfin, continua-t-il. Je vous rappelle qu'il est formellement interdit, et ce à tout élève, de se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite. Et maintenant, que le festin commence !

Il frappa dans ses mains et une multitude de plats apparurent sur chacune des grandes tables. La quantité de nourriture était presque disproportionnée par rapport au nombre d'élèves. Chacun mangea à sa faim, voire même plus pour certains qui voulaient goûter chaque plat pour ne pas en perdre une miette.

Quand ils eurent rempli leurs estomacs, les Premières Année furent invitées à suivre le préfet de leur maison jusque dans leur salle commune. Les Serpentard se dirigèrent alors vers les cachots situés au rez-de-chaussée de l'école. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant un mur nu et humide. Le préfet prononça le mot-de-passe et une porte se dessina dans le mur et s'ouvrit. Le préfet entra, suivi de près par les autres élèves.

Tom et Marcus se retrouvèrent alors dans une grande pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre où était suspendues des lampes rondes qui éclairaient la pièce d'une teinte verdâtre. Une imposante cheminée sculptée et ouvragée de motifs compliqués apportait l'autre source de lumière de la pièce. Le reste était décoré avec quelques tableaux et quelques crânes posés çà et là. En haut de la cheminée était peint l'emblème de la maison : un serpent, fier et intimidant, la gueule ouverte, exhibant ses crocs affutés.

-Les Premières Année venez autour de moi, ordonna le préfet. Vous vous trouvez dans votre salle commune. Nous sommes sous le lac noir, informa-t-il. Les dortoirs des filles sont sur la droite de la pièce, et ceux des garçons à gauche. Vos affaires y ont été montées.

Tom et Marcus se regardèrent avec un sourire satisfait. Ainsi leur maison serait désormais ici. Leur salle commune avait un attrait qui leur plaisait : elle était comme à l'abri des regards, cachée, dissimulée dans les profondeurs du château et plus particulièrement du lac noir.

-Mais avant de vous laisser y aller, reprit le préfet. Je tiens à vous dire que vous êtes ici dans la maison des ambitieux, des déterminés et des rusés. Le serpent est l'emblème de la maison car son fondateur, Salazar Serpentard, avait la faculté unique de parler aux serpents. C'était un Fourchelang et c'est de là que lui vient son surnom : langue-de-serpent.

Il fit une pause, comme pour permettre aux élèves d'enregistrer ces précieuses informations. Au bout de quelques secondes, il conclut.

\- Maintenant que vous en savez davantage sur votre maison, vous pouvez aller dans vos dortoirs.

De nombreux élèves quittèrent alors la pièce, satisfaits d'avoir appris que leur maison était différente des autres. Ce n'était pas le cas des deux frères qui tenaient à en apprendre plus.

-Comment a-t-il appris à parler aux serpents ? demanda Marcus au préfet.

-Cette capacité est très rare, répondit le jeune garçon. Et malheureusement, certaines personnes trouvent cela suspect. Ils ne sont que jaloux, car le Fourchelang ne s'apprend pas : c'est une capacité innée.

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent dans leurs esprits pendant de longues secondes. Ainsi, cette capacité était innée. C'était quelque chose qui coulait dans les veines, avec laquelle on naissait, et qui ne nous quittait plus. Leur père avait dû la leur transmettre, et pour avoir ce don, il devait forcément venir d'une grande famille. Noble et pure famille de sorciers. _C'est inné et très rare._ Ces mots avaient fait naitre une nouvelle étincelle dans leurs prunelles, et une soif d'en apprendre plus était apparue.

Ils se dirigèrent alors sur la gauche de leur salle commune pour aller dans leur dortoir.

Les lits étaient disposés en cercle autour d'un poêle à bois. A côté de chaque lit, il y avait une table de nuit avec une lampe de chevet, ainsi qu'une chaise sur laquelle était posé un uniforme aux couleurs de Serpentard et une écharpe vert et argent.

Demain serait le début de leurs apprentissages de 7 ans, mais aussi le début de leurs recherches sur leur père et leurs origines familiales dont ils ne doutaient pas qu'elles étaient fantastiques. Après tout, ils étaient vraiment exceptionnels !

* * *

Alors vos avis ? :)

A très bientôt !


	5. Chapter 4 : Songe d'été

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Après un intervalle un peu plus long que d'habitude (en raison de mes examens pour le BTS), voici le 4****ème**** chapitre de la fic !**

**Il est plus court que d'habitude, et l'on sort temporairement de Poudlard (mais pour mieux y retourner !). C'est l'occasion de découvrir un lieu qui va être important pour Tom bien plus tard dans sa vie, mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Pour ce chapitre, et comme il n'y a que peu d'informations, je suis sortie des sentiers battus pour imaginer ma propre vision du lieu et de la découverte. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bon courage pour tout ceux &amp; celles qui passe leur BAC !**

**Merci à Yukie pour sa review et pour avoir mis ma fic en alerte ! Merci aussi à Jack Farrell d'avoir mit la fic en favorite et d'avoir laissé une review ! Et merci également à Lana pour ses précieux conseils !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Songe d'été**

Tom s'endormit rapidement, laissant aller son esprit et ses songes virevolter et aller là où bon leur semblait. Petit à petit, un souvenir se rappela à lui, se dessinant progressivement devant ses yeux. Une falaise, l'herbe verte, le vent qui crée une vague, une ondulation dans l'immensité verte du gazon. L'air est froid, les deux frères se tiennent droits, debout face au vent qui leur fouette le visage. Quelques jours auparavant, ils ont entraperçu une ouverture à la base de la falaise abrupte. Cet endroit était particulier : de la magie semblait en sortir. Tom et Marcus le sentaient, une veille magie était à l'œuvre ici. Une sombre magie. Certainement oubliée depuis des siècles.

\- Allons-y Tom, dit Marcus. Il est temps de descendre.

Les deux frères étaient tout au bord de la falaise et regardaient en contre-bas à gauche, là où se trouvait la grotte.

\- Je prends la corde, déclara Tom en se penchant pour attraper la longue corde qui leur servirait à descendre.

Il se plaça au bord, fit passer la corde par-dessus bord tout en tenant fermement l'une de ses extrémités.

\- Il suffit de lui donner un ordre pour qu'elle face ce que l'on veut, affirma Tom. Comme avec les objets.

\- Permets-nous de descendre, ordonna alors Marcus.

Aussitôt, la corde changea de forme pour donner vie à un petit escalier de cordage.

\- Un jeu d'enfant, déclara Marcus un sourire aux lèvres.

Tom lui rendit son sourire satisfait et le suivit dans l'escalier. Celui-ci n'était pas très long, mais il descendait au fur et à mesure de l'avancée des deux frères.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent en bas de la falaise.

\- Il va falloir marcher sur les rochers, constata Marcus.

\- Et nager aussi, ajouta Tom.

En effet, quelques rochers éparses et glissants se trouvaient maintenant sur leur route et la grotte était immergée d'après ce qu'ils pouvaient en voir. Mais cela ne les ralentirent en aucune façon, d'autant qu'ils ressentaient maintenant une sorte d'attraction qui les poussaient vers l'ouverture sombre et humide.

Ils se mirent en marche, gardant parfois difficilement l'équilibre sur les pierres et arrivèrent près de l'entrée. Comme ils l'avaient vu, elle était immergée à mi-hauteur. Les parois de l'ouverture étaient distantes d'à peine un mètre et les murs étaient visqueux. Il leur apparu qu'à marée haute, la grotte devait être totalement immergée.

Ils plongèrent dans l'eau sombre, nageant toujours en se suivant. Ils progressèrent dans un tunnel obscur qui tournait vers la gauche un peu plus loin. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à un escalier qui émergeait de l'eau sombre. Ils montèrent les marches glissantes non sans mal et arrivèrent dans une vaste caverne.

Quel ne fut pas leur étonnement quand ils virent le fond clos de la grotte. Ils se rejoignirent, débarrassant leurs vêtements de l'eau froide qui ruisselait sur eux.

\- Une grotte close ? S'étonna Marcus. Juste une ouverture profonde dans la roche, rien de plus ?

\- Il y a quelque chose, j'en suis sûr, affirma de son côté Tom. Je le sens.

Il s'approcha de la paroi et posa sa main sur la roche nue.

\- Il y a quelque chose derrière, murmura Tom.

A son tour, Marcus posa sa main sur la paroi et sentit lui aussi quelque chose. Comme un battement. Comme si le mur renfermait un cœur.

\- Quel est ce prodige ? demanda Marcus.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Tom. Mais en tout cas, une chose est sûre, ce ne sont pas les habitants d'ici qui ont fait ça.

La tournure que prenaient les événements attisa encore davantage leur curiosité. Mais malheureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pour le moment aucun moyen de voir ce qui pouvait bien être caché derrière la roche sombre.

Néanmoins, cette découverte, ou plutôt ses découvertes si l'on comptait leur nouvelle aptitude magique, les conforta d'autant plus dans la certitude de leur supériorité face aux autres enfants.

La nuit suivante, ils eurent l'idée de le montrer à deux de leurs camarades. Juste comme ça, pour leur plaisir personnel. Ils choisirent deux nouvelles victimes dont ils ne s'étaient pas encore occupés et repartirent à la caverne.

Cette fois-là, ce furent James et Emily qui les accompagnèrent durant leur promenade nocturne. Il s'agissait de deux enfants au visage triste et au teint clair, James avait des cheveux blonds soigneusement coiffés tandis qu'Emily possédait de longs cheveux noirs ébène et raides. Lui portait un costume pauvre à l'image de ceux des jumeaux alors que Emily, elle, était vêtue d'une robe rouge.

\- Venez, ordonna Tom froidement.

\- Nous avons un endroit à vous montrer, ajouta Marcus sans davantage de chaleur. Un lieu unique que vous ne verrez pas ailleurs dans votre vie.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Emily de sa petite voix. Miss Cole nous a dit de rester dans notre chambre jusqu'au matin, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Elle n'osait pas les regarder, se contentant de jeter des coups d'œil à James pour se donner le courage de répondre à Tom et Marcus. Mais quand elle releva la tête en direction des deux frères pour voir leurs réactions, leurs yeux lui jetèrent des éclairs. Les deux enfants comprirent alors qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix : ils devaient aller là où leur disait d'aller Tom et Marcus.

Ils les suivirent donc dehors dans l'obscurité froide de la nuit. La lune était pleine et leur donnait une certaine lumière dans le noir ambiant. Cela les rassura quelque peu mais la lumière ne masqua pas leur peur grandissante. Ils marchaient côte à côte, l'herbe verte à leurs pieds était agitée par le vent. Ils progressaient un peu à l'écart derrière les jumeaux, suivant silencieusement leurs pas. Au bout de ce qui leur parut de longues minutes, ils arrivèrent en haut de la falaise.

Tom et Marcus se retournèrent pour faire face à leurs victimes. Emily avait les yeux humides et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle pleurait silencieusement. Les deux frères n'y firent pas attention, cela n'avait pas d'importance. James, quant à lui, restait sans voix, une peur sans nom grandissant dans son ventre : il était effrayé.

\- Nous allons maintenant descendre, annonça Marcus.

Les deux enfants le regardèrent, bouche bée, tremblant de peur face à ce qui les attendait.

Comme la veille, ce fut Tom qui s'occupa de prendre la corde tandis que son frère lui ordonnait de prendre de nouveau la forme d'un escalier. Face à cette vision, James et Emily ouvrirent grands leurs yeux, leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre dans leurs poitrines. Ils étaient figés sur place, incapables de bouger et de faire le moindre mouvement.

Ses deux visages terrorisés suffirent à satisfaire Tom et Marcus, leurs égos étant comme nourrit de cette peur et leurs puissances prenant toute leur valeur. Et ils étaient loin d'imaginer que ce n'était là qu'une infime partie, une once, de tout ce dont ils étaient capables.

Face aux images de ce souvenir, Tom esquissa un sourire et la nuit poursuivit son cours comme depuis toujours.

* * *

**Alors vos avis ? **

**A très bientôt pour la suite !**


	6. Chapter 5: Lignée Familiale

**Après une attente d'un peu plus d'un mois (dont je m'excuse d'ailleurs..), voici le 5****ème**** chapitre de la fic. J'y développe un peu plus Marcus, je j'avais délibérément mis de côté jusque-là, car c'est bel et bien Tom le personnage principal de cette fic.**

**En ce qui concerne le chapitre suivant je dois vous dire qu'il n'arrivera pas tout de suite : je pars en effet en vacances, sans internet, durant au moins 3 semaines, peut être un mois, 5 semaines grand max je pense. Donc n'attendez pas de nouveau chapitre avant un petit moment.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Bon vacances à ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir, et bon courage pour ceux qui travail !**

**Merci à MiniCookie d'avoir mis ma fic en favoris !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Lignée familiale**

Le visage terrorisé de ces jeunes enfants moldu revenait de temps à autre à l'esprit de Tom. De même que le bruit de l'eau sombre en contre bas, et le vent froid qui soufflait, renforçant ainsi la peur des jeunes moldu.

A chaque fois qu'il se rappelait ce moment, Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Car cet instant avec ses deux victimes était une démonstration de sa puissance grandissante. Lui et Marcus ne désiraient qu'une seule chose : développer leurs capacités déjà présentes et peut-être en découvrir d'autres. Les jumeaux étaient avides de savoir quelles seraient leurs limites, ils doutaient d'ailleurs d'en avoir ne serait-ce qu'une, et de découvrir quelles seraient les nombreuses choses qu'ils pourraient accomplir une fois qu'ils auraient appris davantage la magie.

Depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, les jumeaux ne s'étaient jamais senti aussi vivants et aussi eux-mêmes. Leur place était clairement ici et dans nul autre endroit au monde. Ils y apprenaient de nombreuses matières telles que la métamorphose, l'art des potions, les sortilèges et enchantements, et bien d'autres encore. Chaque jour amenait son lot de découvertes et laissait entrevoir la multitude de chemins qu'il leur serait possible d'emprunter une fois leur scolarité achevée.

Ce lieu si particulier leur avait aussi permis de développer leurs traits de caractère respectifs, de prendre de la profondeur. Bien qu'ils fusent identique physiquement, ils étaient différent sur bien des points, leur gestion de la colère notamment. Tom tout en intériorité, se maîtrisant à la perfection, alors que Marcus était plutôt sanguin.

En outre, les jumeaux s'étaient forgé une solide réputation d'élèves brillants. Et bien que leur comportement fût exemplaire, ils n'en restaient pas moins différent l'un de l'autre.

Tom était charmeur, et bien que Marcus le fût aussi, il recherchait moins la satisfaction de ses professeurs : en aucun cas il n'aurait voulu les charmer pour prétendre être une autre personne. Pour avoir un masque.

Tout en assurant dans tous les cours qu'ils suivaient, Tom et Marcus avaient un travail bien précis à accomplir. C'est ainsi que durant les premières années de leur scolarité, ils effectuèrent de nombreuses recherches sur leur famille. Et il n'est pas exagéré de dire que ça ne fut pas une chose aisée. Car de leur ascendance, ils n'avaient que les noms de leurs parents : leur mère Merope Gaunt, et leur père Tom Jedusor senior.

Ils connaissaient également leur lieu de naissance : l'Orphelinat Wool, un établissement moldu. Ils en déduisirent qu'un de leurs parents, même si cela les répugnaient, devait être lui-même moldu. La réponse de savoir qui du père ou de la mère l'était fut déduite par le simple fait que cette dernière était morte en leur donnant la vie.

-Notre mère était faible ! affirma Tom avec mépris. C'était donc elle la moldue !

-Il nous faut donc chercher nos origines dans la famille de notre père, conclus Marcus.

Voilà plusieurs heures que les deux frères s'étaient installés à l'une des tables en bois massif de la grande bibliothèque de Poudlard. Chaque semaine, ils s'y rendaient, se plaçant dans un endroit à l'écart, et feuilletaient les livres de généalogie ainsi que des ouvrages regroupant les noms des anciens élèves de l'école. Leur première découverte, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, fut leur statut de sang-mêlé. De là, ils conclurent que leur père devait avoir fait ses études ici-même.

_***0*0***_

C'est ainsi que pendant plusieurs semaines, les deux frères allèrent rechercher la moindre information, la moindre trace de leur père dans les registres de l'école. Mais sans en trouver la moindre information. Ils allèrent même jusqu'à aller consulter les nombreuses récompenses des élèves conservées derrière de grandes vitrines de verre. En vain. Même parmi les trophées de Quidditch, sport qu'ils méprisaient, nulle mention de Tom Jedusor Senior. C'était à croire qu'il n'avait jamais existé !

-C'est impossible ! s'emporta Marcus. Il est forcément quelque part !

-Comment ont-ils pu oublier de le mentionner ? C'est une aberration ! s'agaça Tom

La déception fut grande pour les deux garçons. Tout s'écroulait et toutes leurs recherches n'avaient servi à rien. Toutes ces heures passées à consulter des ouvrages étaient réduites à néant d'un seul coup. La colère et l'impatience s'emparèrent d'eux.

-Il faut tout recommencer ! déclara Tom. Tout reprendre à zéro !

-Tu imagines si on ne trouve rien ? Des sangs de bourbes, voilà ce que l'on sera ! s'énerva Marcus

-Ne dit pas de bêtise ! lui répondit Tom. Il n'y en a pas à Serpentard.

Marcus se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation et souffla d'exaspération en prenant un nouvel ouvrage.

Ils changèrent donc de direction et creusèrent du côté de leur mère : Merope Gaunt. Ce qu'ils découvrirent en premier lieu les mirent hors d'eux-mêmes. Son mariage avec Tom Jedusor, puis son abandon alors qu'elle les portait en elle, fit grandir une haine sans nom au plus profond de leurs êtres. Comment ce moldu avait-il pu oser abandonner une femme ? Une sorcière de surcroît, tout bonnement supérieure à lui ?

-C'est un lâche ! cracha Tom. Une pourriture !

-Il l'a abandonnée délibérément, ajouta Marcus. Mais quelle ordure ! s'emporta-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table.

Il se leva d'un bond et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour calmer une colère naissance et explosive. Tom, lui, était resté immobile, comme figé sur sa chaise, des larmes de haine coulant le long de ses joues. Il se sentait comme coupé en deux, brisé de l'intérieur. Il haïssait les moldus, et voilà qu'il se découvrait un lien avec eux, un lien que l'on ne pouvait changer, qui fait partie de lui, qu'il le veuille ou non. C'était là, au plus profond de lui-même. Il avait envie de crier, de déchirer le parchemin entre ses doigts tant la fureur était grande. Mais il n'en fit rien car ses yeux tombèrent sur l'arbre généalogique de la famille Gaunt situé juste en-dessous du document qu'il tenait. Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main et regarda le document. Merope avait un frère Morfin, et leur père s'appelait Elvis.

-D'où mon second prénom, pensa Tom

Il remonta l'arbre, passant son doigt fin et pâle sur les différentes générations de sa famille, remontant ainsi jusqu'aux origines même de son existence actuelle : Salazar Serpentard, l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard et créateur de la maison de Serpentard.

-Marcus ! Viens voir ! appela Tom. Regarde !

Marcus regarda à son tour le haut du parchemin jauni par les âges. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il lut le nom du tout premier membre de leur lignée.

-Salazar Serpentard, murmura-t-il

-Ça explique notre don pour parler le Fourchelang, lui répondit Tom.

-Il nous l'aurait transmis ? demanda Marcus. Mais comment ?!

-Nous sommes du même sang que lui, expliqua Tom. Je m'en doutais depuis notre conversation avec le préfet. Tu te souviens : _« le Fourchelang ne s'apprend pas : c'est une capacité innée. ». _Depuis des générations, ce don est présent dans le sang des membres de notre famille !

-Le demi-sang, rectifia Marcus avec dégout. Tu oubli notre père...

-Il n'existe pas, déclara Tom. Il n'est d'aucune utilité, ni maintenant ni jamais. Il ne compte pas. Et rien qu'une moitié de Serpentard est suffisante pour être supérieur à tous les autres, car personne n'a ce lien avec lui.

\- Et donc nous voici devenu ses descendants directs, déduisit Marcus.

\- Ses héritiers, murmura Tom du bout des lèvres. Les derniers.

-C'est ça, acquiesça Marcus. Maintenant, il va falloir en apprendre plus sur lui.

Le soir même, Tom mit sur papier les détails de leur filiation et glissa dans son journal leur arbre généalogique. Les pages de ce journal étaient noircies de ses plus sombres pensées et réflexions. Comme un portrait de lui-même dans ce journal de cuir noir. C'était une façon de se canaliser, de mettre ses idées à plat et parfois, d'en faire naitre de nouvelles. Son frère, quant à lui, avait une toute autre façon de faire pour calmer le trop-plein de colère en lui.

Alors que Tom était occupé par l'écriture, Marcus se promenait dans les couloirs du château avec deux acolytes à la recherche d'une victime potentielle. Leurs pas les menèrent jusqu'à un élève de Poufsouffle, grand, les cheveux blonds et bouclés, tenant un livre à la reliure rouge dans la main.

Sitôt approchés, les deux acolytes attrapèrent le jeune homme qui lâcha son livre et le plaquèrent contre le mur, chacun faisant pression sur une épaule, empêchant tout mouvement et la moindre tentative de fuite.

-Peter, murmura Marcus. Il faut que je t'avoue une chose : je n'aime pas les faibles. Et malheureusement pour toi, ta maison en est remplie. Et comble du sort, tu es un sang de bourbe !

Il acheva cette phrase en donnant un violent coup de poing dans les côtes du jeune homme en face de lui. Celui-ci encaissa le coup sans broncher. Puis Marcus leva les poings vers sa tête et ce fut un, deux, trois, quatre coups que le dénommé Peter encaissa tant bien que mal.

-Et vous ne savez même pas vous défendre, vous êtes pathétiques ! lança Marcus en s'approchant de lui.

Aussitôt, les deux autres Serpentard eurent un rire gras et sadique sans relâcher leur prise. Peter redressa difficilement la tête et articula tant bien que mal :

-Tu tabasses gratuitement un mec à trois contre un et c'est moi le lâche ? C'est toi le minable, Marcus, tout comme ton frère !

Les yeux de Marcus lancèrent des éclairs. Il bouillonnait littéralement.

-Lâchez-le, ordonna-t-il. Et retournez dans la salle commune !

Aussitôt les sbires s'éloignèrent sans poser de questions, laissant Marcus et Peter seuls dans le couloir sombre.

-Maintenant, tu vas payer pour ton insulte, lui dit Marcus un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Les coups tombèrent jusqu'à ce que Peter, enfin libre de ses mouvements, ne récupère son livre pour frapper à son tour Marcus avec. Il réussit à le cogner plusieurs fois à la tête.

-Alors Marcus, ça fait quoi de se faire taper dessus par un faible ? demanda Peter.

Marcus toucha son nez et constata qu'il saignait. Ça l'énerva encore plus et il se jeta sur lui en le frappant de toute sa force. Quand Peter fut à terre, le visage tuméfié et le corps brisé, Marcus se pencha sur lui et murmura tout près de son oreille :

-Si tu parles à quelqu'un de ça, je te jure que tu regretteras longtemps ton geste.

Marcus repartit en direction des cachots sans un regard en arrière et sans aucune once de remords. Il laissa sa victime face contre terre, seule, allongée sur le sol de pierre dans le sombre couloir. Au détour d'un autre corridor, il entendit une voix au loin qui semblait vouloir aider Peter.

-Tu as eu de la chance, pensa-t-il. La prochaine fois, il n'y aura peut-être personne pour t'aider.

Marcus arriva devant le mur froid et gluant donnant accès à la salle commune des Serpentard, lança le mot-de-passe et entra dans la pièce. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci, personne hormis son frère Tom qui comprit tout de suite le sens du sourire qu'arborait son frère.

-Qui c'était cette fois-ci ? demanda Tom en refermant le livre qu'il était en train de lire.

-Peter Miller, un Poufsouffle, répondit Marcus.

-Sale sang-de-bourbe, murmura Tom.

Au bout de quelques secondes il reprit :

-Je me suis un peu renseigné sur ce cher Salazar Serpentard, commença-t-il.

-Et qu'as-tu appris mon cher frère ? demanda Marcus.

-Je sens que ça va te plaire, sourit Tom. Il semblerait que peu de temps après la fondation de l'école, Serpentard était en désaccord profond avec les autres membres…

-On se demande pourquoi d'ailleurs, ironisa Marcus.

-C'est sûr, approuva Tom. Donc je disais, il était en désaccord, mais avant de quitter l'école, il aurait créé une salle secrète dans laquelle il aurait dissimulé une énorme créature. Cette salle ne peut être ouverte que par son héritier.

-Et à quoi sert cette énorme créature ? demanda Marcus.

-A tuer les impurs, ceux qui ne méritent pas d'être ici et qui ne devraient pas l'être : les sangs-de-bourbe, répondit Tom.

-Alors il nous faut la trouver ! déclara Marcus.

-Et accomplir le souhait de notre glorieux ancêtre, compléta Tom

Fruit d'une lignée exceptionnelle, les jumeaux passèrent les semaines suivantes à rechercher la fameuse salle créer par Serpentard et jamais découverte par qui que ce soit : la Chambre des Secrets.

* * *

**Alors vos avis ? :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Souvenir de Serpentard

**Après une longue pause due aux vacances, et à la rentrée, me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre.**

**C'est un chapitre attendu je pense, avec l'évocation de la fameuse Chambre des secrets !**

**Merci beaucoup à Neomatic69 pour toutes ses reviews !**

**Et merci encore à ma bêta Svjetlana qui fait un super boulot à chaque fois.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Souvenir de Serpentard**

_Tom Elvis Jedusor_. C'est fou comme ce patronyme pouvait l'énerver maintenant que tout était clair, que leur parenté avec ce foutu moldu avait été établie.

Voilà plusieurs mois que ces événements avaient eu lieu et pourtant rien n'avait changé. Alors que son frère semblait s'être suffisamment défoulé pour oublier sa colère, Tom, lui, se sentait déchiré de l'intérieur. Même sa parenté avec Salazar Serpentard n'atténuait pas ce sentiment. Du sang si pur, si glorieux, souillé par cette vermine de moldu, et ce nom ! Il lui faudrait désormais en trouver un nouveau. Un nom qui ne laisserait pas le moindre doute quant à sa puissance.

Mais pour l'heure, ce n'était nullement le moment d'y penser. D'abord, il leur fallait poursuivre leurs recherches sur Serpentard, voilà ce qui importait, et découvrir ce qui leur avait été légué, ce que personne n'avait jamais vu depuis près de 10 siècles : la Chambre des secrets.

Ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais ce nouveau chapitre allait marquer le début d'une période jalonnée de douleurs et de sacrifices.

-/-

Cela faisait désormais 5 ans que les jumeaux étudiaient à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. 5 années qu'ils connaissaient leur vraie nature, et qu'ils se formaient à l'exercice de la magie. Le début de cette nouvelle année avait été marqué par le tout nouveau statut de Tom : celui de Préfet. Dorénavant, il arborait fièrement le fameux écusson sur son uniforme de noir brodé d'un serpent vert et argent sur sa poitrine.

Comme souvent depuis cinq années, les jumeaux étaient assis à la bibliothèque, et depuis 2 ans, plus précisément dans la réserve. Après avoir consulté et épuisé les ouvrages de la zone ouverte à tous, ils avaient décidé, au vu de leurs recherches infructueuses, de franchir les grilles de la partie où nul ne va en temps normal.

Il leur avait fallu une autorisation afin d'y pénétrer, dument signée par le directeur de leur maison. Inutile de dire qu'ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à persuader le professeur Horace Slughorn, homme jovial et toujours de bonne humeur. Leur professeur de potion aimait particulièrement les personnes intelligentes, avides d'élargir leurs connaissances. De tous les Serpentard, le maître des potions était assurément le plus souriant, et le seul à ne pas mettre de barrières au mérite. Quelle que soit leur maison, il mettait tous ses élèves sur un pied d'égalité. Des deux frères, Tom était sans l'ombre d'un doute son préféré, tant il était consciencieux, appliqué, et studieux.

Voici comment Tom s'était retrouvé dans le bureau de son directeur, un samedi matin, afin d'obtenir le précieux sésame :

-Et bien Tom, lui avait dit Slughorn. Jje suis heureux de vous aider à développer vos connaissances, qui vous permettrons de trouver sans mal une situation des plus confortables, une fois diplômé, bien sûr.

-Merci professeur, avait répondu Tom

-Votre frère sera assurément avec vous ? avait demandé Slughorn

-Effectivement, lui avait répondu Tom.

-Très bien, je vais l'ajouter à votre nom sur le document, avait déclaré le professeur.

-Dites-moi professeur, pourquoi faut-il une autorisation ? Je pensais que tous les livres étaient à notre disposition.

-La raison est pourtant bien simple, répondit Slughorn. Suivant l'âge et les connaissances magiques, certains ouvrages ne peuvent être compris par l'élève. D'ici deux ans, à partir de l'année de vos 16 ans, vous pourrez faire comme bon vous semble puisque vous serez en 6ème année. Est-ce plus clair maintenant ?

Tom avait hoché la tête en signe d'approbation et avait pris le précieux parchemin que lui tendait le maître des potions. Il était parti ensuite en direction de la bibliothèque. Marcus, lui, y était déjà présent et attendait avec une certaine impatience le retour de son jumeau.

_Flashback : _

Tom tendit le parchemin à la bibliothécaire, Irma Pince, qui les conduisit aussitôt dans la réserve. Arrivés devant les grilles noires la séparant de la partie ouverte à tous, elle sortit une clef de sa poche et leur ouvrit. Une fois ceci fait, elle se tourna vers eux :

-Je vous laisse travailler, leur dit-elle en les regardant de toute sa hauteur. Venez me chercher pour que je referme la grille, est-ce compris ?

-Bien madame, lui répondit Tom

-Comme si on était de vulgaires enfants, déclara Marcus avec dédain une fois la bibliothécaire partie.

Les deux frères entrèrent ensemble dans cette partie de la bibliothèque qui leur était encore inconnue. Ici, rangés sur de hautes étagères sombres, des ouvrages mystérieux et poussiéreux, gros comme petits, aux pages brunies par le temps et parfois immobiles depuis des siècles.

-Par où commençons-nous ? demanda Marcus

-Par le fond j'imagine, lui répondit Tom. Les ouvrages sur Serpentard ne doivent pas être mis en évidence tout devant.

**-/-**

Ainsi commencèrent de longues recherches, qui durèrent bien plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé au départ. Leur progression était donc lente et laborieuse, mais leur détermination était sans limites. Il leur fallut pas moins d'une année entière pour trouver la preuve de l'existence de la Chambre des Secrets. Ils savaient qu'elle se situait au sous-sol, et qu'il n'y avait aucune ouverture sur l'extérieur.

\- _En outre, son entrée se situe dans un endroit du château que nul ne pourrait soupçonner. Car elle avait pour vocation d'être cachée de tous ceux qui ne doivent pas la voir, mais la craindre_, lu à haute voix Tom

-Voilà un indice bien inutile, affirma Marcus.

-Tu as tort, répliqua froidement Tom. C'est un indice précieux. L'entrée doit se situer dans un lieu peu fréquenté sinon tout le monde pourrait la voir. Ce qui nous enlève pas mal de possibilités.

-/-

Alors que leur 5ème année était déjà bien avancée, ils trouvèrent un ouvrage particulièrement intéressant sur le fondateur de leur maison. Mais à peine découvert, ils durent le mettre temporairement de côté car leurs BUSES approchaient. Alors qu'ils avaient mis des années pour trouver des informations concrètes sur leur lointain ancêtre, ce délai supplémentaire mettait leurs nerfs à vif.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, une fois ses devoirs faits, Tom se pencha de nouveau sur le passage du livre qu'il avait lu la veille :

« _En outre, son entrée se situe dans un endroit du château que nul ne pourrait soupçonner. Car elle avait pour vocation d'être cachée de tous ceux qui ne doivent pas la voir, mais la craindre_.»

-Nul ne pourrait soupçonner, répéta Tom.

Il prit une feuille de parchemin et une plume, puis il se mit à écrire tous les endroits qui lui vinrent à l'esprit : la salle sur demande, le troisième étage, un des couloirs menant aux cachots, les passages secrets.

Il regarda un moment les mots écrits sur le papier, puis gardant toujours la phrase à l'esprit, il se mit à faire le tri : d'abord la salle sur demande. Étant connue de plusieurs élèves, Serpentard n'avait pu cacher l'entrée de sa salle secrète ici. Surtout quand on savait que des élèves de toutes les maisons la connaissaient. Les cachots ne semblaient pas non plus être une bonne cachette : depuis près de mille ans qu'elle devait être présente, elle aurait déjà été ouverte. Il ne lui restait plus que deux possibilités : le troisième étage, et les passages secrets.

-Ça ne peut pas être le troisième étage, c'est en sous-sol, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Je pense comme mon frère, c'est affligeant.

Tom et Marcus étaient quelque peu en froid depuis la découverte du livre. Alors que Tom était presque obsédé par la Chambre, Marcus, lui, prenait un air désintéressé et ne semblait pas mesurer tout le prestige et la gloire qu'il y avait à l'ouvrir.

-Accomplir la noble tâche de Serpentard, voilà ce qui importe ! pensa Tom. Et non frapper des personnes pour le plaisir.

Après avoir été si proches, Poudlard semblaient les avoirs façonnés pour qu'ils voguent vers des directions différentes. Bien qu'ils aient le même sang et le même lignage, leurs caractères les séparaient, et ils restaient, malgré leurs similitudes, deux êtres distincts. Et cela s'accentuait avec le temps. On ne pouvait lutter contre sa vraie nature, personne ne le pouvait.

Plus il y pensait, et plus il apparaissait à Tom qu'il ne pouvait y avoir de place pour deux dans cette histoire d'héritier. Ou du moins qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul maître pour la créature que renfermait la Chambre. Car il fallait être déterminé à poursuivre la tâche de leur ancêtre, et ne mettre aucune limite dans ses efforts pour qu'elle soit accomplie. Et Tom était viscéralement de ces hommes-là. De plus en plus seul aussi dans ses investigations. Surtout depuis que Marcus avait décidé de reléguer cette histoire au second plan, et que, de toutes ses préoccupations, elle n'était pas en première ligne.

Mais qu'importe, leur destiné s'accomplirait. Et pour Tom, il ne faisait nul doute que c'était celle-ci qui était la sienne.

-/-

Plusieurs semaines après cette soirée, Tom trouva enfin un lieu qui pouvait être l'entrée de la Chambre. En effet, après avoir parcouru les cachots de fond en comble - étant liés à leur ancêtre, Tom avait tenu à les fouiller - il lui apparut que l'énigme de l'ouvrage n'était peut-être pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraissait de prime abord.

Car si la Chambre était bel et bien au sous-sol, l'entrée était très certainement plus haute, ou du moins à un endroit autre que les cachots. Tom devait donc réfléchir davantage et faire appel à tout son intellect.

Avant tout, et c'était une des qualités des Serpentard – certains plus que d'autres -, il se devait d'être rusé. Couplé à la détermination, ces deux qualités l'amèneraient à la solution. Il décida d'observer davantage les élèves, et de voir quels endroits ils évitaient le plus, et où ils ne se rendaient pas. Chez les garçons, la recherche fût infructueuse, et Tom dû se rabattre sur les filles. Tout comme son frère, Tom connaissait beaucoup moins le sexe opposé. Même si pour Tom c'était plutôt de l'indifférence, il devait admettre qu'elles lui étaient méconnues. Les seules choses qu'il savait étaient qu'elles avaient tendance à ricaner bruyamment, ou à regarder intensément les garçons qui leur plaisaient. Plus il les observait, plus il les trouvait repoussantes à souhait et déniées d'un quelconque intérêt.

Malgré ce sentiment, il apprit une chose très intéressante après quelques jours. Après s'être forcé à écouter l'une de leurs nombreuses conversations, dont certaines vantaient par ailleurs ses charmes « fou », il apprit que ses demoiselles refusaient d'aller dans les toilettes du deuxième étage qui leur était réservé. Les raisons invoquées étaient qu'elles étaient trop loin des salles de cours et qu'elles étaient situées au même étage que le bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et de celui du directeur. Pas vraiment attirant pour des élèves. Le lieu rêvé pour une cachette.

Dès le lendemain, Tom et Marcus se rendirent à grandes enjambées au deuxième étage. Par chance, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, et pour cause : c'était jour de Quidditch avec le duel au sommet, le match Serpentard – Gryffondor.

Les deux frères étaient impatients de découvrir enfin la Chambre des Secrets ainsi que son contenu.

-On fouille la pièce ? demanda Marcus après avoir pénétré dans la salle.

-Exactement, répondit Tom. Regarde partout si tu ne vois pas un petit signe laissé par Serpentard à son héritier. Ce doit sûrement être un serpent.

-N'importe qui pourrait trouver ça, affirma Marcus. C'est un peu trop simple.

-Nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui, répliqua sèchement Tom. Et ce doit n'être qu'une étape pour entrer.

-Tu es obligé de me parler comme ça ? demanda Marcus, énervé par l'attitude de son frère.

-Je fais ce que je veux, répondit Tom. Tu as un problème ?

-Justement, je suis ton frère, pas un sang-de-bourbe ou un imbécile qui ne connais rien à rien ! s'emporta Marcus. Tu l'oublies, mais nous sommes les deux héritiers de Serpentard, les DEUX !

-Parfois, je me demande si tu le mérites vraiment, déclara Tom, ses prunelles marron fixant celles émeraude son frère.

Marcus se rapprocha de Tom et bientôt, les deux frères se retrouvèrent face à face, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Une colère rugissante en eux qui les faisaient bouillonner de l'intérieur. Ils se déchiraient alors qu'ils étaient plus proches que jamais de leur but.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, leurs yeux se lançant mutuellement des éclairs. Si semblables mais si différents.

-Trouvons cette entrée, articula Tom au bout d'un moment.

Ils se séparèrent et cherchèrent dans les moindres recoins de la pièce pendant de longues heures. Tom faisait le tour des éviers au milieu de la pièce quand il vit gravé à côté d'un robinet une créature rampante qui lui était bien familière : un serpent, l'emblème de Serpentard. Il posa ses doigts fins dessus, suivant les courbes du dessin, comme pour mieux croire ce qu'il voyait. Enfin l'entrée tant recherchée était là, sous ses doigts. Il appela Marcus, et tous deux restèrent là, admirant le résultat de leurs recherches.

-Maintenant, il va falloir trouver comment l'ouvrir, déclara Marcus.

-Le pouvoir, murmura Tom. Le pouvoir et la gloire se cachent derrière.

Ils avaient trouvée l'entrée de la chambre, il ne le restait plus qu'à trouver le moyen de l'ouvrir.

* * *

**Alors votre avis ? :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Poudlard en péril

**Voilà plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas posté et je m'en excuse. **

**Si vous avez vu mon message posté un peu plus tôt dans la journée, vous savez que je suis à la recherche d'une nouvelle ou d'un nouveau bêta pour cette fic. Ma chère Lana étant débordée par ses études, je dois donc, à contre cœur, rechercher une nouvelle personne. D'où le long délai d'attente pour ce chapitre. Si vous êtes intéressé et fiable faite moi signe. **

**C'est un chapitre important que je vous poste là. Mais ça je pense que vous le saviez.**

**Il a été difficile à écrire pour moi, parce que très attendu, mais aussi parce qu'il est déterminant pour la suite. Et puis on a tous vu le passage dans le second film, donc il fallait aussi y coller. **

**J'ai donc revu le passage du film, mais aussi relu les passages du livre qui s'y rapporte. Si vous avez une impression de déjà-vu je m'en excuse, j'ai fait au mieux pour me détachée du livre en tout cas.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Merci à neomatic69 d'avoir mis ma fic en alerte &amp; en favori ! Et merci pour sa review.**

**N'oubliez pas la petite review en bas de page, c'est toujours plaisant d'avoir une trace des lecteurs.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : **

**Poudlard en péril**

Ils étaient restés de longues minutes devant l'emblème de Serpentard. Ils touchaient enfin du doigt leur héritage après avoir tant attendu.

Ils leur faillaient désormais trouver le moyen d'ouvrir le passage pour entrer dans la Chambre des Secrets. Close depuis près de 10 siècles elle était restée, à leurs yeux, trop longtemps endormie.

_Serpentard_, _fourchelang_, _monstre_ ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de Tom depuis qu'avec Marcus ils avaient trouvé l'entrée de la chambre. La première chose qui lui avait parue évidente, c'était qu'étant donné le lien étroit de Serpentard avec les serpents, le monstre devait probablement être un de ces spécimens de grande taille. Il se renseigna donc sur les espèces de serpent, et trouva le candidat idéale : un Basilic, appelé aussi roi des serpents.

Voici ce qu'il trouva dans un livre de la bibliothèque de Poudlard :

« _De tous les monstres et créatures qui hantent nos contrées, il n'est guère de plus étrange ni de plus mortel que le Basilic, connu également sous le nom de Roi des Serpents. Ce reptile, qui peut atteindre une taille gigantesque et vivre plusieurs centaines d'années, naît d'un œuf de poulet couvé par un crapaud. Pour tuer ses victimes, la créature recourt à une des manières les plus singulières : outre ses crochets venimeux, le Basilic possède en effet des yeux meurtriers qui condamnent à une mort immédiate quiconque croise son regard. Il répand également la terreur parmi les araignées dont il est sans nul doute le plus mortel ennemi. Le monstre, quant à lui, redoute plus que tout le chant du coq qui lui est fatal si d'aventure il lui parvient aux oreilles. »_

-Tuer d'un regard, murmura Tom, une mort à la fois douce et violente, discrète et retentissante. Les sangs de bourbes ne pourrons plus ce cacher.

Pour Tom c'était l'accomplissement d'années de recherches mais aussi le premier pas vers un noir destin : celui qu'il avait choisi. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la clef pour entrer dans la chambre. Et connaissant la nature du monstre, cela lui fût chose aisée.

C'est ainsi qu'un soir de juin 1943, Marcus et Tom se rendirent tous deux au deuxième étage. Le moment qu'il attendait enfin allait se produire. Et plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Les deux frères avait une façon bien particulière d'abordé ce moment : alors que Tom affichait un sourire mauvais, et jubilait de l'intérieur, Marcus lui n'était plus dans l'intériorité, et dressait déjà la liste de leurs futures victimes. Il était impatient et existé comme jamais.

-Tu as finis ? demanda Tom visiblement agacé

-Oh s'il te plaît ! Ralla Marcus, ne me gâche pas ce moment.

-Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Rugit Tom

Sous la surprise Marcus ce figea sur place. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tom, son propre frère, ou plutôt son regard noir et haineux lui fit peur. Pour la première fois il était dominé, et ne trouvait rien à redire. A ce moment précis, Tom paraissait presque plus grand.

-_Ouvre-toi_ ! ordonna Tom en fourchelang, et aussitôt, la pierre ce mit à bouger

Il y eu aussitôt comme un grondement, puis la partie haute des lavabos ce leva progressivement. Ensuite ce fut aux lavabos eux-mêmes de se mouvoir, s'écartant et s'avançant. Une fois qu'ils eurent bougé, celui portant la marque du serpent gravé, s'enfonça dans le sol, et une grille vint le recouvrir. L'ouverture ainsi faite donna sur un long tunnel vertical et obscur. De l'air humide s'en échappait, et une personne normale aurait été terrifiée par cette vision. Ce ne fût, bien sûr, pas le cas des jumeaux, qui atteignaient enfin leur but après 5 années de recherche. L'héritage de Serpentard était là, sous leurs yeux.

Ils ce regardèrent, et d'un commun accord silencieux, ils décidèrent d'entrer dans la chambre.

La descente dans le long et large conduit fut brève. Ils atterrirent dans un très large tunnel sombre. De nombreuses stalactites de pierre descendaient du plafond au-dessus d'eux. L'endroit était bel et bien très vieux, et à en juger par l'atmosphère moite et humide, ils devaient être sous le lac noir. Le meilleur endroit pour dissimuler une créature que nul ne devait voir en dehors de l'héritier de Serpentard. Pour les deux frères c'était leur récompense après maintes recherches. Ils continuaient d'avancer sur le sol inégal fait de terre et de pierres, sereins et prêt à accomplir la tâche qui leur revenait de droit.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant ce qui semblait être une porte ronde dans la pierre. Elle était ornée de serpents, gravés dans la pierre, immobiles mais pourtant si réels. Chaque serpent faisait le diamètre de la porte, les uns à côté des autres jusqu'en bas, à l'exception du dernier. Celui-ci ne laissait apparaître que sa tête au coin gauche de la porte. Les jumeaux restèrent devant la porte, silencieux, réfléchissant, parcourant mentalement leurs connaissances à la recherche d'une solution à ce nouveau problème.

-Peut être un autre mot de passe, suggéra Marcus, brisant le silence

Tom ce retourna vers lui, et ne put qu'être d'accord avec l'idée de son frère. Après tout, jusque-là, pour entrer, il avait fallu un mot de passe. Et il était plus que probable que Serpentard ait prit le plus de précautions possibles pour protéger son héritage. Après tout, il avait pour ennemi mortel Godric Gryffondor, et force de reconnaître que c'était un sorcier doté de grandes capacités.

-_Ouvre-toi_, ordonna cette fois ci Marcus en fourchelang

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, et l'épaisse porte tourna sur ses gonds d'elle-même, pour ouvrir sur un petit tunnel. A son extrémité était fixée une échelle de fer. Ils descendirent les quelques marches et atterrirent dans une nouvelle salle. C'était une salle étonnamment spacieuse au vu de ce qu'ils avait vu depuis qu'ils étaient entrés.

La pièce avait la force d'un grand rectangle, et sur les côtés, le large passage qui menait au fond, était cerclé de statues de serpents qui s'élevaient vers le plafond obscur. Ils avaient tous la gueule grande ouverte, montrant fièrement leurs crocs et leur langue sifflante. La pièce était faiblement éclairée d'une lumière verdâtre, qui sortait des larges ouvertures venant des quatre coins de la pièce. Au fond, était sculpté, sur presque toute la surface du grand mur, un visage, entouré de longs cheveux comme soulevés par le vent. Il avait le visage fermé, et ses yeux étaient clos. C'était un visage d'homme d'âge mur, qui portait une longue barbe blanche.

-Salazar Serpentard, murmura Tom

-Notre ancêtre, ajouta Marcus un sourire aux lèvres.

-Il est temps, déclara Tom

Il prit une inspiration, et prononça les mots qu'il avait soigneusement préparé pour appeler le basilic :

-_Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard_.

Aussitôt, la bouche de la statue s'ouvrit, et une énorme tête de serpent en sortie. Le basilic glissa sur le sol pour se mettre à côté d'eux. Il semblait attendre leurs directives.

Et elles ne tardèrent pas :

-_Va dans les couloirs du château_, commença Marcus

-_Traque les sangs de bourbe_, _et tue-les_, acheva Tom

Le basilic s'exécuta, et parti à travers les conduits pour rejoindre la surface.

Les jours suivants, plusieurs attaques eurent lieu, et progressivement, la peur ce rependit dans toute l'école. Tom et Marcus vivait cela comme un accomplissement. Ils avaient l'impression d'être enfin les dignes héritiers de leur noble ancêtre. Pour Marcus c'était même une victoire, presque un triomphe. Les deux frères avaient oublié leurs querelles passées. C'était comme s'il était à nouveau de jeunes garçons à l'orphelinat moldu, l'endroit même où ils avaient commis leurs premières atrocités.

Dans cette atmosphère générale de panique, seul les Serpentard semblaient garder leur clame. Durant ses chasses nocturnes, le basilic pétrifia plusieurs élèves nés moldu, ou sang mêlé. Jusqu'à cette nuit sombre du 13 juin 1943, au cours de laquelle où tout bascula.

-/-

Elle entendait l'hilarité de ses camarades de classe, qui riaient à gorge déployée.

Mimi geignarde, mimi la moche, la minable, la râleuse, tel étaient les noms qu'on lui donnait depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Elle les détestait tous. Ces gens si parfait, souriant, si imbu d'eux-mêmes, et prétentieux. Certes elle n'était pas d'une grande beauté, mais la jeune Serdaigle savait reconnaître la valeur des gens. Et même si elle était susceptible, elle n'en restait pas moins blessée par les nombreuses insultes qu'elle recevait chaque jour. Ainsi était née sa haine pour le monde. Et quand cela devenait trop pesant, elle s'enfermait dans les toilettes des filles du 2ème étage pour pleurer seule sur sa misérable vie.

Et encore une fois, elle était là, si triste, et en colère contre Olive Hornby qui s'était moquée de ses lunettes. Quelle plaie !

-Elle n'avait pas mieux à faire ? pensa-t-elle, si seulement ils me laissaient tranquille tous. Heureusement que la fin de l'année approche.

Elle eut un petit sourire à cette évocation d'une proche tranquillité.

Soudain, elle entendit une voix. C'était une voix masculine et elle disait des paroles étranges, comme si c'était une langue inventée. Elle attendit quelques instants, pour voir si le garçon ne partait pas, mais la voix était toujours audible. Apparemment il restait à une même distance, immobile. Excédée et persuadée il était venu pour se moquer d'elle, elle ouvrit brusquement la porte de la cabine. Elle avait à peine fait un pas qu'elle se retrouva face à deux grands yeux jaunes. Ils lui glacèrent littéralement le sang, et elle tomba en arrière. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, et ne sentait plus rien. Elle senti la vie la quitter, elle avait froid. Ses paupières se fermèrent, et elle mourut quelques instants après.

Tom regarda le corps sans vie de la jeune fille, son premier meurtre. Le basilic lui avait pris la vie en un regard. Le jeune homme ne pût réprimer un sourire de satisfaction. Même si il ne l'avait pas tuée lui-même, il en ressentait tout le plaisir qu'il avait toujours imaginé, une fois qu'il franchira le pas.

-_Je te félicite mon ami_, dit Tom au basilic,_ tu peux retourner dans ta cachette maintenant, où tu attendras de nouvelles directives_.

Le serpent obéit, et retourna dans la chambre par le profond tunnel. Tom la referma aussitôt.

Après ça, Tom et Marcus se retrouvèrent seuls. Et Marcus ne put retenir un rire sadique en regardant le corps sans vie de Mimi.

Tom et Marcus marchaient tranquillement vers le bureau du directeur, situé non loin des toilettes des filles. Arrivés en haut de l'escalier de pierre en colimaçon, qui montait tout seul, Tom frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, dit le directeur

Ils franchirent l'un après l'autre le seuil de la lourde porte en bois. Face à eux, le directeur, Armando Dippet, assis confortablement dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau une lettre devant lui. C'était un homme d'un très grand âge, probablement dans les 300 ans. C'était un petit sorcier tout ridé, à l'apparence frêle. Il était chauve, avec de rares et épars cheveux blancs, et une fine barbe blanche. Comme la plupart des sorciers, qui portait un chapeau pointu sur la tête.

-Ah, c'est vous, les frères Jedusor, dit le directeur

-Vous vouliez nous voir, monsieur ? demanda Tom mal à l'aise

-Asseyez-vous, fit le sorcier. Je viens de lire la lettre que vous m'avez envoyée.

Tom et Marcus prient place en face du directeur, les mains étroitement serrées l'une contre l'autre. Cette lettre ils avaient longtemps hésité avant de l'envoyer au directeur. Et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de leur vie, ils étaient anxieux de connaitre la réponse du directeur.

-Jeunes gens, commença le directeur d'un ton bienveillant, je ne peux vous autoriser à rester à l'école pendant l'été. C'est malheureusement impossible j'en ai peur. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas rentrer chez vous pour les vacances ?

-Non, répondit aussitôt Marcus. Je préfère de beaucoup rester à Poudlard plutôt que de retourner dans ce… dans ce…

Tom baissa la tête à l'évocation du lieu qu'il détestait tant, depuis toujours.

-Je crois que vous vivez tous deux dans un orphelinat de Moldus pendant les vacances, c'est bien ça ? dit le sorcier soudainement intéressé.

-Oui, Monsieur, répondit Tom, en relevant son visage légèrement teinté de rouge

-Vous êtes né de parents moldus ?

-Moitié, moitié, répondit Marcus. Père moldu, mère sorcière.

-Et ils sont tous les deux…

-Notre mère est morte peu de temps après notre naissance, Monsieur, informa Tom.

Il continua en expliquant l'origine de ses prénoms, que leur mère avaient tout juste eu le temps de leur donner avant le mourir des suites de l'accouchement. Quand il eut finit, le directeur reprit la parole :

-Dans des circonstances normales, nous aurions pu vous accueillir tous les deux cet été, dit-il, mais nous ne sommes pas dans une situation normale aujourd'hui.

-Vous voulez dire, avec toutes ces agressions ?

-C'est cela, en effet, reprit le directeur. Mes garçons, il vous faut comprendre qu'avec la récente tragédie qui a eu lieu, il serait déraisonnable de vous autoriser à rester ici à la fin du trimestre. La mort tragique de cette jeune fille, ne vous assure plus une sécurité pleine et entière à l'école. Alors que dans votre orphelinat, vous ne risquerez rien. Pour être honnête avec vous, le ministère de la Magie envisage même de fermer l'école si nous ne trouvions pas la…heu… source de ces désagréments.

Tom compris immédiatement où voulait en venir le directeur. Peut-être que s'il suspendait l'accomplissement de la noble tâche de Serpentard, Poudlard resterait ouverte ? C'était pour lui une question de survie, cette école était devenue la seule maison qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

-Et si le coupable se faisait prendre, Monsieur ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Dippet en se redressant sur son fauteuil. Sauriez-vous quelque chose concernant ces agressions ?

-Non, Monsieur, répondit aussitôt Tom

-Vous pouvez sortir, Tom et Marcus, dit le directeur

Les deux frères se levèrent, quittèrent le bureau, et redescendirent l'escalier en colimaçon. Tom était plongé dans ses réflexions et s'arrêta dans le couloir. Marcus continua encore quelques pas avant de se rendre compte que son frère n'était plus à côté de lui.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda-t-il en se retournant

-Suit moi, lui répondit Tom

Tous deux prirent la direction du hall d'entrée, à grandes enjambées. Ils furent arrêtés dans leur marche par un grand sorcier à la longue barbe et aux cheveux châtain-roux. C'était leur professeur de métamorphose.

-Que faites-vous si tard dans les couloirs vous deux ? Questionna le professeur Dumbledore

-Nous sommes allé voir le directeur, Monsieur, répondit Tom

Leur professeur leur conseilla d'aller vite se coucher, surtout depuis les récents événements. Il leur souhaita une bonne nuit, et parti dans la direction opposée. Les deux frères attendirent qu'il soit hors de vue, avant de prendre le chemin des cachots.

-On va voir Hagrid pour le dénoncer lui et sa créature devina Marcus

Tom hocha la tête en guise de réponse, et tous deux continuèrent leur route en silence. Une fois arrivé dans les cachots les jumeaux entrèrent dans la salle de cours de Slughorn. Ils restèrent là, attentifs au moindre mouvement, derrière la porte entrebâillée. De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'il y ai du mouvement dans le couloir désert. Silencieux comme des ombres, Marcus et Tom suivirent leur cible jusqu'à l'angle d'un couloir. Ils s'immobilisèrent l'oreille tendue. Ils écoutèrent un instant les paroles d'Hagrid puis allèrent plus avant.

-Bonsoir, Rubeus, lança Marcus

Rubeus Hagrid sursauta et se releva. Il était devant un petit local, la porte close, devant lequel une grosse boite en bois était posée sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

-C'est fini pour toi, dit Tom. Je vais devoir te dénoncer. Sinon l'école sera fermée si les agressions continuent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Ce n'était probablement pas ton intention mais une fille a été tuée, dit Tom

-Les monstres ne sont pas faciles à domestiquer, ajouta Marcus. J'imagine que tu as juste voulu qu'il se dégourdisse un peu.

-Je n'ai jamais tué personne ! s'écria Hagrid

-Allez, viens, Rubeus, dit Tom en s'approchant. Les parents de la fille qui s'est fait tuer arrive demain. La moindre des choses, c'est abattre la chose qui l'a tuée.

-Non ce n'était pas lui ! rugit le jeune homme. Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille ! Jamais !

-Ecarte toi, ordonna froidement Tom en sortant sa baguette magique

D'un geste de baguette, il fit sauter la porte du local si brusquement qu'Hagrid fut projeté contre le mur. Derrière apparu une immonde créature poilue, aux nombreuse pates, aux yeux innombrables et doté d'une paire de pinces aiguisées comme des rasoirs. Tom leva à nouveau sa baguette, mais fut distancé par la créature qui s'enfuit en le jetant à terre au passage. Marcus tenta à son tour de l'abattre, mais la créature avait déjà disparue au détour d'un couloir. Il retourna alors sa baguette vers Hagrid qui lui sauta dessus, et le projeta à terre. Sa baguette tomba quelques mètres plus loin. Marcus ce releva furieux, du sang coulant de sa bouche.

-Ca tu vas le payer ! hurla-t-il

\- Calme-toi Marcus ! ordonna Tom. On va l'emmener chez le directeur et il sera renvoyé. C'est une punition suffisante.

Marcus allait répliquer, mais le regard noir, lourd de sens, de Tom le coupa avant même d'avoir pris la parole. Résigné, il suivit son frère qui emmenait Hagrid dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci était calme bien qu'extrêmement triste. Il avait pertinemment que la parole de Tom prévalait sur la sienne. Face au préfet de Serpentard, élève brillant au comportement exemplaire, et très apprécié des professeurs, il ne pouvait pas grand-chose.

Après son entretien avec Tom, le directeur paru soulagé par la nouvelle. Et comme les parents de Mimi arrivaient le jour même, ils pourraient alors faire le deuil de leur fille en sachant que ce qui à causer sa mort n'est plus.

Hagrid fut donc renvoyé, sa baguette fut brisée et on lui ordonna de ne plus pratiquer la magie. Quant à Tom, on lui remit la médaille du mérite magique, un blason en argent, pour service rendus à Poudlard.

La fin de l'année approchant, tous les élèves étaient affairés à la préparation de leurs bagages. Les autres élèves de Serpentard étaient dans la salle commune de leur maison, tandis que Tom s'était retiré, seul dans le dortoir. Son frère était resté avec les autres, surement pour perpétrer une nouvelle « blague » à un élève d'une autre maison. C'était la personnalité de Marcus : dominer par la violence et les coups. Tom n'en avait que faire. Il observait son blason, le tournant entre ses doigts. Il trouvait cette récompense ridicule aux vues des circonstances, mais il n'avait pas pu la refuser. Du moins pas sans éveiller les soupçons. Il se leva de son lit, et resta un moment debout devant sa valise. Il y mit le blason à l'intérieur, et réfléchit. Il avait atteint un de ses buts cette année, il avait, avec Marcus, accomplit la volonté de Serpentard, du moins en partie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu de cet inachèvement. Mais il ne pouvait plus ouvrir la chambre tant qu'il était à l'école, car, contrairement au directeur et aux autres professeurs, Albus Dumbledore n'était pas dupe : il voyait très bien que Tom cachait quelque chose. Et à ses yeux, il était très curieux qu'un garçon comme Hagrid est pu être responsable de tout cela.

-C'est impossible, murmura Tom pour lui-même, il faut que je trouve une solution.

Il prit une plume, de l'encre, attrapa son journal pour y noter ces faits, mais il fût coupé dans son élan quand il vit que la dernière page qu'il avait écrite était à nouveau vierge. Il parcourra alors frénétiquement les autres pages mais le constat fût le même : il n'y avait plus rien. Toutes ses pensées s'étaient volatilisées. Il le referma brusquement et le lança contre le mur d'un geste de rage. Le journal tomba ouvert, face contre terre. Et ce referma aussitôt.

Tom le considéra quelques secondes, interloqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Mon journal aurait-il prit vie ? pensa-t-il. Il secoua la tête. Non non cela ne se peut ! Comment un objet pourrait-il prendre vie ? A moins que…

Tom reprit le journal tombé au sol, l'ouvrit, et ce mit à écrire : « _comment un journal peut-il prendre vie ? _». A son grand étonnement la phrase disparue au bout de quelques secondes. Et ce qui apparut le surprit encore plus : « _en étant toi crétin_ ».

Ce jour-là, Tom appris donc l'existence d'une forme de magie mystérieuse qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et il ne put mettre de nom dessus avant sa 6ème année.

Il mit donc cette découverte de côté, ne pouvant de toute façon plus se renseigner à la bibliothèque. Il garda précieusement le journal, qui resta bien emballé dans sa valise un long moment. Car les deux frères avaient une chose importante à accomplir durant l'été : leur oncle Morfin allait avoir une petite visite inattendue.

* * *

**Alors vos avis ?**

**_Chapitre corrigé en 2016._**


	9. Chapter 8: La bague de Gaunt

**Ce chapitre arrive avec beaucoup beaucoup de retard et je tiens à m'en excuser. **

**Par ailleurs, le chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, ma beta habituelle n'ayant pas eu le temps. Je suis toujours à la recherche d'un ou d'une beta, donc si vous êtes intéressé faite moi signe.**

**L'écriture de ce chapitre m'a pris plus de temps que je l'aurais voulu, et je m'en excuse.**

**On quitte Poudlard l'espace d'un chapitre, pour aller voir l'événement qui sera celui du non-retour pour Tom.**

**J'ai volontairement prit un peu de « distance » avec le livre, pour imaginer ce moment comme je le souhaitais.**

**Merci à Amethyst Adeira d'avoir mit ma fic en alerte ! Et merci à Lana pour sa review !**

**Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas la petite review en bas de page.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : La bague de Gaunt**

Le renvoi d'Hagrid avait suscité agitation et étonnement parmi les élèves de Poudlard. Chacun y allait de son commentaire, et beaucoup furent surprit de la protection que lui accordait Dumbledore.

L'été s'annonçait belle et claire, et la plupart des élèves étaient heureux de pouvoir en profiter enfin pleinement. Mais pour les nés moldus elle avait une saveur particulière depuis plusieurs années : un violent conflit avait éclaté en Europe, et bien que l'Angleterre est été moins amochée que d'autres pays, ces élèves étaient préoccupés pour leur famille.

Cette situation n'atteignait aucunement Tom et Marcus. Comme ils avaient coutume de le dire : ils ne prenaient en considération uniquement les choses utiles.

Assis dans un wagon rempli de Serpentard, Tom regardait le quai de la gare par la fenêtre. Tous ces élèves, joyeux d'être en vacances, avec leurs bagages et leur animal de compagnie, montaient dans le train en faisant résonner leurs éclats de rire tout autour d'eux. _Joie naïve_, pensa Tom.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les compartiments du train furent enfin remplis, et celui-ci pu démarrer. D'abord doucement, puis il prit de la vitesse et disparu au détour d'un virage. Tom n'avait toujours pas détourné le regard de la vitre d'où il voyait maintenant le paysage défilé de plus en plus vite à meure que le train prenait de la vitesse.

-/-

Quelques jours après être arrivés à Londres, et comme ils l'avaient prévu, les deux frères allèrent dans le village natal de leur mère : Little Hangleton.

La maison des Gaunt était située à l'écart, à quelques centaines de mètre de la sortie du village. A l'orée d'un bois, elle était presque cachée par les hauts arbres qui l'entouraient. C'était une petite maison à l'apparence miteuse et délabrée. Les jumeaux avaient presque honte de découvrir que des membres de leur lignée, si pure, aient pu vivre dans cet endroit.

Ils avancèrent d'un pas décidé vers la maison, et s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de la porte. Sur celle-ci était suspendu, immobile, un serpent retenu à l'aide d'un couteau planté dans le bois. Les deux frères restèrent interdits devant cette étrange mise en scène qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Dans un grincement sonore la porte s'ouvrit à la volé, surprenant les deux frères qui eurent à peine le temps de sortir leur baguette. Devant eux se tenait Morfin Gaunt, le frère de leur mère, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Ses vêtements étaient réduit à l'état de hayons, et ses cheveux, si sales et gras, lui donnait l'apparence d'un misérable.

-Fautez l'camps ! hurla Morfin après avoir repris ses esprits.

-Je ne pense pas, dit Tom en levant sa baguette

Morfin ouvrit la bouche, dévoilant sa dentition jaune et édentée, puis la referma.

Les deux frères le poussèrent à l'intérieur, et le forcèrent à s'assoir.

-Alors Morfin, commença Marcus

-Ne m'approcher pas sals moldus ! coupa Morfin

-Nous ne sommes pas des moldus ! gronda Marcus

Morfin ricana aux paroles de Marcus, tandis que Tom l'observait d'un peu plus loin. Et plus il l'observait, plus il ressentait du dégout face à cet homme, mais aussi face à cet endroit miteux, et aucunement digne de descendants de Serpentard.

-Pourtant vous lui ressembler, affirma Morfin au bout de longues minutes de silence, à c'déchet qui a souillé notre famille ! Tout ça à cause d'cette moins que rien !

Sans prévenir, Marcus poussa violement la chaise au sol et pointa sa baguette sur Morfin.

-Qu'est c'que vous m'voulez ? cria-t-il à moitié paniqué

-Où est-il ? demanda Tom froidement

-Maintenant ce ras puant vit chez ses parents, affirma Morfin un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Plus personne ne veux de lui depuis qu'il a épousé cette traîné ! cracha-t-il

-_Stupéfix_ !

Morfin se retrouva immobile à même le sol, comme figé. Marcus se retourna vers son frère, qui rangea sa baguette dans sa poche.

Sans mot dire, ils tournèrent les talons et redescendirent la route qui menait au village. Tout était calme et silencieux, le soleil commençait lentement sa descente à l'horizon. Little Hangleton était un lieu enclavé, niché entre deux collines.

Sur l'une d'entre elle, était construit un élégant manoir. Autour de l'imposante bâtisse, soigneusement entretenu, un superbe jardin à l'anglaise, aux plantes diverses et aux couleurs variées. Il y avait là des fleurs, des arbres feuillus, et épineux, des haies, ainsi que des arbustes. Certains formaient des chemins à travers le jardin, le faisant paraître presque plus grand quand on déambulait à l'intérieur.

Tout ne devait être que grandeur vis-à-vis des maisons plus simples, mais non moins jolies, pour certaines, situées en contre bas. Un peu à l'écart du manoir ce trouvait une maison très modeste, qui paraissait presque minuscule à côté de l'imposant manoir.

Dans ce lieu vivait le gardien de la propriété, sorte d'intendant chargé de la bonne gestion du domaine.

-C'est donc ici que vit Tom Jedusor Sr, murmura Marcus

Alors que la nuit était naissante, ils marchèrent comme des ombres jusqu'au haut portail de fer, qui marquait l'entrée de la demeure.

-_Alohomora_, dit Tom, la baguette devant la serrure.

Le côté droit de la grille s'ouvrit alors sans un bruit pour les laisser passés.

Les jumeaux marchèrent à pas feutré pour arriver devant la porte d'entrée sans briser le silence alentour. De l'intérieur venait les voix indistinctes de trois personnes.

-Morfin a donc dit vrai, dit Marcus

-Oui, et bientôt ils seront dans leur dernière demeure, tous les trois, dit froidement Tom en levant sa baguette le bras tendu.

-Attend, dit Marcus en arrêtant son geste, on ne va quand même pas les tuer ?

-Tu croyais quoi ? répliqua Tom, qu'on allait simplement leur faire peur, comme tu sais si bien le faire ? Les agresser comme n'importe qui pourrait le faire ? Nous sommes supérieurs à ses gens Marcus, et nous vallons bien plus qu'eux. Ils ne méritent pas de respirer après ce qu'ils ont fait à une sorcière au sang pur !

-Seul notre père est coupable, affirma Marcus, pas les deux autres. Ils n'en valent pas la peine.

Tom ne répondit pas, et avant que Marcus ait pu répliquer il ouvrit la porte. De l'entrée ils pouvaient voir que de la lumière venait du salon. Tom parti en avant et Marcus le suivit. Ainsi ils avancèrent en silence, sans un bruit. En ce rapprochant, les bruits de voix se firent plus audibles et les jumeaux reconnurent ce qui leur semblait être la voix de leur père, étrangement familière à la leur, quoique plus humaine, plus nuancée, laissant transparaître les émotions qu'il pouvait ressentir. Plus que quelques pas.

Quand Tom Jedusor Sr vit pour la première fois ses fils il ne put en croire ses yeux.

Ils étaient en tout point similaire à lui, comme deux parfaites répliques de lui-même : yeux marron foncé, presque noir et cheveux noir de jais. Sans oublier, la même détermination dans le regard. La seule différence notable avec leur père était que celui-ci avait ses cheveux parsemés de fin cheveux blancs.

Les jumeaux savaient depuis longtemps qu'ils ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à leur mère. Souvent, et à mainte reprises, ils avaient entendu les murmures et les remarques sur leur différence frappante avec leur mère, et donc leurs traits hérités, -et heureusement disait-ont-, de leur père.

Pendant une seconde leur père sembla vouloir ouvrir la bouche, mais elle se referma aussitôt, et sa phrase mourut avant d'avoir été prononcée. Après un court moment de flottement, Tom prit la parole :

-Bonsoir, dit-il froidement

-Tom, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda Thomas Jedusor en se tournant vers son fils.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, et sa mère Mary paru s'enfoncer encore davantage dans son fauteuil, les yeux écarquillés et le visage pale de stupeur.

La réaction des grands-parents était à la mesure de leur surprise : ils ignoraient jusqu'à l'existence même des jumeaux.

_Flash-back _

Merope Gaunt avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, et elle était désormais l'heureuse épouse de Tom Jedusor, le plus beau parti de toute la ville. Elle était enfin libre de ses gestes, et elle n'avait plus à supporter son père et son frère. Ceux-ci l'avait d'ailleurs désavouée dès l'annonce de ses fiançailles, et ne voulait plus en entendre parler.

Malgré ce bonheur affiché, Merope continuait d'administrer le philtre d'amour à Tom, qui lui était véritablement transit d'amour. Son bonheur fut à son comble quand elle apprit qu'elle portait la vie : elle allait devenir mère, et réalisé un de ses rêves, à savoir construire une famille unis et aimante, comme elle en avait jamais connue. Quand sa grossesse fut bien avancée, elle décida de ne plus donner le philtre à son époux, car elle avait fini par se persuader que son amour était sincère. Prise par son propre jeu, elle se rendit compte de son erreur qu'une fois les effets du philtre dissipés. Et malheureusement pour elle, Tom parti furieux, sans se retourner, la laissant seule et sans ressources. Elle était terrifiée, abandonnée dans un monde qui lui était inconnu. C'est alors qu'elle trouva refuge dans un orphelinat de Londres, véritable bouée à la mer au milieu de l'océan de sa vie déconstruite. Et bien que, sa tristesse fut immense, jamais elle n'en voulu à Tom d'être parti. La jeune femme ne blâmait qu'elle, et rien qu'elle, d'avoir été aussi égoïste et naïve.

Quand vint le jour de son accouchement, le dernier jour de l'année 1926, elle vit sa plus belle réussite : ses fils. Elle ne partagea qu'une seule heure avec eux, mais ce fut pour elle la plus belle de toute. Comme si tout ce qu'elle avait vécu au court de sa vie avait eu pour unique but de l'amener à ce moment précis. Elle n'avait aucun regret. Et espérait que Tom finirait par lui pardonner un jour ou l'autre.

Quant à lui, après avoir quitté Mérope, il retourna à Little Hangleton dans la demeure de ses parents. Bien qu'il n'y avait désormais plus aucun ami, ni même d'avenir, depuis son mariage, il n'avait nul autre endroit où aller, et celui-ci lui parut être le moins mauvais. La vérité était que Tom Jedusor Sr n'avait aucun honneur et encore moins de courage pour partir loin et construire une autre vie ailleurs. Et puis sans le soutiens de ses parents et donc sans fortune, il n'irait pas bien loin. Alors il avait ravalé sa fierté et était revenu dans la maison de son enfance.

En le voyant revenir, ses parents furent pour le moins surprit : ils ne s'attendaient pas à le revoir si vite, et seul de surcroît. Il dû alors expliquer son retour et ne se gêna pas pour exagérer son récit. Ainsi, il leur dit qu'il avait été drogué à l'aide d'une puissante drogue, et que le but de Merope était en vérité de s'accaparer sa fortune. Mais que fort heureusement, il s'en était rendu compte bien assez tôt.

-Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu plus tôt ? lui demanda son père Thomas, tu es parti depuis de nombreux mois, et il me semble étrange que tu reviennes seulement maintenant.

Tom resta un moment silencieux face à cette question. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et déclara que Merope était tombée enceinte, et qu'il avait eu pitié d'elle. Il ajouta ensuite qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche et qu'elle était morte.

Ce mensonge était pour lui la façon idéale pour expliquer son absence. Et ses paroles ne furent jamais remises en question, car jamais Mérope ne revint dans les environs.

-/-

-Et bien je suis navré de te décevoir, mais nous sommes bien nés, dit Marcus quand son père eu finit son récit.

Thomas et Mary, les grands-parents, n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Ils n'avaient jamais eu le moindre soupçon, et leur fils avait jusque-là toute leur confiance. Pour le frère de Marcus se fut les paroles de trop. Une intense colère grandit en lui, et il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas l'entraver. Il leva alors sa baguette et la pointa droit vers son père.

-_Endoloris_ ! cria-t-il

On père s'écroula alors sur le sol, se tordant et hurlant de douleur. Cette souffrance sans équivalent, n'apporta pas la satisfaction qu'attendait Tom. Il en voulait plus. Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur, il en avait presque mal tant sa fureur était forte et semblait prendre le pas sur lui-même, effaçant toute humanité de son âme. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut le coup de grâce.

_Avada Kedavra_ _!_

_Avada Kedavra !_

_Avada Kedavra_ _!_

En une poignée de secondes, Thomas et Mary Jedusor et leur fils Tom Jedusor Sr, tombèrent mort sur le sol, une expression de terreur sur le visage.

Les jumeaux restèrent quelques instants devant les trois corps sans vie, une expression différente sur le visage. Alors que Tom affichait un sourire mauvais et avait une lueur pourpre dans son regard, Marcus lui était comme sonné : jamais il n'aurait pensé entendre ce sortilège dans la bouche de son frère.

Il était violent, il ne le niait pas lui-même d'ailleurs, voir même sanglant, mais pour lui un meurtre de sang-froid restait impensable.

Certes, ils l'avaient déjà fait, mais indirectement. A ce moment-là, Marcus n'avait pas pris la mesure du geste. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était le basilic qui lui avait pris la vie ? Et les pétrifications avait uniquement pour but de terrifié, de faire peur aux élèves nés moldus pour leur faire comprendre que leur place n'était pas à Poudlard.

Faire peur était une chose, prendre la vie une autre. Faire peur n'était qu'un jeu, une mise en scène pour se sentir puissant. Tuer était contre-nature, et allait contre tous les enseignements. Aujourd'hui, Marcus se rendait compte de l'ascendant que son frère avait sur lui. Il avait le visage pale en voyant l'expression satisfaite de son frère.

-Sortons, lui dit-il froidement

Tom tourna les talons, et Marcus le suivit peu après. Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, tentant d'effacer cette image de mort gravée sur ses prunelles. Il secoua la tête. Quand il sorti à son tour de la maison, Tom était déjà dehors, à quelques mètres de l'entrée, et fixait le ciel sombre au-dessus de sa tête. Après un long moment il leva sa baguette.

-_Morsmordre_, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres

Marcus leva à son tour la tête, et vis apparaitre un immense crâne entouré de plusieurs étoiles vertes, sa bouche crachant un serpent.

-La marque des ténèbres, expliqua Tom

-Celle du livre de magie noire ?

-Celle-là même, répondit Tom

-Ton but est donc d'égaler Salazar Serpentard ? interrogea Marcus

-Le surpasser, corrigea Tom

Marcus hocha la tête machinalement, comme en signe d'approbation. Mais la vérité était toute autre. Il ne savait que penser de l'ambition de son frère et encore moins de ce qu'il venait de faire. Jamais Tom ne s'était comporté de la sorte. C'était comme si sa colère avait pris le contrôle de son corps. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Marcus avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire à l'avenir. Si cela était qu'un début, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir rester auprès de son frère pour connaître la suite.

Ils passèrent la grille de fer, et traversèrent le village endormi à pas de loup, passant tel des ombres parmi les maisons.

Durant le trajet du retour, aucun des deux ne pipa mot, et nul son ne vint briser le silence pesant qui commençait à prendre racine chez les jumeaux.

Au bout d'un moment ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau devant la miteuse maison des Gaunt.

-Partez ! hurla Morfin en les voyants revenir

-Assis toi, ordonna Tom en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Trop apeuré, ou trop lâche, Morfin prit une chaise en bois et s'exécuta.

-_Oubliettes_, lança Tom à Morfin, tu vas oublier nos visages, ainsi que nos noms, pour toi nous ne serons jamais venus ici. Et n'oublie pas : tu viens de tuer avec le sortilège impardonnable de mort Thomas, Mary et Tom Jedusor Sr. Et tu es fière de ton geste car ils ne méritaient pas mieux.

Pendant que Tom manipulait ses souvenirs, Morfin resta complètement immobile sur sa chaise. Il ne senti pas, ni ne vit Marcus prendre la bague qu'il avait à son doigt. C'était une belle bague en or, surmonté d'une sombre pierre.

-La bague des Gaunt, murmura Tom en la tournant entre ses doigts. L'héritage de notre lignée.

* * *

**Alors vos avis ? :)**

**La suite est déjà en cours d'écriture et j'espère la poster plus rapidement. A bientôt !**


	10. Chapter 9: Petit secret

**Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour tous les retours que j'ai eus depuis quelques chapitres. Ca me touche vraiment beaucoup, et ça m'encourage énormément. Et surtout : ça me donne de la confiance pour continuer. Alors merci à tous.**

**Ce nouveau chapitre arrive avec du retard et je m'en excuse. Il est plus court que prévu : j'ai finalement choisit de séparer la 6****ème**** et la 7****ème**** année.**

**Pour ce nouveau chapitre, on arrive à un moment clef. J'ai essayé le plus possible de me détacher du livre et de ne pas faire de « copier/coller» comme pour le chapitre 7. J'espère vraiment avoir bien fait. J'attends donc vos avis avec une plus grande impatience. Mais je me tais et vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture !**

**Encore une fois je suis désolée pour les fautes ça et là, je recherche toujours une beta pour cette fic.**

**Merci à Lyra Peverell d'avoir mis ma fic en alerte ! Et merci également à pour sa review et pour avoir mis ma fic en alerte et en favori ! Merci à Yukiee pour ses review !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Petit secret**

Le lendemain de leur départ, le meurtre inexpliqué de trois personnes fit beaucoup parler dans la presse locale. Little Hangleton se retrouva bien malgré elle au centre d'un terrifiant fait divers qui fit beaucoup parler de lui. Jamais il n'y avait eu pareil chose dans la région et les gens étaient terrifiés. Comment tuer sans laisser de trace ? Cela dépassait tous les habitants. Les corps sans vie des membres de la famille Jedusor avait été découvert par leur gardien tôt le matin même. Le ministère de la magie était intervenu rapidement et fort heureusement, avec l'aide du sortilège « oubliette » cet événement disparu des mémoires. Morfin fut accusé du meurtre au vu de ses antécédents avec les moldus. Il avoua sans mal, décrivant même avec précisions et détailles les meurtres. Lors de son arrestation, il répétait sans cesse qu'il avait perdu une bague et que _père en serait furieux_. Personne ne compris alors de quoi il parlait, considérant qu'il était tout simplement fou.

A la suite d'un bref procès il fût enfermé à Azkaban où il mourut quelques années après.

Tom et Marcus étaient déjà loin, et n'avait que faire de tout cela. Mais se serait mentir que de dire que les derniers événements n'avaient pas laissé une trace. Les jumeaux avaient désormais des rapports de plus en plus compliqués, et Marcus commençait à avoir peur de son frère peur de ce qu'il était capable de faire. Tom lui était satisfait, car sa vie avait enfin prit le tournant qu'il recherchait depuis toujours.

-/-

En ce début de 6ème année, une idée nouvelle tourmentait les pensées de Tom. C'était une douce torture qu'il ne pouvait apaiser avec les livres de la bibliothèque puisqu'il n'y avait rien ou pas grand-chose sur le sujet. Tout ce qu'il savait ce résumait à une phrase tirée du livre « Les Grandes Noirceurs de la magie » :

_« De l'Horcruxe, la plus vile de toutes les inventions magiques, nous ne dirons mot, ni n'enseignerons la pratique. »_

Tel étaient les mots de l'introduction de ce livre sur la magie noire. C'était comme si son auteur avait peur de ce qu'il décrivait, comme si c'était proscrit, ou que cela dépassait les limites de cette magie pourtant bien sombre. Et pour Tom cette simple phrase était le défis qu'il attendait, et celui qui marquerait sa vie. C'était une occasion d'aller plus loin que n'importe qui avant lui et de surpasser tout le monde, bref, d'être le meilleur.

Et comme chaque soir, après son travail, il réfléchissait au problème, parfois en passant une partie de la nuit seul, cherchant un moyen d'en apprendre plus. Assis dans un fauteuil, ses yeux fixant le feu de la cheminé, Tom passa en revu ce qu'il connaissait, et ce qu'il avait déjà accompli auparavant. Il ne trouvait rien, rien qui pouvait l'aider, rien d'utile. Il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. _Réfléchit Tom, réfléchit !_

Il s'arrêta et se prit la tête dans les mains, agacé de ne rien trouver et de ne rien savoir. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes et puis une idée, ou plutôt une personne lui vint à l'esprit : Horace Slughorn.

Le directeur des Serpentard était connu pour être un jovial mais aussi comme une personne singulièrement naïve. Et il aimait tout particulièrement les esprits brillants. Grand ambitieux lui-même, il aimait s'entourer d'élèves qui possédaient la même qualité, lors de réunion connue sous le nom de « Club de Slug ».

Outre cette qualité, les liens familiaux des élèves étaient aussi appréciés. Ces réunions avaient lieu traditionnellement le soir, dans les appartements du maître des potions.

Pour Tom s'était donc l'endroit idéal pour obtenir les informations qui lui faisaient défaut.

-/-

-Monsieur, est-il vrai que le professeur Têtenjoy prend sa retraite ? demanda Tom une fois que tous furent installés.

-Tom, même si j'avais la réponse à votre question, je ne pourrais pas vous le dire, répondit le maître des potions sur un ton faussement réprobateur. Mais je me demande comment vous faite pour être toujours aussi bien informé.

Tom se contenta de sourire à ces paroles.

-Au fait merci pour l'ananas, reprit Slughorn, c'est effectivement mon préféré. Comment l'avez-vous su ?

-L'intuition.

-C'est une chose étrange de connaitre des choses que vous devriez ignorer, et de savoir comment flatter les personnes importante. Il ne fait aucun doute que d'ici vingt ans vous deviendrez ministre de la magie. Peut-être même quinze si vous m'envoyer régulièrement des ananas. J'ai dans mes connaissances, d'excellents contacts au ministère.

Tom sourit à nouveau, tandis que les autres élèves présents le regardaient avec admiration.

-Il ne me semble pas que la politique soit ma vocation, affirma Tom. Je ne pense pas être issu du milieu qui convient.

-Allons Tom, répliqua Slughorn, avec vos capacités, il me fait aucun doute de vous venez d'une lignée de sorciers très honorable. Croyez-moi, vous irez loin. Et je ne me suis encore jamais trompé sur un de mes élèves. Du reste, votre frère Marcus devrait avoir une honnête position.

Tom hocha poliment la tête. Quelques instants après, l'horloge du bureau sonna onze heure. Alors que les autres élèves sortaient, Tom resta dans la pièce attendant d'être seul avec le professeur pour lui poser la question qui le taraudait depuis des jours. Après s'être servi un verre de vin, le professeur se retourna et fut surprit de voir Tom à quelques mètres derrière lui.

-Faite attention Tom, il ne faut pas que l'on vous voit dehors à cette heure-ci, vous êtes préfet.

-Monsieur, je voulais vous demander quelque chose. Et je pense que vous seul êtes capable de me répondre.

-Demandez, mon garçon, demandez.

-Que pouvez-vous me dire sur les…, il marqua une pause, Horcruxes ?

Slughorn le regarda, son sourire désormais effacer de son visage.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Horcruxe, répéta Tom. Je suis tombé sur ce mot dans un texte que je lisais et je ne l'ai pas totalement compris.

-Et vous auriez beaucoup de mal à trouver plus d'informations sur ce sujet à Poudlard Tom. C'est de la magie très noire, très très noire, déclara Slughorn.

-C'est pour cela que je m'adresse à vous professeur, reprit Tom. Les autres professeurs risquerait de ce méprendre, ou de ne pas comprendre.

-Un horcruxe est un objet dans lequel une personne enferme une partie de son âme, répondit lentement le professeur.

-Mais je ne comprends pas comment cela fonctionne.

-On sépare son âme en deux afin d'enfermé une partie dans un objet. Cette partie est protégée si votre corps est attaqué et détruit.

-Protégée, répéta Tom le regard empli d'une nouvelle avidité

-Le morceau reste attaché à la vie terrestre. On ne peut pas mourir, finit Slughorn. Sa voix reflétait son inquiétude quant à cette pratique qui le terrifiait. Il se demandait ce que son élève, si brillant, allait faire de cette information.

-Comment fait-on pour séparer son âme en deux ? demanda Tom en se tournant vers la cheminée à sa droite.

-Vous connaissez la réponse à cela je pense.

-En commettant un meurtre, répondit Tom

-C'est un acte contre nature qui coupe votre âme en deux, définitivement.

Tom avait le regard plongé dans l'âtre, ses doigts touchant la bague des Gaunt qu'il portait à la main gauche. _Ne pas mourir_, _être immortel_. Il avait enfin mis le doigt sur son destin.

-Est-ce que l'on peut séparer son âme une fois ? N'est-il pas possible de le faire 7 fois ?

-Par la barbe de Merlin Tom ! S'alarma Slughorn de plus en plus troublé. Tuer une seule personne est déjà une chose épouvantable, alors déchirer son âme en sept morceaux…

Il regardait son élève en cherchant à savoir s'il était toujours le même, et ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête. Tom qui était absorbé dans ses pensées, ne remarqua pas ce regard insistant. Au bout de quelques minutes le professeur de potion rompit le silence :

-Mais il s'agit bien sûr d'une question théorique, n'est-ce pas ? Une discussion académique.

-Oui, bien sûr, monsieur, répondit Tom en se retournant vers Slughorn

-Il serait préférable que vous ne répétiez pas ce que je vous dis… enfin, ce dont nous avons parlé.

-Je n'en dirais pas un mot, monsieur, promit Tom. Ce sera notre petit secret.

Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé un moyen d'exister éternellement, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver comment y parvenir. Mais il n'était pas inquiet : s'il était arrivé jusque-là, il irait _jusqu'au bout_.

-/-

Les jours qui suivirent Tom n'eut pas l'occasion de parler de cette nouvelle découverte à son frère tant leur travail à l'école était intense.

Ce n'est qu'un soir d'été, alors que le soleil descendait à l'horizon, que Tom prit le temps de parler à Marcus. C'était le tout dernier jour d'école de cette 6ème année, et la salle commune était vide. Les Serpentards, comme les élèves des autres maisons étaient dehors dans le parc, et attendait le traditionnel grand banquet de fin d'année.

-Marcus il faut que je te parle, commença Tom.

Il expliqua alors en détailles ses découvertes, ainsi que sa conversation avec Slughorn. Marcus écoutait attentivement le récit de son frère. Quand il lui parla des horcruxes Marcus ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine gêne mêlée d'une appréhension certaine sur les projets futurs de son jumeau. Il faut dire que depuis les événements de l'été précédent, une forme de distance s'était installée entre eux, et plus le temps passait, plus leurs différences devenaient marquées. A l'extérieur nul ne pouvait le deviner, même si ils passaient moins de temps ensemble.

Une fois que Tom eut finit son récit, un silence s'installa entre eux. Marcus analysait ce que Tom venait de lui dire et cela lui paraissait être de trop.

-Alors ça ne t'a pas suffi, souffla Marcus

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tom tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, répondit Marcus en se levant. Tu as tué des gens cet été !

-Et alors ?

-Alors ? C'est contre nature Tom ! Ca va à l'encontre de tout ! s'emporta Marcus

Tom ricana devant l'air défait de son frère, qui ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

-Cesse tes bêtises, lui dit Tom en reprenant son sérieux, tu as déjà oublié la Chambre des secrets ? Le basilic et la fille qui est morte ?

-Nous n'étions responsable qu'indirectement, répondit Marcus, là c'est différent : toi seul est responsable.

-Indirectement ? répéta Tom, Marcus nous lui avons demandé de tuer, et c'est ce qu'il a fait ! Tu auras beau te cacher derrière tes arguments, tu es aussi responsable de sa mort.

Marcus secoua la tête et fit quelques pas. Ces événements passés lui étaient devenu pénibles et il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se remettre les idées au clair.

-Seras-tu avec moi ou contre moi ? demanda Tom après un long silence

Marcus se retourna regardant droit dans les yeux celui qui était, malgré tout, sa seule famille. Tom le regardait, attendant avec une certaine impatience la réponse de son frère qui tardait à venir. Il paraissait contrarié par la question de Tom. Le doute avait-il germé dans son esprit ?

Pourquoi cette hésitation ? se demanda Tom pour lui-même. Il a le choix : _soit les forts, soit les faibles_.

-Je ne serais jamais contre ma propre famille, souffla Marcus après de longues minutes.

* * *

**Alors vos avis ? :)**

**La suite est en cours, j'espère la mettre en ligne plus rapidement que ce chapitre.**


	11. Chapter 10: La fin d'une ère

**Bonsoir à tous ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va impec, j'ai plein de projets sur le feu, que ce soit du côté des fics ou des nouvelles d'ailleurs. J'ai tellement d'idées !**

**Mais (oui il y a un mais) j'ai trouvé du boulot récemment (mon premier héhé^^) et donc je vais écrire un peu moins qu'avant. Néanmoins pas de panique je continue mes fics que ce soit celle-ci ou celles sur le Seigneur des Anneaux. Je vais juste être moins régulière dans mes publications. **

**Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents et je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira. Comme pour le précédent, j'ai essayé le mieux possible de ne pas faire de copier/coller avec le livre.**

**Mais trêve de blabla, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre qui comme son nom l'indique marque la fin d'une ère pour Tom et Marcus. Bonne lecture !**

**Je m'excuse pour les fautes je n'ai pas encore de Bêta.**

**Merci à neomatic69 pour sa review ! Et merci à kyrine d'avoir mit ma fic en alerte !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : La fin d'une ère**

L'été était passée comme une journée d'hiver : en un éclair, à peine née, et déjà morte.

Tom et Marcus n'avait pas reparlé de leur conversation du dernier jour de leur 6ème année. Mais bien qu'il n'en ait rien dit Tom n'avait pas arrêté ses recherches, et cela Marcus le voyait bien. Plus les jours passaient, et plus Tom semblait déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout de son idée.

Peu avant la rentrée, Tom et Marcus avaient reçu leur lettre pour leur 7ème année, avec tout le matériel qui leur faudrait, ainsi qu'une nouvelle particulière pour Tom : il était nommé préfet en chef ! Et il ne boudait pas son plaisir de pouvoir tout surveiller ou presque dans l'école, et cela durant un an.

Tom parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard, regardant chaque recoin de ses prunelles froides et glaciales. S'il était resté l'élève brillant et chéri de ses professeurs, il inspirait de plus en plus la crainte chez les élèves.

Les Serpentard n'étaient pas en reste : il avait trouvé en Tom un véritable meneur à suivre, un sorcier à la fois brillant et puissant à l'ascendance glorieuse.

Certes tout n'était qu'intérêt et ruse pour eux, mais il serait facile de limiter cette situation à cela. Car il était aussi question de peur et de crainte, et choisir le bon camp c'était s'assurer d'une certaine sécurité à l'avenir.

Presque toute l'année avait été consacrée aux très nombreuses révisions qu'exigeaient les examens de fin d'année : les ASPIC ou Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Contraignante. Tom avait brillamment réussit chacune de ces épreuves, survolant les sujets avec talent.

En cette fin d'année, couronnée de succès, Tom venait demander une faveur au directeur de Poudlard. Tom était sans aucun doute un des élèves le plus intelligent que l'école n'est jamais eu, mais malgré cela, il était un peu anxieux vis-à-vis de l'entretien qu'il s'apprêtait à passer. Car s'il était content d'avoir achevé ses études, il allait devoir quitter l'endroit qui avait été sa maison durant 7 années, et le seul endroit au monde où il s'était toujours senti lui-même et heureux.

-Ah bonsoir Tom, fit le directeur Dippet, asseyez-vous.

Tom s'exécuta, et prit place sur un des fauteuils en face du bureau du directeur.

-Donc si je comprends bien, reprit le directeur, vous souhaitez enseigner, c'est cela ?

-C'est exact, répondit Tom.

-Et j'imagine que c'est le poste de défense contre les forces du mal qui vous intéresse ?

Tom hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Le directeur le regarda avec attention, passant de son visage à son dossier scolaire. Tom restait impassible, attendant la réponse à sa demande avec une certaine appréhension.

-Il ne fait aucun doute que vous êtes brillant Tom, affirma Dippet, vous êtes même très certainement l'élève le plus doué que l'on ait eu depuis plusieurs décennies. Mais il me semble déraisonnable de prendre une personne aussi jeune que vous pour ce poste.

-Déraisonnable monsieur ? répéta Tom

-Exactement Tom. Mais d'ici quelques années, peut-être 10 ans, vous pourrez retenter votre chance, et il ne me fait aucun doute que vous l'obtiendrez.

Sur ces mots le directeur se leva, et fit signe à Tom de faire de même, et tout deux allèrent vers la porte.

-Soyez sûr d'une chose, dit le directeur en serrant la main de Tom, quelques soit vos objectifs, avec vos capacités vous les atteindrez.

-Merci monsieur, répondit Tom

Tom sorti du bureau et descendit l'escalier en colimaçon pour se retrouver dans le couloir désert. Pour une fois il avait échoué et n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Mais sa déception fut de courte durée quand il se rappela qu'il avait que 17 ans, et qu'il finirait bien par avoir ce poste dans les années à venir. Ce n'était, en sommes, qu'un délai supplémentaire, rien de plus. Il partit donc vers les cachots plus déterminé que jamais à modeler son avenir comme il l'entendait.

Ce petit délai supplémentaire n'était pas si mal en fin de compte, puisque, grâce à cela, Tom approfondit ses recherches en magie noire pendant 10 ans. Et effectivement, durant cette période, son avenir commençait à véritablement prendre forme.

-/-

-Alors que vas-tu faire ?

Tom se retourna vers son frère, il avait le visage tendu et attendait avec appréhension sa réponse.

-Tu ne le devine pas Marcus ?

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les pupilles de Marcus. Car oui il connaissait la réponse, mais il ne voulait pas admettre que c'était la vérité, et que son propre frère avait choisi la magie noire et ses pratiques obscures comme terrain de jeu. C'était trop dur.

-Si bien sûr, murmura Marcus dans un souffle. Bien sûr que je le devine. Mais j'avais espéré que tu avais changé d'avis.

-Changer d'avis ? répéta Tom en levant la voix, changé d'avis Marcus ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais me plier aux règles établies par des sorciers peureux et incompétents ? Et embrasser une grande carrière politique pour faire plaisir aux professeurs naïfs tels que Slugorn ? Ces gens-là sont limités d'esprit, et leur ambition est muselée par des principes ridicules.

-Effectivement je vois que tu n'as pas changé d'avis, dit Marcus sans cacher sa déception.

-Seul les faibles ce range pour obéir aux règles établies, déclara Tom d'une voix dur. Et si l'en va de même pour moi, j'espère que toi aussi tu n'as pas changé d'avis pour ta promesse Marcus, ajouta Tom en se rapprochant de son frère.

Marcus releva la tête de sa valise et regarda son frère. Il était déterminé, et ne changerait pas de vois, jamais. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Marcus ne le suivrait pas. C'était sans doute une des dernières fois qu'ils se voyaient, car une fois l'année finie, jamais ils ne se croiseraient à nouveau, eux les jumeaux inséparables, si semblable, mais aussi désormais, si éloignés. Marcus fit un pas en direction de son frère et dit :

-Je te l'ai dit : je ne serais jamais contre ma propre famille.

Tom regarda son frère, cherchant à trouver le moindre signe de mensonge mais il n'en trouva pas. Marcus était honnête, et il savait qu'il tiendrait parole. Mais malgré cela, Tom ne put s'empêcher de s'en assuré.

-Si tu ne tiens pas parole, commença Tom, et que tu décides de te mettre contre moi, je te tue.

Marcus resta sans bouger, son sang comme glacer dans ses veines. Tom sorti après cette dernière réplique, l'air satisfait de son effet, et de la peur qui habitait désormais les trais de Marcus. Lui resta immobile de longue minutes. _Je te tue_. _Je te tue_. Ces mots résonnaient avec violence dans son esprit. Ils n'étaient pas qu'une menace pas sérieuse, lancée au milieu d'une conversation, ils étaient vrais. Et non seulement ils étaient vrais, mais ils étaient aussi prononcés sans aucun doute, froidement et sans sentiment.

Ainsi, Tom s'attaquerait même à son jumeau, avec qui il partageaient tout depuis le tout début de leur existence.

Depuis ce jour, Marcus vivait seul en Ecosse, loin de tout et sans nouvelles ou presque de Tom. Car ils avaient se lien indélébile que personne ne pourrait détruire, pas même Tom. C'est ainsi que Marcus voyait dans ses rêves, quand il ne lutait pas contre, les agissements de Tom, de sa transformation physique aux meurtres. Et quand il ne rêvait pas, il sentait les sensations que cela faisait. Tom lui ignorait cet état de fait. Et quand bien même il l'avait su, cela n'aurait eu que peu d'importance pour lui.

Marcus vivait donc seul, loin de tout contact, ayant pour seul compagnie les paysages de l'Ecosse et la mer en face. Et malgré ses souffrances, jamais il avait regretté son choix de se séparer de son frère. Jamais.

* * *

**Alors vos avis ? :)**

**Je tenais à préciser un certain point. Vous avez été nombreux à me demander si Marcus n'allait pas mourir (vu comme lui parle Tom rien d'étonnant) et j'ai pensé qu'une petite explication ne ferait pas de mal. En fait pour la petite histoire, à l'origine il devrait effectivement mourir de la main de Tom. C'est donc pour cela que leur relation se tend sensiblement au fur et à mesure. Mais (oui encore) j'ai changé d'avis il y a deux ou trois chapitres parce que je me suis dit que ce serait dommage de tuer ce personnage qui vous plait, et qui s'étoffe petit à petit. Voilà donc pourquoi Marcus reste vivant. Alors bien sûr, cette histoire est celle de Tom et il n'est pas question que je l'efface bien au contraire. C'est pour cela que Marcus ne va plus apparaitre quelques temps dans cette fic. Il reviendra plus tard dans l'histoire.**


	12. Chapter 11: Hepzibah Smith

**Bonsoir !**

**Ce nouveau chapitre arrive avec beaucoup de retard et je m'en excuse.**

** J'ai trop tendance à me lancer dans trop de projets différents que ce soit des fics ou des nouvelles. Ça fuse dans ma tête !**

**Pour ce chapitre, je me suis inspirée du livre, tout en décrivant davantage les sentiments de Tom. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à Lana pour son adorable review et pour tous ses compliments ! Merci aussi à neomatic69 pour sa review comme à chaque fois !**

**Je n'excuse encore pour les fautes qui traînes.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Hepzibah Smith **

Depuis plusieurs année maintenant Tom travaillait chez Barjo et Beurk, magasin de magie noire glauque de l'allée des embrumes non loin du chemin de traverse.

C'était pour lui l'occasion rêvée de sortir des livres qu'il avait tant parcourus, pour se plonger corps et âme dans la réalité de la magie noire.

Et depuis toujours celle-ci existait en cercle fermer, placé volontairement à l'écart des autres sorciers pour mieux dissimuler ses agissements.

Ce jour-là, Tom se dirigea vers la maison de Hepzibah Smith, comme le lui avait demandé son employeur. Il obéissait docilement, sachant que ce travail lui apporterait bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Il avait changé depuis l'école et était désormais plus séduisant, ce qui à défaut de lui plaire, lui rendait le travail plus facile. Il pouvait obtenir des gens bien plus qu'il ne souhaitait en offrir avant de le rencontrer. Les cheveux de Tom avaient poussés, et ses joues s'étaient creusées, ce qui lui donnait un air faussement négligé.

Il avait quitté l'école depuis un an et avait trouvé ce travail très vite, ce qui lui avait permis de commencer à vivre seul dans une petite chambre peu après.

Marcus et lui s'était séparés après la fin de leur étude, le temps les ayant fait évoluer vers deux routes sensiblement différentes et incompatibles. Depuis lors, Marcus vivait dans une petite maison en Ecosse, vivant des bienfaits que lui offrait sa terre. Il était profondément meurtri de cette séparation, mais c'était pour lui le seul moyen de se protéger de son frère à l'avenir.

Quant à Tom, il avait tout simplement été déçu par ce frère qu'il pensait pourtant acquis à sa cause depuis bien longtemps.

-/-

Tom attendit quelques minutes devant la maison, puis la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une petite elfe de maison. Celle-ci le laissa entrer, et l'amena vers le salon.

Comme le reste de la maison, cette pièce était encombrée de multiples étagères et autres bibliothèques, sur lesquelles reposaient quantité de livres, de plantes et de globes.

C'était un lieu aussi extravagant que sa propriétaire Hepzibah Smith qui avait l'air parfaitement à son aise.

Tom avança avec aisance vers la vieille dame, et comme à chaque fois il s'inclina profondément devant sa petite main grasse qu'il effleura de ses lèvres.

-Je vous ai apporté des fleurs, dit-il en lui tendant le bouquet de fleurs qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

La vieille dame rougit non de surprise, puisqu'un vase vide était prêt sur une petite table, mais de flatterie.

-Vous me gâtez beaucoup trop, Tom. Asseyez-vous.

Tandis qu'il prenait place dans un des fauteuils, l'elfe de maison était revenue avec un plateau plein de gâteau qu'elle posa à côté de sa maîtresse. La vieille dame invita Tom à se servir, avant de lui faire remarquer la pâleur de son teint, ce à quoi Tom sourit machinalement sans répondre.

-Que me vaut votre visite cette fois-ci ?

-Mr Beurk m'a chargé de vous transmettre une nouvelle offre de cinq cents Gallions pour votre armure façonnée par les gobelins. Il pense que c'est un prix plus que raisonnable.

-Pas si vite Tom ! Je vais finir par penser que vous êtes ici uniquement pour les objets que je possède ! protesta Hepzibah

-Je suis ici pour cela, dit Tom doucement. Je ne peux faire autrement qu'obéir aux instructions que l'on me donne. Mr Beurk souhaite par conséquent que je vous demande…

-Ne me parler plus de Mr Beurk ! s'écria Hepzibah. Il se pense important, mais il y a des objets ici qu'il n'a jamais vus ! Après un instant elle ajouta : pouvez-vous garder un secret, Tom ? Je ne connaîtrais plus jamais la paix si Mr Beurk savait que je possède cet objet. Et jamais je ne le vendrais ! Mais je suis certaine que vous l'apprécierez pour sa valeur historique et non marchande.

Tom était soudain intrigué par les dires de son hôte, et attendait avec une certaine impatience, parfaitement dissimulée, d'en apprendre davantage. Quelques secondes plus tard l'elfe de maison revint avec deux coffrets de cuir qu'elle portaient au-dessus de sa tête tant elle était petite. Hepzibah prit les coffrets des mains de l'elfe et les mit sur ses genoux. Elle ouvrit le premier et tendis une coupe finement ouvragée à Tom.

-Un blaireau, murmura Tom, ceci appartenait donc à..

-Helga Poufsouffle, comme vous le savez car vous êtes de plus intelligent ! se réjouit-elle. Ne vous avais-je pas dit qu'elle est ma lointaine ancêtre ? C'est dans la famille depuis des siècles. Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Il me semble qu'elle possède bien des pouvoirs, mais je n'en ai jamais été témoin.

Tom n'écoutait qu'à moitié, trop occupé à regarder la coupe qu'il avait entre ses mains. Il y avait bien de la magie qui s'en dégageait, mais de qu'elle sorte il ne saurait le dire. C'était une pièce unique, idéal pour ce qu'il avait prévu.

Sa contemplation fut brusquement interrompue quand Hepzibah lui reprit la coupe des mains. Il ne put alors retenir un éclair de fureur rouge qui passa dans ses prunelles, quand l'objet reprit sa place dans son coffret.

La vieille femme le remit à l'elfe puis elle ouvrit le second coffret, et sans attendre Tom tendit la main et examina le lourd médaillon d'or à la lumière.

-La marque de Serpentard, souffla-t-il en regardant le S finement ouvragé en forme de serpent.

Hepzibah exprima son contentement devant la fascination de Tom, et elle entreprit de lui raconter comment elle avait acheté le médaillon de Serpentard.

Mais Tom n'écoutait pas, car il n'en avait cure. Il tenait dans ses mains l'héritage le plus précieux de sa lignée, celui qui lui revenait, avec tout le reste, de droit. Il observait le bijou sous toutes ses coutures, ses doigts fins le tenant avec précaution. Il ne pouvait en détacher les yeux, tout son être désirait cet objet.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hepzibah tendit la main, et à contre cœur, Tom le lui rendit. Mais cette fois ci, la lueur rouge dans les yeux de Tom ne passa pas inaperçue, au point que le sourire de la vieille femme s'effaça.

-Vous vous sentez bien Tom ?

-Oui, oui, je vais bien, répondit Tom à voix basse.

Quand Tom ressorti de la maison le soleil descendait déjà à l'horizon. Il traversa plusieurs rues avant d'arriver enfin à l'immeuble dans lequel il vivait, non loin du chemin de traverse.

Ce soir-là, quand Tom rentra dans son petit appartement, la fureur qui était née en lui l'après-midi même, ne s'était aucunement atténuée. C'était même tout le contraire : elle semblait plus rougeoyante que jamais, si bien qu'elle avait pris le contrôle de son corps. Son masque habituel du gentil vendeur, charmeur et poli qu'il montrait à tous, ne tenait plus. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti cela, c'était au manoir des Jedusor, quelques années en arrière.

Attendant patiemment que la nuit soit tombée, il retourna à la maison qu'il avait quittée quelques heures plus tôt. Il passa inaperçus dans les rues sombres et désertes, vêtu de vêtement noir et d'une cape de couleur identique. Il était comme une ombre.

Il entra à pas feutrés, passant agilement entre les nombreux cousins, tables et étagères.

-/-

C'est alors que cette nuit-là, il commit un nouveau meurtre, sans état d'âme.

Un acte prémédité, de sang-froid, pour voler deux objets qu'il désirait par-dessus tout.

Le médaillon tout d'abord, était son héritage, il était donc légitime, à ses yeux, qu'il lui revienne sur le champ et sans conditions, ni autres contreparties.

La coupe quant à elle, avait donc appartenu à l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard, une sorcière des plus connue dans le monde magique.

Tous les deux étaient affiliés à Poudlard, le seul endroit au monde qui avait été sa maison, et dans lequel il s'était senti lui-même. Cette coupe et ce médaillon avait donc une valeur immense.

Tom regarda un instant le corps sans vie et froid d'Hepzibah Smith. Il ne ressentait aucun remord, ni nul autre sentiment. Il était glacial comme à l'ordinaire, et rien n'avait vraiment changé, si ce n'est ses prunelles dans lesquelles brillaient désormais une lueur rouge. Ce n'était que le début.

Le lendemain il disparut, et plus personne n'entendit parler de lui pendant dix longues années au cours desquelles son destin prit véritablement forme.

-/-

Marcus se réveilla en sursaut le souffle court. Ses vêtements étaient humides, et de la sueur perlait sur son front. Il porta la main à sa poitrine, en tentant de calmer sa respiration saccadée.

Progressivement elle s'apaisa, et il put reprendre quelque peu ses esprits.

Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux quand les images qu'il avait vues lui revinrent en mémoire. Mais aucune ne ruissela le long de ses joues tant il était lasse des agissements de son frère dont il voyait presque tout. Et les visions de ce soir étaient de loin les pires qu'il n'avait jamais vues.

Au fond de lui-même il savait que ce n'était que le début, car son frère était déterminé, et il irait jusqu'au bout de son terrible plan.

Au dehors il faisait nuit noire, une pluie soutenue tombait et tapait contre les carreaux de la fenêtre devant lui. C'était comme les larmes qu'il n'avait jamais pu pleurer.

Plusieurs jours après il partit pour un endroit reculé dans le nord de l'Ecosse, et comme son frère Tom peu avant, il disparut à son tour.

* * *

**Alors vos avis ? :)**

**Bonne vacances pour ceux qui sont en congés, et bon courage aux autres qui comme moi travail.**

**A bientôt pour la suite ! :)**


	13. Chapter 12 : Quête d'immortalité

**Bonjour !**

**Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'attends avec impatience vos avis. On se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture !**

**Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes d'orthographe.**

**Merci à Svjetlana et neomatic69 pour leur review !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Quête d'immortalité**

Le meurtre d'Hepzibah Smith fit beaucoup parler de lui dans la communauté magique.

Après une brève enquête, il était apparu que elfe de maison avait accidentellement empoisonné sa maitresse en mettant du poisson dans son chocolat chaud. L'elfe avait avouée, et étant donné son âge, cela paraissait être effectivement un regrettable accident.

Personne ne fit donc le rapprochement avec Tom, la dernière personne à l'avoir vue, et qui avait pourtant disparu peu après.

-/-

Peu après la découverte du médaillon de Serpentard, et alors qu'il se trouvait toujours à Poudlard, Tom entreprit des recherches assidues sur les autres fondateurs de l'école. La question était de savoir si les autres avaient eux aussi des objets qui leur était propre.

C'est alors qu'il apprit une chose qui le surprit.

Il s'agit d'une histoire qui s'était déroulée il y a bien longtemps.

Nous sommes alors au Moyen-Age et Poudlard n'en est qu'à ses prémisses. A cette époque, les fondateurs de l'école sont les sorciers les plus puissants du pays et sont respectés par l'ensemble de la communauté magique. Deux hommes et deux femmes réunit dans un seul but : apprendre aux jeunes sorciers à se servir de leurs dons en magie, pour en faire des citoyens digne de ce nom.

Chaque fondateur possédait alors un objet qui fera partie de sa légende. Salazar Serpentard portait un médaillon orné d'un serpent en forme de S, Godric Gryfondor portait son épée à la garde incrustée de rubis à la ceinture, Helga Pouffsoufle elle avait une coupe, et Rowena Serdaigle portait un diadème sur la tête.

Et c'est justement l'histoire de ce diadème qui interpella Tom. Car elle était étroitement liée au baron sanglant, le fantôme de Serpentard. Une histoire tragique et sombre.

_Flash-Back_

Au Moyen-Age Rowena Serdaigle est alors connue comme étant la sorcière la plus sage et intelligente qui soit. Mais sa gloire allait briser à jamais sa famille : sa fille Helena reste constamment dans l'ombre de sa maman.

Son nom en devenait presque trop dur à porter, c'était une souffrance de tous les jours. Progressivement l'amour qu'elle porte à sa mère se transforme en jalousie.

Pourtant la jeune femme possédait des aptitudes indéniables, mais qui ne sont pas grand-chose comparé à son illustre mère qui en plus de cela, ne voyait pas son chagrin. Helena se sentait mise de côté et inutile.

Et un jour, elle va prendre une décision qui va changer bien des choses : une nuit elle vola le diadème de sa mère et partie sans mot dire. Pour elle il était l'intelligence même de sa mère, et l'en privée serait pour elle une chose bien difficile à supporter, pensa Helena.

Une fois le diadème en sa possession, Helena entama un long voyage à travers l'Europe, à la recherche de l'endroit idéal pour cacher le célèbre objet. Après des semaines elle trouva enfin le lieu idéal : c'était une vaste forêt loin à l'est, là où personne ne le chercherait. Mais une personne justement, vint perturber ses plans. Le seul être au monde, après sa mère, qui lui portait un amour sans limite et qui l'aimait comme elle était.

-Enfin je vous trouve Helena.

La jeune femme reconnu immédiatement cette voix. Elle l'avait tant tourmentée, cherchant à la séduire sans relâche. C'était la voix d'un homme sinistre, de haute taille, aux vêtements richement décoré et aux cheveux tombant sur ses épaules. Elle le l'appréciait pas et ne faisait rien pour le cacher.

-Que faite-vous là Baron ?

-Vous le savez ma chère.

-Ma mère vous envoi ? demanda Helena en se retournant

-Elle est mourante, informa le baron, et elle aimerait vous revoir avant de partir.

-Me revoir ? répéta Helena interloquée. Après tout ce qu'elle m'a fait subir elle voudrait que je revienne et que l'on oublie tout ? C'est une plaisanterie ?

-Venez avec moi, dit le baron en s'avançant vers elle, s'il vous plait.

-Non, déclara Helena d'un ton catégorique. Il est hors de question que je fasse ses quatre volontés ! Et d'abord pourquoi c'est vous qui êtes venu ?

-Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle savait que j'irai jusqu'au bout du monde pour vous, dit le Baron dans un souffle.

-Je ne puis vous offrir cela et vous le savez, dit Helena froidement en reculant d'un pas.

-Je souhaite simplement que vous veniez avec moi à Poudlard rien de plus, menti le Baron

-Je refuse. Et dite bien cela à ma chère mère : jamais je ne reviendrais. Et jamais elle ne retrouvera son diadème adoré.

-Cette querelle est puérile Helena ! s'emporta le Baron. Votre mère vous aime et vous le savez. Alors cesser de faire l'enfant et venez avec moi.

-Faire l'enfant ? Parce que vous pensez que ceux-ci m'amuse et que je le fais exprès ?

-Je n'ai pas dit cela, je dis juste que c'est ridicule.

-Bien sur suis-je bête ! s'emporta à son tour Helena, la souffrance est ridicule ! Mais dans quel monde vivez-vous ?

-Je ne mie pas votre souffrance Helena, rétorqua le Baron, mais admettez que cette histoire à assez durer.

-Vous ne savez rien, lâcha Helena, vous ne savez rien de moi, ni de ma vie et vous osez me juger ? Et vous dite m'aimez ? C'est vous qui êtes ridicule. Vous ne savez même pas ce qu'est l'amour.

-Il suffit ! hurla le Baron je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour me faire insulter mais pour vous ramener point final ! Je me fiche de votre contentement !

-Votre ami Serpentard vous a banni, vous chercher donc de nouvelles amitiés chez les Serdaigle Baron ? demanda Helena avec un petit rire. Vous dite m'aimez mais vous ne me connaissez même pas. Et en plus vous ne me respecter pas, alors que vous n'êtes qu'un vulgaire ancien élève de Poudlard, et un Serpentard de surcroit. Vous vous pensez au-dessus de tout, mais vous n'êtes rien. Vous êtes pathétique.

Chacune de ses paroles fût un nouveau coup de poignard pour le Baron qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa fureur. Il était là, devant celle qu'il aimait plus de tout, à se faire humilier et insulter. S'en fut trop pour lui. Il ne put contenir sa rage, et dans un geste de fureur il commit l'irréparable. Helena s'écroula sur le sol, un poignard planté dans le cœur. Elle était morte sur le coup.

Quant au baron, il tomba à terre et prit le corps de celle qu'il aimait sur ses genoux. Il tremblait de tout son corps et pleura de longues heures son geste inconsidéré. Quelle folie lui avait pris ? Une colère sans nom avait pris possession de son corps à peine quelques secondes, et voilà que sa vie n'avait plus aucune raison d'être. Sans elle comment allait-il pouvoir vivre ?

Il enterra sa bien-aimée au pied de cet arbre, là où était caché de diadème de Serdaigle, puis il se donna la mort. Leur âme revinrent ensuite à Poudlard où ils errent pour l'éternité.

Rowena Serdaigle mourra donc sans avoir pu revoir sa fille, et la cachette du diadème demeura secrète durant de nombreux siècles.

_Fin du flash-back_

Habillement, Tom réussit à convaincre Helena de lui révéler cette cachette. C'est donc en Albanie qu'il se rendit après le meurtre d'Hepzibah Smith.

-/-

Voilà des heures qu'il marchait au milieu d'une forêt dense à la recherche du moindre signe magique lui indiquant la fameuse cachette. Il n'avait pas pu transplaner directement sur place puisqu'Helena ne lui avait pas donné d'informations précises. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que le diadème était dissimulé au pied d'un grand chêne, plusieurs fois centenaire, et aux racines visibles et tortueuses.

_«Il se trouve quelque part à bonne distance de l'orée de la forêt. Il te faudra marcher de nombreuses heures. Mais de la magie entour ce lieu, tu le reconnaîtras tout de suite. »_ lui avait-elle dit

Tom devait donc se laisser guider par son instinct. C'était comme lors que sa découverte de la grotte avec Marcus alors qu'ils étaient de jeunes enfants : ils l'avaient trouvée grâce à la magie qui s'en dégageait.

Il continuait donc d'avancé, enjambant parfois d'épaisses racines, dans cette étendue d'arbres parfois sombre et menaçante. Son chemin était par endroits barré par des troncs d'arbres morts. Mais il ne perdit jamais patience, et même le froid de cette fin d'automne ne le ralentissait pas. Et tandis que le soleil descendait à l'horizon, il le senti. Ses pas l'avait mené dans la bonne direction : il y avait bien de la magie pas très loin de lui. Il accéléra alors le pas, et vit à quelques centaines de mètres de lui un grand chêne aux racines tortueuses.

C'était ici.

Il regarda l'arbre tant rechercher et il remarqua une grosse pierre un peu en retrait mais bien visible. Ce ne pouvait être que la tombe d'Helena, car, avant de mettre fin à ses jours, le baron avait pris soins de lui offrir une sépulture. Tom la considéra un instant puis détourna le regard pour rapporter son attention au pied même de l'arbre, là où les racines semblait l'écartée, comme pour créer une cachette idéale. Tom creusa activement avec ses mains, et après plusieurs minutes d'effort, il tomba sur un coffre en métal. Celui-ci avait subi les assauts du temps mais il semblait être relativement intact. Il l'ouvrit, et découvrit une autre boite, plus petite à l'intérieur. En ouvrant son couvercle il vit enfin ce qu'il cherchait : le diadème.

Il le prit délicatement de la boite pour le regarder de plus près et avec attention à la lumière du soleil. Un aigle d'argent et de diamants avec en son centre un saphir d'un bleu profond. Il porte à sa base l'inscription : _« tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit »_.

Pas de doute c'était bel et bien de diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Satisfait, Tom esquisse alors un sourire, avant de remettre le diadème dans son coffre pour le conserver.

-/-

Les années suivantes, Tom les employa à la création de ses horcruxes et à leur dissimulation.

Chaque création était extrêmement douloureuse, et il pouvait sentir son âme se couper en morceaux, et son corps se déformer de plus en plus. Chacun de ses muscles et chaque parcelle de son corps lui faisait mal. C'était comme s'il luttait pour garder sa forme originelle, comme s'il luttait constamment contre cette acte contre-nature.

Chose paradoxale, être immortel impliquait la mise à mal de son corps et donc de sa propre enveloppe, de sa propre vie en quelque sorte. Une vie sur un fil sans possibilité de retour.

Mais pour Tom, l'idée terrifiante de la mort suffisait pour le motivé à en faire toujours plus. Car cette peur avait pris possession de lui depuis bien longtemps. Elle était à l'origine de tout, et au plus profond de lui-même c'était elle qui dirigeait le moindre de ses actes.

_La peur mène à la colère, et la colère mène à la haine._ (*)

La dissimulation des horcruxes était faite avec soin et réflexion. Tom choisit à chaque fois des lieux lourds de sens et importants.

Il se rendit tout d'abord à Little Hangleton le village de ses parents. Il alla dans la maison des Gaunt, désormais abandonnée. Rien n'avait changé. Les meubles étaient toujours à la même place, comme si le temps s'était arrêté après l'arrestation de Morfin. Tom déposa une petite boite à même le sol. Elle contenait son deuxième horcruxe : _la bague de Gaunt_.

Il ne resta pas davantage dans les ruines et quitta le village sans se retourner, puis transplana.

* * *

(*) Phrase de maître Yoda dans Star Wars épisode 1. Je trouve qu'elle résonne parfaitement dans le cas de Tom et de son rapport à la mort.

**Cette partie de l'histoire de Tom est à la fois assez difficile et très intéressante à écrire, puisque pendant dix ans, puis pendant plusieurs décennies, on ne sait pas grand-chose sur lui. Mais même si JK Rowling laisse peu d'indice, c'est aussi ça qui m'a pousser à écrire cette fic. Et je dois dire que plus j'avance, plus je trouve le personnage de Tom intéressant et complexe. Il n'est pas méchant juste pour le simple plaisir d'être méchant.**

**A très bientôt pour la suite ! :)**

**Bonne rentrée et bon courage à vous si vous êtes encore à l'école et bon courage à ceux qui comme moi travaille !**


	14. Chapter 13: dissimulations

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous !**

**Me revoici avec le 13****ème**** chapitre de cette fic ! **

**J'ai été plus longue que prévu pour vous le poster et je m'en excuse. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Je m'excuse pour les fautes qui traînent ici et là.**

**Merci à Svjetlana et à neomatic69 pour leur review !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : dissimulations **

L'air frais lui fouetta le visage. Du haut de la falaise il pouvait sentir l'air marin, et entendre les vagues se fracasser sur les rochers en contre bas.

L'endroit n'avait pas changé d'un pouce : le temps semblait n'avoir aucune emprise sur ce lieu. Et presque aussitôt, Tom sentit pour la deuxième fois de sa vie l'ancienne magie qui imprégnait cet endroit si particulier à ses yeux. C'était la cachette idéale.

Il descendit jusqu'en bas et vit que l'entrée de la grotte n'était qu'à moitié immergée. La chance était avec lui.

Il plongea dans l'eau sombre et agitée, puis nagea dans l'obscure galerie. Une fois arrivé aux marches de pierre, il sorti de l'eau, et se sécha rapidement à l'aide de sa baguette.

-Lumos, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres, il est temps de se mettre au travail, ajouta Tom avec un sourire.

Il entra sans aucune difficultés, et transplana sur la rive opposée du lac sombre.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un récipient pour y mettre son précieux horcruxe.

Tom était satisfait de sa cachette, persuader que personne ne la trouverait jamais.

Il regarda une dernière fois le médaillon, puis il fit apparaître le liquide vert émeraude qui le dissimula, pour de nombreuses années. Il ajouta quelques protections au lieu, tel que l'impossibilité d'y transplaner. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il confia le lieu aux gardiens les plus sûrs qui soient : les Inferi, des êtres morts réanimés par ses soins. Il leur ordonna de ce dissimulé dans les eaux sombres du lac et de ne laisser personne arriver sur la rive où se trouvait l'horcruxe.

Une fois les éléments de son plan mit en place, il ressorti de la grotte puis disparu.

-/-

De l'autre côté du pays, bien loin au nord, Marcus vivait un sommeil agité. Il tournait et se retournait sans cesse dans son lit.

Son visage était crispé et sur son front perlait de la sueur, ses vêtements était également humide et son corps était tremblant.

Il voulait se réveiller et ne pas voir ce que Tom était en train d'accomplir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait beau le leur commander, ses yeux ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir.

C'était comme si on le forçait à voir les agissements de son frère et à revoir cet endroit.

Ça lui faisait mal, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. C'était une souffrance de tous les jours contre laquelle beaucoup aurait baissé les bras et aurait mis fin à leur jour. Mais Marcus ne voulait pas de cette idée. Il ne voulait pas faire un tel cadeau à Tom, il ne voulait pas devenir sa victime.

Depuis plusieurs années, Marcus savait que Tom s'entourait d'anciens de leur camarade de classe de Poudlard, pour faire des choses épouvantables dont il ignorait encore tout, mais cela le terrifiait. Marcus savait parfaitement que Tom n'avait plus aucune limite, en témoigne son nouveau nom et celui de ses « amis » : _Lord Voldemort_, _les mangemorts_, l'idée de Tom depuis très longtemps.

Alors bien sûr, il y avait, dès leur naissance, de la violence en eux hérité de leur ascendance, mais cela n'excusait rien.

Marcus regarda l'exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier posée sur sa table devant lui. Le journal ne parlait pas ou très peu de Tom et de ses agissements, par peur et par craintes sans doute. Car jamais aucun sorcier n'avait repoussé les limites de la magie noire comme Tom l'avait fait. Pas même Serpentard n'était allé aussi loin.

Certains sorciers l'admirait et le rejoignait, et très vite Tom s'était entouré d'un petit groupe de sorcier qui partageait eux aussi sa vision du monde. Pour beaucoup ils n'étaient que des sorciers de petite envergure, mais ils craignaient suffisamment Tom pour lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Et de cela, Tom était des plus satisfait.

Quant aux autres, ils étaient pétrifiés par ce qui risquait de se produire, ou était tout simplement indifférents. Ces derniers avait souvent une très grande confiance dans le ministère de la magie et pensait qu'il empêcherait le moindre dérapage supplémentaire. Après tout qu'est-ce qu'un petit groupe, aussi puissant soit-il, pouvait faire face au reste de la communauté magique ?

-Ils attendent quoi ? Qu'il y ait une guerre ? cria Marcus pour lui-même

Marcus prit sa tête dans les mains. Il était fatigué par tout ça, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne semblait vouloir l'arrêter tant qu'il en était encore temps.

Car ce n'était que le début.

Bien des années après, Tom, qui se faisait désormais appeler Voldemort, s'était construit une sombre réputation, et de nombreuses rumeurs circulaient sur l'ancien brillant élève de Poudlard.

-/-

Tom marchait à pas rapide dans la neige, serrant sa cape sur ses épaules. Il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt dans ce lieu qui lui rappela de nombreux souvenirs : Pré-au-Lard, avec l'école Poudlard un peu plus loin. Il faisait presque nuit, et la neige tombait en abondance comme à chaque hiver.

Tom marqua une pause quand il vit l'école devant lui. Tant de choses c'étaient décidées ici, et tant de choses s'y étaient produites. Son destin y avait pris forme pour devenir, près de dix ans après, ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Et il n'était plus le même qu'avant. Il avait tué Tom Jedusor pour devenir Lord Voldemort. Il n'était pas encore considéré comme une menace, mais il était patient, et savait que son heure approchait.

Il reprit vite sa marche, et arriva devant la grande porte ouverte de l'école. Il enleva sa capuche et alla à l'intérieur.

Il monta les escaliers, traversa des couloirs, et finit par arriver au troisième étage devant l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Il frappa à la porte et entendit l'autorisation pour entrer.

-Bonsoir, lui dit Dumbledore d'un ton paisible, tandis que Tom entrait dans la pièce. Assieds-toi.

-Merci, répondit Tom en prenant place en face du directeur. J'ai appris que vous aviez été nommé directeur, un choix des plus judicieux, affirma Tom d'un ton froid.

-Je suis content que tu l'approuves, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Désires-tu quelque chose à boire ?

-Oui, merci. Je viens de loin.

Le directeur se leva, prit deux coupes qu'il remplit de vin, puis revint à son bureau en tendant une coupe à son invité.

-Alors, Tom, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite.

-Je ne porte plus ce nom, dit-il froidement. On me connaît désormais sous le nom de …

-Je connais ce nouveau nom, l'interrompit Dumbledore, toujours en souriant. Mais pour moi, tu resteras toujours Tom Jedusor comme pour le reste de tes anciens professeurs. On n'oublie jamais vraiment les jeunes années de nos élèves.

-Je dois dire que je suis surpris que vous soyez resté si longtemps ici, déclara Tom. Vous n'avez jamais eu envie de quitter l'école ?

-Je dois bien avouer que non, l'idée ne m'a jamais traversée l'esprit.

-Pourtant un sorcier tel que vous, à qui le ministère demande si souvent conseils..

-Pour moi rien n'est plus important que la transmission des anciens savoirs aux jeunes esprits. D'ailleurs si je me souviens bien, tu as toi-même ressenti à une certaine époque une attirance pour l'enseignement.

-Je la ressens encore, affirma Tom. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis ici en face de vous, à un moment plus tardif que l'avait prévu le professeur Dippet, pour vous demander la permission de revenir dans ce lieu afin d'y enseigner. A l'époque de ma première demande, l'on m'a jugé trop jeune, à raison peut-être d'ailleurs.

Car je possède aujourd'hui des connaissances que vos élèves ne pourraient apprendre de nul autre. J'ai vu et fait beaucoup de choses depuis que j'ai quitté cet endroit. Mais vous le savez déjà je pense.

-J'ai effectivement entendu dire que tu as vu et fait bien des choses depuis la fin de tes études, dit Dumbledore à voix basse. Bien des rumeurs nous sont parvenues, Tom. Et cela me désolerait d'apprendre que, ne serait-ce qu'une partie, possède une part de vérité.

-La grandeur inspire l'envie, l'envie engendre le dépit, le dépit répand le mensonge déclara Tom d'une voix neutre. **(*)** Vous devrez savoir cela Dumbledore, ajouta-t-il une lueur rouge dans les yeux pour appuyer ses dires.

-Pour toi tes agissements sont grands, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dumbledore calmement.

-Certainement, assura Tom. J'ai mené des expériences et repoussé les limites de la magie comme aucun sorcier ne l'avait fait depuis son existence même.

-D'une certaine magie, reprit Dumbledore toujours très calme. Il s'agit uniquement d'une des nombreuses, d'ailleurs, forme de magie. Il en existe bien d'autres dont, pardonne-moi, tu ignores tristement l'existence.

-Certaines valent plus la peine de d'autres, pensa Tom pour lui-même. Mais le vieil homme s'imagine détenir la seule vérité !

Tom afficha une expression mauvaise sur le visage, signe qu'il rêvait de faire une démonstration de sa puissance à cet homme qu'il avait cru intelligent, et qui visiblement ne l'était pas.

-La vieille discussion, dit-il à voix-haute. Mais je n'ai rien vu lors de mes voyages qui me prouvent que l'amour est la magie la plus puissante, comme vous l'affirmer si souvent.

-Peut-être n'est tu pas allé dans les bons endroits, suggéra Dumbledore.

-Dans ce cas Poudlard est le meilleur endroit pour de nouvelles recherches, n'est-ce pas ? réplica Tom. Ai-je votre permission pour revenir ? Et pour transmettre mon savoir à vos élèves ? Je mets ma personne, ainsi que mes talents à votre disposition. Je suis à vos ordres.

-A mes ordres ? répéta Dumbledore, mais qu'adviendra-t-il de ceux qui sont à tes ordres ?

Tom fût surprit que Dumbledore connaisse leur existence car il avait toujours pensé qu'il ne savait rien, ou peu de choses, sur le monde de la magie noire.

-Mes amis pourront très bien se passer de moi, déclara Tom après un silence.

-Je suis ravi d'apprendre qu'il s'agit de tes amis. J'avais cru qu'il s'agissait de serviteurs, rien de plus.

Tom se contenta d'hocher négativement la tête en signe de réponse.

-Ainsi, si je me rendais dans l'instant à la Tête de Sanglier, je ne trouverais aucun d'entre eux.

Tom se raidit, son interlocuteur savait décidément trop de choses à son sujet.

-Vous êtes omniscient, Dumbledore.

-J'ai simplement de bonnes relations avec les barmen du coin. Une chose des plus utiles je l'avoue, répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton léger. Mais trêve de bavardage. Parlons franchement Tom, pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici, en bravant le froid et le vent, avec tes camarades, pour me demander un poste qui ne t'intéresse pas réellement ?

Cette fois-ci, Tom ne put contenir très longtemps sa surprise. Son visage pâle et froid la reflétait et ses prunelles devenue pourpre sa colère naissante.

-Un poste dont je ne veux pas ? Encore une fois vous faite erreur : je souhaite vivement revenir.

-Je ne doute pas que tu veuilles revenir Tom, mais permet moi de douter de tes motivations. Que cherches-tu Tom ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas honnêtes ?

Tom ricana.

-Dans ce cas, commença Tom en se levant, si vous ne voulez pas me donner un travail, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

-C'est évident, répondit Dumbledore. Et je suis sûr que tu le savais avant de venir. Pourtant tu es venu ici alors que c'était inutile. Tu avais donc un but.

Tom immobile à côté de son fauteuil se retourna les traits durcis par la fureur.

-C'est votre dernier mot ?

-En effet, répondit Dumbledore en se levant à son tour.

-Nous n'avons donc plus rien à nous dire.

-Non rien c'est vrai, j'en aie peur, déclara Dumbledore. Son visage trahissait sa tristesse, car il avait perdu un sorcier brillant, et il savait Tom sans limites, et craignait le pire.

Tom n'y prêta pas attention et tourna les talons. Il ne recruterait pas ses Mangemorts ici, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de faire l'autre chose pour laquelle il était venu.

Après avoir quitté le bureau, il prit la direction de l'escalier le plus proche et monta sept étages. Il marcha dans un long couloir à pas rapide avant de s'arrêter net.

-C'est ici, murmura-t-il en regardant le haut mur de pierre à sa droite. Il se mit à marcher trois fois devant tout en se répétant _« une salle pour dissimulé un objet, une salle pour dissimulé un objet, une salle pour dissimulé un objet »_. Quand il eut finit, une porte prit forme et se dessina petit à petit dans le mur. La salle sur demande avait pris vie. Tom ouvrit la grande porte et entra. Il se retrouva alors dans une salle immense, aussi haute qu'une cathédrale qui renfermait des milliers d'objets laissés là au court des siècles. Il parcouru pendant quelques minutes ces colonnes d'objets, et s'arrêta devant une table ronde. Parmi les multiples bibelots posés là, il y avait un coffret en bois foncé. Tom l'ouvrit, enleva le collier de perle qu'il contenait, et sorti le diadème de Serdaigle de sa poche. Il le regarda un instant, puis il le déposa dans le coffret. Après l'avoir refermé il déposa par-dessus une corde trouvée juste à côté. Le coffre était à présent presque invisible.

-Tout s'annonce à merveille, murmura-t-il un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Nous pouvons commencer.

* * *

**(*) : réplique exacte de Tom dans le livre. Je pouvais difficilement la formuler autrement. Ou du moins aussi justement que JK Rowling.**

**C'est un chapitre assez dense, puisqu'il y avait pas mal de choses à traiter et que je ne voulais pas le faire en deux chapitres barbant avec des phrases à rallonge juste pour meubler. Je n'aime pas les écrits comme ça. **

**J'ai encore une fois prit le livre comme base de travail pour le dialogue avec Dumbledore en réécrivant le plus possible les répliques, tout en montrant davantage le point de vue de Tom.**

**J'attends avec impatience vos avis !**

**Vous l'avez surement remarqué dans ce chapitre, et dans les précédents, que j'utilise toujours le prénom Tom pour désigner Voldemort. Je l'ai toujours utilisé jusqu'à présent alors je me pose la question doit-je changer et prendre celui de Voldemort ? **

**Certes dans le livre JK Rowling utilise constamment « Voldemort » mais en même temps l'histoire se situe dans les années 90 et Tom n'est plus Tom depuis très longtemps. Je suis peut être comme Dumbledore dans ce chapitre aller savoir.**

**J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis sur la question. **

**A très bientôt pour la suite !**


	15. Chapter 14: Lord Voldemort

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Ce chapitre arrive avec du retard et je n'en excuse. Avec tous les événements qui ont eu lieu ces derniers temps, j'ai eu du mal à écrire. Cela m'est revenu il y a deux semaines pour tout vous dire.**

**J'espère que vous et vos proches n'avez pas été touchés et que vous allez bien, même si bien sûr cela n'a pas été facile pour tout le monde.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Merci à neomatic69 pour sa review ! Et merci à ****Maryloudd d'avoir mit ma fic en alerte et en favori !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Lord Voldemort**

Deux décennies plus tard, le monde bascula, peu à peu, dans l'ombre.

Ce fut au début une simple rumeur, puis des voix s'élevèrent pour raconter les disparitions inexpliquées, de plus en plus nombreuses, tant chez les sorciers que chez les moldus d'ailleurs.

Mais malgré cela, personne n'osait vraiment s'opposé à Tom. Certains ne savaient que faire, et d'autres étaient terrifiés.

C'est alors que le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps s'éleva : Albus Dumbledore. Autrefois son professeur, il était bien décider à arrêter ce sorcier coûte que coûte. Il fut rapidement rejoint par d'autres anciens élèves de Poudlard, issu de différentes maison, excepter les Serpentard qui pour beaucoup avaient rejoint Tom.

Ils se réunir en secret et devinrent bientôt : « _l'Ordre du Phénix_ ».

Quand à Tom, il continua son chemin à travers l'obscurité, ne se cachant plus des autres sorciers qui désormais ne pouvait pas prétendre ne pas savoir.

Jamais le monde des sorciers n'avait connu une peur pareil, sauf peut-être lors de la chasse aux sorciers perpétrer par des moldus quelques siècles auparavant.

Mais cette fois ci tout était différent, car c'était l'un des leur qui était leur bourreau. Un élève de Poudlard comme eux, formé et cultivé. Ce potentiel et cette intelligence vue par Dumbledore à l'orphelinat, qui auraient pu faire tellement de bien au monde magique, était désormais perdu. Car celui qui les possédait était dépourvu d'amour, et assoiffé de pouvoir, il avait basculé dans l'ombre.

Peu de temps après la création de l'Ordre du Phénix, la nouvelle parvint aux oreilles de Tom qui hurla de colère. Il ne pouvait tolérer qu'une personne se mette sur son chemin. Aussi, et depuis ce jour, il traqua tous ces membres. Et très vite ils n'étaient plus en sécurité.

_Nulle part_.

Tom privilégia la torture plutôt que la mort. Car intelligemment il savait que la moindre information glanée valait de l'or.

Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'un autre sorcier était parvenu à la même conclusion. Dumbledore envoya donc la seule personne en qui il avait vraiment confiance : Serevus Rogue. Si celui-ci avait accepté de devenir un mangemort ce fût uniquement par amour qu'il le fit. Il voulait protéger par tous les moyens celle qu'il aimait depuis des années et rien d'autres. Le seul rayon de soleil de sa vie misérable valait bien ce sacrifice.

Il permit à Dumbledore de tout savoir des agissements de Tom et de ses mangemorts, mais également leur nom. Ce fut donc une réussite totale puisque Tom ne sut rien de tout ça, car jamais Severus attira les soupçons et pas une seule seconde Tom n'eut de doute. C'était même celui en qui il avait le plus confiance. Enfin dans le sens que donnait Tom à ce nom.

-/-

Une jeune femme était allongée à même le sol, les yeux grand ouvert, écarquillés de terreur, et les membres solidement attachés à de froides chaines en métal, qui lui serrait les poignets et les chevilles à la limite du supportable. Elle était là, sans défense, sans baguette, attendant avec angoisse de connaitre son sort.

Devant elle, se tenait debout le sorcier que tout le monde craignait, tout habillé de noir. Il lui tournait le dos, murmurant des choses pour lui-même à peine inaudibles à ses oreilles. Elle ne pouvait en comprendre le sens, mais cela n'avait pour elle aucune importance. Elle voulait juste que tout ça prenne fin. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, et sa bouche était rendue sèche par la soif. Elle n'avait pas bu, ni dormi depuis plusieurs jours maintenant et elle voulait que tout cela s'arrête.

_Que tout s'arrête_.

Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix elle connaissait les risques. Mais elle n'en n'avait pas moins peur du moment fatidique de la mort.

-Je ne te le demanderais qu'une fois, commença Tom d'une voix glaciale, donne nous les noms des membres de ton groupe.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors. Elle devait ne pas répondre pour protéger les autres, elle le savait.

Après un moment, Tom se retourna, lentement. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage car il était dissimulé par une large capuche noire.

-Nous t'avons trouvée, nous trouverons les autres, ajouta Tom froidement.

Cette phrase terrifia encore un peu plus la jeune femme et provoqua des rires malsains parmi les mangemorts présent dans la pièce.

-Tu as peur, je le sens, continua Tom, il ne tient qu'à toi de mettre fin à ta souffrance. Il se mit en face d'elle et ajouta : sinon considère que la mort sera ta seule échappatoire.

La jeune femme ne put retenir un sursaut d'angoisse quand elle vit des lueurs rouges dans les prunelles de Tom.

Durant plusieurs minutes il n'y eu pas un mot ni même un murmure.

Les mangemorts attendaient que leur maître agisse, alors que celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre. Tom était toujours sereins bien que de plus en plus lassé par la situation présente. Et plus les minutes passaient, plus il devenait évident qu'il n'apprendrait rien d'utile d'elle. Cela l'énerva au plus haut point. Il avait horreur de perdre son temps.

-Et bien, je crains que vous nous soyez inutile, déclara Tom

-S'il vous plait, je vous en prie, pitié, articula la jeune femme avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Tom lui ricana.

-Tu es pathétique. Une pauvre misérable fille.

Elle ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes et pleura de désespoir.

-Silence ! hurla Tom. Tu me demande pitié mais tu ne la mérite pas, lui dit Tom en se rapprochant d'elle. Je ne mange pas de ce pain-là, je ne suis pas Dumbledore, cracha-t-il.

Soudain, sans prévenir, il la libéra d'un coup de baguette et la fit léviter devant lui. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais une terreur s'était emparer d'elle. Elle allait mourir, elle le savait.

-Regarder là ! La peur se lit dans ses yeux, commença Tom à l'adresse des mangemorts. Elle fait partie du camp des faibles ! Regarder cette terreur. Pathétique.

-S'il vous plait murmura-t-elle tremblante, monsieur Jedusor..

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! rugit-il. Cet homme est mort ! MORT !

JE SUIS LORD VOLDEMORT !

ADAVA KEDAVRA !

Un éclair de lumière verte sorti de sa baguette et heurta violemment la jeune femme.

Elle était morte, tombée au sol avec bruit.

Le tout premier membre de l'Ordre du phénix est mort. Et ce n'était que le funeste commencement.

Ce soir-là, Tom Jedusor Jr devint réellement Lord Voldemort aux yeux de tous. Tous les sorciers du monde connaissaient son existence, et ils en avaient une peur sans nom. Ils le craignaient tellement qu'ils décidèrent de lui donner un autre nom : « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ».

Tom avait réussi : il avait le pouvoir, il avait la renommée, et tous les autres étaient terrifiés par ce qu'il était devenu.

Durant neuf années, les disparitions s'accélérèrent et plus personne n'était à l'abri. Plus Tom prenait du pouvoir, plus l'air semblait lourd et le ciel sombre. Voldemort était là plus puissant que jamais. Et il avait de plus en plus d'adeptes.

Mais un jour, un grain de sable inattendu vient mettre en péril ses plans. C'était une chose qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, une chose émanant d'une personne qui n'avait pas une grande importance dans la marche du monde jusqu'à présent. Et cette information réveilla en lui cette peur enfouie en lui : celle d'échouer ou pire de ne plus exister.

* * *

**Je sais, je sais, je vous laisse avec un joli suspense comme j'aime les écrire (pas les lire par contre !^^). Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais je tenais à vous publier un dernier chapitre pour 2015. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous a plu. Car l'importance c'est le contenu non ?**

**Ce 14****ème**** chapitre de ma fic qui est bien plus sombre que les autres (vous l'aurez vu au titre je pense). Avec lui on rentre dans la seconde partie de la fic.**

**Je vous avais demandé au chapitre précédent, votre avis sur l'abandon du nom de Tom. Ce chapitre m'a permis de répondre à cette question, et je trouve qu'il est maintenant opportun de l'appeler par le nom qu'il s'est choisi à savoir Lord Voldemort.**

**Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et un joyeux noël !**

**On se revoit en 2016 ! :) **

**Alors vos avis ?**


	16. Chapter 15: Godric's Hollow

**J'aimerais, avant toute chose, dédier ce chapitre à Alan Rickman disparu il y a quelques jours. Je n'ai pas les mots pour décrire ce que je ressens.**

**Que l'on grandisse avec Harry Potter, le Seigneur des Anneaux, ou encore Star Wars, les acteurs et l'équipe technique sont devenus familier. Même sans les avoirs rencontrés on s'attache à eux, et on ne les imagine pas mourir.**

**Et après toutes les pertes de l'année dernière et celles de cette année, ça fait un peu beaucoup.**  
**Je me dis que grâce à ses films il restera toujours avec nous, mais ça n'enlève pas la tristesse et la douleur.**

* * *

**Malgré ce début d'année difficile, je tiens à vous souhaitez à tous une merveilleuse année 2016 ! J'espère que cette année vous apportera plein de réussite dans tout vos projets / études / travail !**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à neomatic69 et BellatrixAshworthBlack pour leur review !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Godric's Hollow**

Le ciel était noir ce soir-là. Ni la lune, ni les étoiles ne venait l'éclairer. L'atmosphère était lourde et les gens silencieux. Comme c'était le cas depuis plusieurs années, de sombres événements se profilaient à nouveau, même le ciel le savait. Le monde magique était arrivé à la croisé des chemins, et en sortirait profondément changé peu importe le dénouement de cette histoire.

Dumbledore marchait à pas rapide vers le village de Pré-au-Lard. Il avait rendez-vous à la Tête de Sanglier pour une entrevue un peu particulière : il devait rencontrer une postulante au poste de professeur de divination.

Et il avait longtemps hésité avant de finalement accepter l'entrevue. Une des raisons principale était qu'il n'avait jamais été intéressé par cette matière, et il n'en voyait pas vraiment l'utilité dans le programme scolaire. C'était pour lui une chose des plus hasardeuse et inutile.

-Une véritable perte de temps, soupira-t-il

Arrivé devant l'établissement il ouvrit la porte et entra.

C'était un endroit sinistre, parfait si l'on veut être discret et ne pas être entendu par quiconque. Il reconnut immédiatement la candidate pour le poste, non pas parce qu'elle était assise seule, et qu'elle était l'unique cliente qui semblait attendre quelqu'un, mais par ses vêtements peu courant, même dans le monde magique.

Elle portait de très nombreux châles, dont un sur les cheveux, de nombreux bijoux tels que des bracelets, des colliers et des bagues.

-Bonjour, madame Trelawney, dit Dumbledore

Sibylle leva la tête vers lui et se leva maladroitement pour lui serrer la main.

-Bonjour, dit-elle à son tour.

A peine installée face à Dumbledore elle prit une voix bien différente, rauque et dure et dit :

-_ Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

Sibylle marqua une pause, comme si elle déchiffrait les informations qui lui arrivaient et cherchait les mots pour les transmettre. Soudain un homme habillé de noir se leva précipitamment et quitta les Trois balais. Dumbledore l'avait vu en rentrant et savait qu'il était un serviteur à la solde de Voldemort. Quand il fût parti, Dumbledore se retourna vers Sibylle qui continua, toujours d'une voix rauque :

_-..et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

Soudain Sibylle toussa et secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Dumbledore la regardait fixement, toujours sous le choc des mots qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Vous avez dit quelque chose monsieur ? demanda-t-elle

-J'aimerais que vous veniez dans mon école, dit Dumbledore toujours en la fixant.

Le directeur de Poudlard le savait : cette prédiction était d'une importance cruciale pour la suite du combat contre Voldemort. Mais malheureusement pour lui, un mangemort avait entendu la prophétie, ou du moins une partie. Et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Voldemort fasse de nouvelles victimes.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée mais une faible lueur émanait encore d'une des fenêtres de la sombre façade du bâtiment de pierre. De nombreuses personnes étaient présentes dans la demeure. Des anciens serpentard qui avaient fait le choix de l'ombre, le choix de suivre le chemin tracé par Voldemort. Un chemin fait de magie noire, de torture et de meurtres. Un chemin d'où l'on ne revient pas.

Voldemort regardait par la fenêtre sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce monde qui s'étendait face à lui. A cet instant il était satisfait car, pour le moment, ses plans se déroulaient comme ils les avaient imaginés.

Severus Rogue, venait d'arriver dans la demeure. Il avait une nouvelle des plus importantes à transmettre à son maître. Une nouvelle qui déterminerait l'avenir du monde magique. Il s'était même demandé s'il fallait qu'il la lui transmette. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il monta donc à l'étage et attendit.

-Je t'écoute Severus, dit Voldemort après quelques instants d'un silence pesant.

-Maître je vous apporte des nouvelles, commença Severus, des nouvelles importantes, cruciales.

-Quelles nouvelles ? demanda Voldemort froidement

Severus répéta alors mot pour mot la prophétie qu'il avait entendu un peu plus tôt.

Voldemort écouta chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche du mangemort. Et chaque mot était pour lui plus douloureux et éveillait une colère noire qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis bien longtemps. Car cette prophétie lui donnait une faille, un risque pour lui de ne plus exister.

_Ne plus exister_. Cette simple pensée lui était insupportable.

-JE VAIS LES TUER ! hurla Voldemort quand Severus eu finit.

Les mangemorts présent dans la pièce n'en menaient pas large face à la colère terrible de leur maître. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu dans un tel état de rage.

-Les Potter vont payer leur affront, déclara froidement Voldemort. Ils ne se dresseront plus jamais face à nous.

Severus était terrorisé et ne savait que faire. Il tremblait et bougeait nerveusement. Dumbledore lui attendait que son interlocuteur se calme. Mais ce fut vain et au bout de quelques minutes il rompit le silence :

-Quel est le message de Lord Voldemort, Severus ?

-Je n'ai pas de message, répondit Severus d'une voix tremblante. Je suis venus vous demandez…

-Eh bien Severus demandez !

Severus se tordait les mains nerveusement, il ne savait plus par où commencer, il était paralysé par la peur. Et pourtant le temps pressait. Il fallait tout faire pour la sauver. Tout.

-La prophétie,… la prédiction de Trelawney…

-Ah c'est donc cela, dit Dumbledore. Qu'avez-vous dit à Voldemort ?

-Tout…absolument tout… enfin… tout ce que j'ai entendu, répondit Severus. C'est pourquoi je vous demande… Il pense qu'il s'agit de Lily Evans ! Vous devez faire quelque chose. La protéger… les protéger tous ! Vous devez les cacher, les cacher tous, supplia Severus

-Que me donnez vous en échange ?

-Tout. Tout ce que vous voudrez.

-Vous serez nos yeux et nos oreilles auprès de Voldemort. Et personne ne doit l'apprendre. Pas même les autres professeurs. Ni même Voldemort bien sûr. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Parfaitement.

Voldemort marchait seul, dans l'ombre, sans faire le moindre bruit. Tout était silencieux autour de lui. Le village de Godric's Hollow était calme. C'était sans doute le lieu le plus important de l'histoire de la magie, puisqu'il avait vu naître Godric Griffondor, lui-même.

Mais ce soir, en cette froide nuit d'octobre, ce n'est pas la gloire mais la terreur qui allait frapper. Car en ce lieu se cachait la famille que Voldemort détestait le plus. Les Potter avaient eu l'audace de le défier trois fois, et ils avaient mis au monde la seule personne qui pourrait mettre un terme à sa vie. Et cela il ne pouvait le laisser faire. Il était donc parti seul pour tuer l'unique frein à son immortalité.

Après plusieurs semaines de recherche il avait trouvé leur cachette. En vérité ce n'était pas de son seul fait, puisqu'il avait été aidé par une personne inattendue : Peter Pettigrow. Cet ami des Potter était leur gardien du secret et par conséquent il savait où ils étaient.

D'un simple tour de magie il ouvrit la porte de leur maison. De la lumière venait de l'intérieur, et il entendit quelqu'un monter à l'étage. Puis l'ombre d'une silhouette vint alors vers lui.

-Bonsoir James, dit froidement Voldemort.

James recula d'un pas, ne sachant que faire face à son ennemi juré. Il n'avait pas sa baguette avec lui, et se sentait, à juste titre, vulnérable et impuissant.

Pourtant il savait que ce jour viendrait. Chaque membre de l'ordre le savait.

Tout d'un coup il se rappela Lily et Harry qui étaient tous les deux à l'étage. Les amours de sa vie étaient eux aussi en danger. Et tant pis pour sa vie à lui, il se devait d'être avec eux jusqu'à la fin.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea en courant vers l'escalier qu'il commença à monter.

Voldemort le suivit, et avant même qu'il est pu rejoindre sa famille, James s'écroula sur le sol.

James Potter était mort.

-Pas de baguette James, ce n'est pas digne d'un sorcier.

Voldemort enjamba le corps inerte de James et se dirigea vers la première porte à droite en haut de l'escalier. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste de baguette et elle tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol, à l'intérieur d'une petite pièce. Lily Potter se tenait debout serrant son bébé dans ses bras. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, et déposa son fils dans son berceau.

-Il mourra aussi, siffla-t-il

-Tuez-moi si vous voulez mais ne touchez pas à mon fils, répliqua sèchement Lily.

Le sourire mauvais de Voldemort ne lui fit pas détourner le regard : elle savait depuis longtemps ce qui l'attendait, et depuis longtemps elle n'avait pas peur de mourir. Son combat valait tous les sacrifices.

-_AVADA KEDAVRA_ !

Il y eu une détonation, et à son tour la jeune femme s'écoula sur le sol.

Lily Potter était morte.

Ses derniers mots avaient été pour son fils Harry, à qui elle avait transmis tout son amour, la magie la plus pure, mais aussi la plus ancienne. Et c'était également la seule dont Voldemort n'avait pas connaissance, parce qu'il était né sans amour.

Il se tourna vers Harry qui se tenait debout dans son lit, les joues pleines de larmes, regardant autour de lui sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il leva les yeux quand Voldemort approcha, et regarda sa baguette pointé en direction de sa tête.

Mais lui ne tomba pas.

Le sortilège de mort retenti mais il se retourna contre Voldemort qu'il frappa de plein fouet. On entendit une forte explosion et le toit s'écroula en partie, et Harry se retrouva seul une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il pleura. Ses petites joues déjà humides devinrent le support de minuscules cascades de larmes. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, puis les heures, et il était toujours seul avec sa maman gisant sur le sol.

Et puis un homme vêtu de noir entra dans la pièce et tomba à genou secoué de soubresauts incontrôlables. Severus Rogue ressentait une douleur telle qu'elle lui était intolérable. Il prit Lily dans ses bras, et pleura toute sa douleur. Harry le regarda et pleura à son tour comme pour partager sa lourde peine.

Sa maman l'avait protégé, et ses mots resterait gravés dans son esprit : _reste en vie, soit fort. _

Quant à Voldemort, une douleur lancinante, intense et insupportable s'empara de lui. Jamais de sa vie il n'en avait vécu de semblable. Même la création des horcruxes avaient été plus supportable.

Là c'était au-delà de tout.

Il n'avait plus rien, plus de corps, et plus de baguette. Il n'était plus qu'un esprit vagabond sans aucune attache avec le monde physique.

Il était furieux. Il avait été battu par un vulgaire enfant âgé de 12 mois et donc dépourvu de toute formation magique. Il avait été battu.

_Battu_

-Je reviendrais. JE REVIENDRAIS ! hurla-t-il à lui-même.

Après des jours d'errance, Voldemort arriva dans une vaste forêt à l'est de l'Europe, quelque part en Albanie. Il reconnut tout de suite le lieu : la première cachette du diadème de Serdaigle.

Durant de nombreuses années, plus personne n'entendit parler de Voldemort. Pas un mot, pas un son, pas même l'ombre d'une rumeur pendant près de quatorze ans.

Mais il ne tomba pas dans l'oubli pour autant, même si personne n'osait dire son nom, aucun sorcier n'avait oublié ces sombres événements.


	17. Chapter 16: La Pierre Philosophale

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre ! Ce 16****ème**** chapitre est un peu particulier sur la forme puisqu'il est écrit sous la forme de plusieurs fragments, chacun ayant une date précise qui reprend les moments clefs de l'histoire de Quirrell. Parce que oui c'est de lui dont nous allons parler dans ce chapitre. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je m'excuse pour les fautes.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Merci beaucoup à neomatic69 pour sa review ! Et merci à Tayaress d'avoir mit ma fic en favoris !**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : **

**La Pierre Philosophale **

_Été__ 1990_

Voilà des mois que Voldemort parcourait cette grande forêt sombre, se déplaçant tel une ombre parmi des arbres, sans faire le moindre bruit. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de penser à l'après. Parce que jamais il n'abandonnerait. Grâce à ses horcruxes il était désormais immortel, mais il y avait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui pouvait encore lui barrer la route, et cela lui était intolérable. Il tuerait Harry Potter ça il en faisait le serment. Et il reviendrait pour mettre le monde à genou.

Quirinus Quirrell était un jeune professeur à Poudlard. Il exerçait depuis une dizaine d'années, et était passionné et curieux. Son domaine de prédilection avait été pendant longtemps, à vrai dire presque toute sa carrière, l'étude des moldus. C'était comme étudier une autre civilisation, avec leurs coutumes, leurs traditions, leurs habitudes et leur histoire aussi.

Il menait donc une vie paisible et bien remplie, sans histoire, enseignant d'année en année à de nouveaux premières années, et en disant au revoir aux septièmes années qui eux partaient suivre leur chemin ailleurs.

Durant les vacances scolaires il voyageait souvent de par le monde, cultivant toujours un esprit d'une curiosité acérée.

Et puis un jour sa curiosité le mena là où il n'aurait jamais dû aller. Après avoir lu un ouvrage les concernant, il se prit d'intérêt pour les vampires. Il n'y avait pas une grande documentation sur ces créatures à Poudlard, et il décida donc de partir afin de mener sa propre étude. Il était très enthousiaste et confiant dans sa magie et dans ses connaissances, il se dit qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose à aller en Albanie. C'était dans ce pays d'Europe de l'est qu'il y avait des créatures bien mystérieuses.

Ce n'était pas le premier voyage de Quirrell, loin de là puisqu'il avait déjà visité de nombreux pays de par le monde, avec toujours le même but : élargir et nourrir son esprit avec de nouvelles choses et de nouvelles cultures.

Il marchait dans cette forêt baguette à la main et les sens aux aguets. Il ne connaissait pas ce lieu et il devait donc être sur ses gardes.

C'est alors qu'il vit une ombre au loin. Elle se déplaçait dans les airs sans toucher le sol, allant et venant sans faire de bruit. Quirrell pensa d'abord avoir rêvé et continua sa progression. Seulement l'ombre avança vers lui et s'arrêta à quelques centaines de mètres.

-Qu'est-ce que ceci ? demanda Quirrell pour lui-même

Il releva sa baguette et la mit bien en évidence devant lui, resserrant sa prise et scrutant les alentours. Il resta immobile de longues secondes et rien ne se passa. L'ombre était toujours là mais elle ne bougeait plus. Quirrell fit alors un pas en avant et elle disparut.

-Décidément ce voyage est des plus perturbants, murmura-t-il, je me demande si la connaissance vaut vraiment que je reste ici plus longtemps.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il sentit un courant d'air glacé derrière lui. L'ombre était là il le savait. Il se figeat sur place ne sachant que faire. Il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, car rien dans ses livres n'avait de description approchant. Et pour lui, comme nombre de Serdaigle, les livres étaient tout.

\- Retourne-toi ! siffla une voix

L'ombre semblait douée de paroles. Et cela ne rassura pas Quirrell. Mais sa curiosité fut piquée au vif car il sentait de la magie émaner de l'ombre. Une magie noire, très noire, et très ancienne. Il se retourna donc doucement. Il était terrifié comme jamais mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

L'ombre était vêtue de noir, la tête encapuchonné d'une large capuche noire, mais ce n'était pas qu'une ombre. Quirrell pouvait voir la forme d'un visage gris et creusé, et des yeux rouges qui le fixaient. L'ombre avait l'apparence d'un cadavre.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Tu ne le devine pas ?

-Vous êtes une créature du mal, affirma Quirrell, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose.

Voldemort émit un ricanement glacial qui fit pâlir encore un peu plus Quirrell.

-Je suis sûr que si, reprit Voldemort, tu me connais. Tout le monde connait mon nom, mais ils n'osent le prononcer.

-C'est impossible, murmura Quirrell, il est mort.

-NON ! hurla Voldemort, la mort ne concerne que les faibles !

Quirrell se figea n'osant plus prononcer une seule parole. Il en avait la certitude : Voldemort était bel et bien devant lui. Il n'avait pas de corps mais son esprit avait survécu. C'était invraisemblable !

-Comment ? demanda Quirrell dans un murmure presque inaudible

-Il faut regarder là où les autres ne regardent pas, répondit Voldemort, aller là où personne n'ose aller. Les gens se cachent dans leurs peurs les plus profondes, et se limitent aux choses établies, ce qui est autorisé. Depuis toujours on leur dit que le bien et le mal sont des ennemies héréditaires et qu'il faut choisir son champ.

-Soit le bien, soit le mal, ajouta Quirrell

-Mais ils ont tort ! cria Voldemort, rien de tout cela existe. Il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le convoiter, et qui ne le mérite pas.

-/-

Rentrée 1990

-Bonjour Quirinus, dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

-B…bonjour, p…professeur, salua à son tour Quirrell

-La raison de votre visite est un changement de poste n'est pas ?

-E…effectivement D…Dumbledore. Je v…voudrais le p…poste de p…professeur d…de dé…défense contre les for…forces du mal.

-C'est vrai que ce poste est vacant, dit Dumbledore, et vous étudiez les plus dangereuses créatures magiques depuis plusieurs années, c'est cela Quirinus ?

-Oui.

-J'avertirais donc Minerva que nous avons un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, pour la rentrée prochaine dit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux.

-M…merci, D…Dumbledore, dit Quirrell

Le lendemain, Severus eu vent de ce changement de poste, et en parcourant les couloirs à grandes enjambées, sa cape volant autour de lui donnant des airs de chauve-souris ; il se rendit au bureau du directeur au deuxième étage.

-Directeur je ne comprends pas, dit Severus en oubliant les formules de politesse.

-Quoi donc Severus ? demanda Dumbledore calmement

-Vous le savez très bien ! s'emporta Severus. Pourquoi avoir nommé Quirrell professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? Vous saviez que je voulais ce poste !

-Ainsi c'est donc cela qui vous gène Severus dit Dumbledore sans perdre son calme. Vous savez très bien que je n'aurais pas pu vous donner ce poste.

-Parce que j'ai été mangemort ?

-C'est justement parce que vous avez fait le mauvais choix, mais vous le saviez avant de venir Severus.

-J'ai payé pour ça et vous le savez. Bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

-Je le sais Severus. Mais je dois vous protéger. Non contre Voldemort, mais contre vous-même.

Furieux Sevenus tourna les talons et sorti du bureau. Même si Dumbledore avait raison dans le fond, Severus ne supportait pas de n'être qu'un faire-valoir. Il était devenu un sorcier bien obéissant, et il avait horreur de ce qu'il était devenu.

Les grandes vacances d'été ne commençaient pas sous les meilleurs auspices. Surtout que cette nouvelle venait s'ajouter à la pile de copies des examens de potion de BUSE et d'ASPIC qu'il devait corriger.

-/-

31 juillet 1991

_Tu iras à Gringotts…_

_Le coffre numéro sept-cent treize…_

_Tu dois me rapporter la Pierre Philosophale…_

Quirrell se retournait sans cesse dans son lit, les ordres de Voldemort tournant en boucle dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas une minute de répit. Il savait que c'était pour servir une grande cause qu'il devait le faire, mais il se sentait affreusement faible à côté du grand et puissant Lord Voldemort. Son maître était légendaire ! Alors que lui il n'était rien. Et pire encore il avait enseigné l'étude des moldus pendant plusieurs années. Non on ne pouvait pas faire pire dans le monde magique.

Mais aujourd'hui on lui donnait la possibilité inespérée de se racheter et de prendre part à quelque chose de grand et de puissant. Il devait prendre la chance qui lui était donnée.

C'est avec ces certitudes qu'il se rendit au Chaudron Baveur. Il avait grand besoin d'un verre pour se donner du courage. Cela le calma un peu. Il s'appuya au bar et ferma les yeux.

-Je dois le faire pour le maître ce répétait-il pour lui-même, je dois le faire pour le maître.

Il fut troublé dans sa réflexion quand il entendit des exclamations s'élever un peu plus loin.

-Ah monsieur Potter je vous rencontre enfin ! disait un vieux sorcier

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit à quelques pas de là le jeune Harry Potter. Celui qui avait survécu, un jeune garçon d'à peine onze ans qui était déjà aussi connu que Lord Voldemort dans le monde magique.

-P…P…Potter…balbutia Quirrell à l'adresse de Harry, je s…suis heu…heu…heureux de vous rencontrer

-Harry je te présente le professeur Quirrell, dit Hagrid, il sera ton professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard.

-Enchanté, dit Harry en lui serrant la main

-Un sujet fas…fas…fascinant ! Mais vous…vous n'en avez pas be…besoin P…P…Potter, ajouta Quirrell avec un rire nerveux.

-Allez nous avons pleins d'achats à faire ! dit Hagrid

-Au revoir, dit Harry à Quirrell

Quirrell hocha la tête poliment et retourna à son verre. Ses mains étaient moites et tremblaient de nervosité.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration et une bonne dose de courage, Quirrell se rendit dans le fond du bar devant le mur de brique. Il sortit sa baguette et tapota différentes briques qui se déplacèrent et formèrent alors un passage qui donnait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Loin à l'extrémité de l'artère principale se dressait la grande banque immaculée : Gringotts. Il se dirigea directement vers la banque, passant inaperçu dans la foule de sorciers et de sorcières venus faire leurs achats de la rentrée prochaine.

Il entra dans la banque d'un pas plus ou moins assuré, et commença sa mission.

Avec l'aide précieuse de la magie noire et de quelques subterfuges tel qu'une cape d'invisibilité Quirrell parcourra aisément les profonds boyaux de Gringotts. Après de longues minutes il vit enfin le coffre qu'il cherchait : le sept-cent treize.

Quirrell était maintenant devant le coffre. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Sa baguette bien en main il fractura la porte du coffre qui vola en éclats. Il avança alors prudemment vers le coffre tout en faisant attention aux débris tout autour de lui. Le tour de la porte était encore fumant, il mit donc un bout de son turban devant la bouche car l'odeur de brûlé lui était insupportable. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas : le coffre était vide. Aucune trace de la Pierre ou d'un quelconque autre contenu. Il avait échoué et il savait qu'il en payait le prix fort.

-Imbécile ! cria-t-il pour lui-même en se donnant une violente tape sur le front.

Il était à la fois en colère et terrorisé. Voldemort le punirait pour son échec ça il pouvait en être certain. Il avait presque envie de pleurer tant il avait peur. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour cela : les alarmes sonores de la banque le ramenèrent à la réalité, et il reprit sa cape d'invisibilité et s'éclipsa sans être vu.

Il retrouva son maître dans une ruelle sombre non loin de l'allée des embrumes.

L'ombre de Voldemort ne disait rien et se contentait de le fixer avec ses yeux rouges. Il y avait un lourd silence. Voldemort savait parfaitement que Quirrell avait échoué même si celui-ci n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Mais il était pâle et il tremblait c'étaient des signes suffisants.

-Tu as donc échoué, dit Voldemort d'une voix glaciale, après un moment.

-Pardonnez-moi… maître.., supplia Quirrell

-Tu es pathétique, à cause de toi je perds un temps précieux.

-C'est Dumbledore qui a fait déplacer la Pierre, je ne pouvais pas…

-Si tu avais effectué ta mission quand je te l'ai confié il n'y aurait pas eu d'échec ! cria Voldemort. Tu es un misérable. Je vais devoir te surveiller de plus près.

A ces mots Voldemort s'approcha de Quirrell et prit possession de son corps. Le choc fut si violent que Quirrell tomba sur le sol, se tordant d'une douleur sans pareil et fulgurante. Chaque parcelle, chaque cellule de son corps lui faisait mal, et il pouvait sentir sa propre âme se recroqueviller sur elle-même face au fragment de celle de Voldemort si puissante. La douleur était telle qu'il n'avait même plus la force d'hurler. Il souffrait en silence, allongé sur le sol d'une ruelle sombre.

Depuis cet échec à Gringotts, Voldemort et Quirrell se partageait un seul et même corps. Cet état énervait au plus haut point Voldemort, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix pour le moment. Et il voulait sa revanche, il la voulait à tout prix, il en était consumé. Cette Pierre serait à lui et à personne d'autre, et grâce à elle il ferait un retour éclatant et définitif. Il pouvait presque toucher son objectif du doigt tellement il le sentait proche de lui. Il en était persuadé : il réussirait.

-/-

31 octobre 1991

En ce soir d'Halloween, la Grande Salle était décorée de citrouilles et le plafond magique était orageux et menaçant.

Alors que le festin battait son plein, Quirrell entra en trombe dans la Salle en ouvrant les portes brutalement et en hurlant :

-Troll ! Un troll est dans les cachots ! Je voulais vous prévenir, ajouta Quirrell avant de l'écouler de tout son long sur le sol.

Aussitôt les élèves prirent peur, et commencèrent à juste titre à paniquer, avant que Dumbledore ne les calme instantanément avec sa voix forte, et ne demande aux préfets de les amener dans leur dortoir. C'est alors que dans un calme relatif ils sortirent de la salle, enjambant pour certain Quirrell qui était resté immobile sur le sol.

Quand les élèves furent sortis de la grande salle, Quirrell se releva et courut à toutes jambes vers le deuxième étage. Il pensait avoir du temps puisque les autres professeurs devaient être dans les cachots en train de combattre ce stupide troll des montagnes. Il souriait de satisfaction mais seulement il avait tort puisque Severus Rogue était déjà monté et il avait eu le temps de rentrer dans la salle, puisqu'il en ressortait le souffle erratique, du sang à sa jambe gauche, et il avait du mal à fermer la porte en bois. Quand il y arriva il vit Quirrell devant lui et un rictus de colère apparu sur son visage et il oublia sa douleur :

-Je le savais, lui dit Severus, vous êtes derrière tout ça Quirrell

-S…Severus, je…

-Ne me mentez pas ! cria Severus. Que faite vous ici ?

-Je… Rien.

-Rien dite vous ? C'est curieux j'aurais juré vous avoir entendu dire que le troll était dans les cachots.

Quirrell ne répondit pas, mais son visage avait pris une couleur plus blanche que d'ordinaire, ce qui trahi sa gêne.

-Ne faites pas de moi votre ennemi, Quirrell

-Que v…voulez-vous dire ? balbutia Quirrell

-Vous le savez parfaitement.

-Mais…je…

-Je vous surveille, dit Severus d'un ton froid avant de tourner les talons en tenant sa jambe sanguinolente.

-/-

Fin mai 1992

Quirrell était seul dans une salle de classe, rangeant des manuels scolaires. Soudain il eut une violente douleur au crâne : Voldemort voulait prendre la parole.

-Qu'attend-tu pour agir imbécile ? Il me faut cette Pierre !

-Oui maître je sais…mais Rogue me surveille…

-Tu as peur d'un sorcier Quirrell ? Plus que de moi ? demanda Voldemort en ricanant

-Non, non bien sûr…

-Je suis dans ton corps ne l'oublie pas, je te surveille, et je sais que tu fléchis misérablement, dit Voldemort d'un ton glacial en faisant subir une violente douleur à son hôte.

-Je… je ne sers que vous maître... assura Quirrell en se tordant de douleur

-Ne me déçoit pas Quirrell, sinon je jure de te faire subir mille tourments comme cela.

-Non, non, ne recommencez pas… je vous en prie… implora Quirrell

-Alors suit mes instructions à la lettre, dit Voldemort d'une voix sifflante, le temps presse. Demain soir tu iras dans la forêt, j'ai besoin de force.

-D'accord, d'accord, sanglota Quirrell tremblant

Il sorti vite de la salle, tout en remettant son turban, et marcha à grand pas dans les couloirs. Plus il avançait, plus il tentait de reprendre contenance peu à peu. Personne ne devait le soupçonner sinon il serait perdu.

Le lendemain Quirrell se rendit dans la forêt interdite une fois la nuit tombée. Ce soir-là, la lune éclairait le ciel dégagé d'un bleu très foncé presque noir. Quirrell marchait à pas feutrés dans la forêt : sa proie était là tout près il le savait.

Comme pour ses autres promenades nocturnes, Quirrell était vêtu d'une longue cape noire avec une large capuche qui camouflait parfaitement ses traits.

Il était une ombre parmi les ombres dans ce lieu aussi dangereux que mystérieux qu'était cette forêt.

Soudain il s'arrêta et resta immobile de longues secondes : une licorne était devant lui. L'animal le plus pur que la terre ait jamais porté, était à quelques mètres à peine, ne se doutant pas du danger qui la guettait.

Doucement Quirrell sorti sa baguette et lança un sortilège en direction de la créature. Celle-ci, blessée, prit la fuite mais affaiblie elle fut rapidement rejointe par Quirrell. Quand elle fut à terre il se pencha et commença à boire son sang argenté.

Soudain il fut interrompu prématurément par le hurlement d'un enfant. Il se redressa, tourna la tête et vit Harry Potter seul devant lui un air de terreur sur le visage.

Il s'approcha de lui, lui faisant un sourire mauvais teinté d'argent. Harry paniqué essaya de fuir mais il trébucha sur les racines d'un arbre. Quirrell n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres quand soudain un bruit de sabot le stoppa dans son geste : un centaure arrivait vers lui à grande allure, le forçant à prendre la fuite.

Il ne tuerait pas Harry Potter ce soir, mais désormais il avait regagné assez de puissance pour récupérer la Pierre Philosophale.

-/-

4 juin 1992

Le professeur Quirrell attendait patiemment dans une grande pièce à colonnades, les yeux rivés dans le miroir de Risèd. Il entendit des bruits de pas faibles, mais il ne se retourna pas.

-Vous ? s'exclama Harry. Non, c'est impossible. C'est Rogue qui..

-Le coupable idéal, non ? dit Quirrell en faisant face à Harry. A côté de lui qui soupçonnerait le p…p…pauvre et b…bégayant professeur Quirrell.

-Mais l'autre jour, pendant le match de Quidditch Rogue a essayé de me tuer, dit Harry

-Non, Non, Non, c'est moi qui ai essayé. Rogue lui marmonnait des formules magiques pour vous sauver. Et si sa cape n'avait pas pris feu je n'aurais pas perdu le contact visuel.

-Rogue essayait de me sauver ?

-Bien sûr, dit Quirrell avec froideur.

La conversation continua, tandis que Quirrell essaya de trouver un moyen pour récupérer la pierre et Voldemort perdit patience.

_Sers-toi du garçon…_

_Sers-toi du garçon…_

-Bien, Potter, venez ici, ordonna Quirrell, regardez dans le miroir et dites-moi ce que vous voyez.

Harry s'avança et regarda son reflet. Il était effrayé. Soudain il fut surpris de voir son reflet avec la Pierre rouge sang dans la main, puis avec un sourire il la glissa dans sa poche. A ce moment-là, Harry senti un objet tomber dans sa propre poche.

-Alors ? dit Quirrell avec impatience. Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?

Harry raconta alors qu'il se voyait gagnant la coupe des quatre maisons pour Gryffondor. Mais Voldemort ne se laissa pas berner.

Il ment…

_Il ment…_

_Laisse-moi lui parler face à face._

-Maître vous n'êtes pas assez fort, dit Quirrell

_Je le suis bien assez pour ça…_

Harry se figea. Il regarda pétrifié Quirrell enlever doucement son turban. Pour Voldemort il était temps d'entrer en scène. Il avait tant attendu ce moment.

Durant dix logues années, durant lesquelles il n'avait été qu'une silhouette, il n'avait pensé qu'à ce fameux jour : celui ou enfin il serait devant la personne responsable de ses souffrances. Le jeune Harry se tenait devant lui.

-Harry Potter, nous nous retrouvons enfin, siffla Voldemort. Tu vois où j'en suis ? Ombre et vapeur, condamné à partager le corps d'un autre pour prendre forme. Pour survivre je dois vivre aux crochets d'un autre comme un vulgaire parasite. Heureusement qu'il reste toujours des gens prêts à m'accueillir dans leur cœur et leur tête. Le sang de licorne m'a redonné des forces, mais maintenant il est temps pour moi d'avoir à nouveau un corps. Donne-moi cette Pierre.

Harry ne put retenir sa surprise.

-Et oui Harry, je sais qu'elle est dans ta poche. Donne-la-moi.

Harry fit un pas en arrière et voulu s'enfuir mais il fut arrêté par un mur de flammes.

-Ne sois pas stupide, dit Voldemort avec colère. Pourquoi subir une mort atroce alors que tu peux vivre avec moi ?

-JAMAIS ! hurla Harry

-Je vois que tu as du courage Harry, j'aime les gens qui ont du courage. Alors que ceux qui gémisse par peur me révulse. Ils sont faibles. Et ils ne sont pas comme nous. Tes parents en avaient aussi, mais dit moi, où sont-ils aujourd'hui ? Mort de ma main. Le courage ne les a pas aidé vois-tu. Parce qu'ils se sont trompés de voie. Mais toi et moi, ensemble, on pourrait les faire revenir, Harry. Je ne demande qu'une chose en échange, et toi seul peux me la donner. A toi de choisir. Mais n'oublie pas que le bien et le mal n'existent pas. Il y a que le pouvoir et les êtres trop faibles pour le convoiter. Ensemble nous irons plus loin que tous les autres. Alors donne-moi la Pierre !

-MENTEUR ! Hurla Harry

-Tue-le ordonna Voldemort à Quirrell

Quirrell se précipita alors sur Harry et tenta de l'étrangler mais aussitôt sa main brûla et pris l'aspect de cendre et tomba en poussière devant ses yeux. Il cria de douleur en se tenant le bras.

-La Pierre idiot ! Prend la Pierre ! ordonna Voldemort indifférent à sa souffrance.

Quirrell courra à nouveau vers Harry mais celui-ci eu le réflexe de lever les mains pour les coller sur le visage du professeur, et celui-ci hurla et son visage subit le même sort que sa main. Il ne put résister et bientôt il s'écroula sur le sol, son corps n'étant plus qu'un tas de poussière grisâtre.

Mais Voldemort lui n'était pas mort et Harry vit son âme noire s'enfuir. Il reviendrait ça Harry pouvait en être certain.

* * *

**Alors vos avis ?**

**Je m'excuse pour le retard pour ce chapitre. Je me suis pas mal consacrée à des projets personnels ces derniers mois c'est pour cela que j'ai été moins présente ici.**

**Sinon j'espère que vous allez tous bien, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et bon courage aux autres !**

**A bientôt !**


	18. Chapter 17 : Le journal de Jedusor

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me voici avec le 17****ème**** chapitre de la fic. C'est la seconde année pour Harry et donc la seconde rencontre avec Voldemort. J'ai choisi je continuer à l'appeler Voldemort et non pas Tom comme dans le livre. Je me suis dit que ce serait perturbant sinon. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Merci à Svjetlana pour sa looongue review ! Et merci également à neomatic69 pour sa review ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**

**Le journal de Jedusor.**

Un sombre souvenir avait envahi Poudlard, ramenant l'école cinquante ans en arrière, quand la Chambre des secrets avait été ouverte une première fois.

Un jeune sorcier venait d'y pénétrer à nouveau. Il tenait sa baguette fermement dans sa main et avançait prudemment dans cette immense salle. Voldemort était placé dans l'ombre et observait Harry. Le jeune garçon était âgé d'à peine douze ans, et il était venu seul à lui.

Soit il était extrêmement courageux, soit extrêmement stupide.

Quand il vit la jeune Ginny allongée sur le sol, Harry accouru vers elle, et en lâchant sa baguette, il se pencha vers elle désespéré. Il la retourna avec précaution sur le dos et constata avec désarroi que son visage était blanc et froid, et ses yeux était clos.

-Ginny, je t'en supplie réveille-toi, murmura Harry. S'il te plaît ne part pas, ne part pas.

Mais Ginny ne réagissait pas, et plus les minutes passaient, plus Harry était terrifié par l'effroyable vérité : elle était peut être morte.

-Tu ne peux pas être morte ! Réveille-toi Ginny s'il te plait, sanglota Harry

-C'est inutile elle ne reviendra pas, dit Voldemort d'une voix douce

Harry sursauta et essuya d'un revers de la main les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il reconnut son interlocuteur presque aussitôt.

-Tom… Tom Jedusor ?

Voldemort hocha positivement de la tête en signe d'approbation tout en regardant Harry dans les yeux : la pauvre fille au sol n'avait pas la moindre importance.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Elle n'est pas… non elle ne peut pas.

-Elle est toujours en vivante, répondit Voldemort, mais à peine. Très bientôt elle ne sera plus.

-Je ne comprends pas, vous êtes un fantôme ? demanda Harry hésitant

-Disons plutôt un souvenir, répondit Voldemort tranquillement. Un souvenir conservé depuis cinquante ans dans ce journal intime, dit-il en désignant le petit carnet noir au sol.

-Il faut m'aider Tom, le temps presse, dit Harry en soulevant la tête de Ginny. Nous devons partir le plus vite possible avant que le Basilic ne vienne. Je ne sais pas où il se trouve, mais il peut surgir d'un instant à l'autre. S'il vous plait, aidez-moi.

Voldemort écoutait mais ne bougea pas. Il regardait avec attention la baguette de Harry qu'il avait récupérée au sol quand il s'était approché. Harry n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait disparue, trop occupé qu'il était à essayer de soulever Ginny pour la faire sortir de là. Quand il eut réussi il se rendit enfin compte que sa baguette n'était plus là. Il balaya la pièce du regard et vit que Voldemort l'avait et la faisait tourner entre ses doigts.

-Merci, dit Harry en tendant la main.

Voldemort sourit, trop satisfait de voir qu'Harry n'avait pas encore compris.

-Ecoutez, dit précipitamment Harry, si le Basilic arrive…

-Il n'arrivera pas tant qu'on ne l'aura pas appelé, dit Voldemort d'un ton calme.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Harry en reposant doucement Ginny au sol. Et puis rendez-moi ma baguette j'en aurais sûrement besoin.

-Non, non, je ne pense pas, répondit Voldemort avec un plus grand sourire tout sauf chaleureux. Décidemment ce Gryffondor est stupide, pensa Voldemort, c'est presque trop facile.

Harry le regarda l'air hébété : que pouvait-il entendre par là ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-J'ai longtemps attendu ce moment, Harry Potter, dit Voldemort, le moment de te voir et de te parler enfin.

Il rangea la baguette de Harry dans sa poche et continua à l'observer.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Harry en désignant Ginny toujours inconsciente et dangereusement pâle.

-Question intéressante, répondit Voldemort toujours calme. C'est une longue histoire. Si Ginny se trouve dans un tel état c'est parce qu'elle a ouvert son cœur et révélé tous ses secrets à une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Tout cela grâce à mon journal qui est juste là par terre. Ginny y a écrit ses confidences des mois durant, d'abord de petites préoccupations sans intérêt, puis son arrivée à Poudlard avec des vêtements et des livres d'occasions et enfin est venue une grande question. Cette grande question était : le beau, le grand, le bon, le célèbre Harry Potter allait-il l'aimer ? Elle n'avait plus que toi à l'esprit.

Ecouter ses idioties était terriblement ennuyeux, mais je suis patient et je suis prêt à tout pour ce que je veux. Très vite elle m'a adoré. _Personne ne m'a jamais comprise comme toi_, _Tom_, m'écrivait-elle.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire froid et aigu qui donna la chair de poule au pauvre Harry.

-J'ai toujours eu le don de séduire les gens dont j'avais besoin je le reconnais. Une chose qui peut être des plus utiles. Au fur et à mesure, ses peurs, et ses pensées les plus obscures m'ont donné de la force, de plus en plus de force. Quand j'ai retrouvé un pouvoir suffisamment grand j'ai commencé à lui confier mes propres secrets, et à déverser un peu de mon âme dans la _sienne_.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Harry

-Allons, tu n'as toujours pas deviné, Harry Potter ? C'est pourtant évident : c'est Ginny Weasley qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets.

-Non, c'est impossible…murmura Harry

-Mais si… dit Voldemort. C'est elle qui a libéré le Basilic et l'a lâché sur les Sang-de-Bourbe et la chatte, et elle encore qui a écrit les menaces sur les murs.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je lui ai demandé. Tu vois, Harry, je peux être très persuasif. Et il a fallu un certain temps pour que la stupide Ginny ne fasse plus confiance à son journal, poursuivit Voldemort. Son pouvoir l'a effrayée et elle a tenté de s'en débarrasser dans les toilettes des filles. Et c'est là que tu es intervenu Harry. C'est toi qui as trouvé le journal, et cela n'aurait pas pu être mieux. N'importe qui aurait pu tomber dessus, et le détruire ou que sais-je, mais non c'est toi, la personne que je désire le plus connaitre qui l'a découvert.

-Et pourquoi vouliez-vous me rencontrer ? demanda Harry les poings serrés par la colère.

-Je voulais en apprendre plus sur toi, et il fallait que je te parle, que je te rencontre. J'ai donc choisi de te monter la fameuse capture de ce balourd de Hagrid pour gagner ta confiance.

-Hagrid est mon ami !

Voldemort n'avait que faire de la colère du jeune garçon. Tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu pour lui.

-Vous l'avez piégé, dit Harry, je pensais que c'était une erreur forcément mais non c'est vous…

-C'était ma parole contre la sienne, dit Voldemort, il n'y a que Dumbledore qui le croyait innocent.

-Il vous avait percé à jour alors, dit Harry un sourire au coin.

-Il a exercé une surveillance agaçante après ça, reprit Voldemort, je ne pouvais pas risquer d'ouvrir à nouveau la Chambre tant que j'étais à l'école. J'ai donc eu l'idée de laisser le journal, avec le souvenir du moi adolescent, pour qu'un jour une personne m'aide à finir la noble tâche de Salazar Serpentard.

-Vous n'avez rien achevé du tout, répliqua Harry sèchement. Personne n'est mort, et dans quelques heures ceux qui ont été pétrifiés reviendront à la vie, grâce au philtre de mandragore.

-Je ne t'ai pas encore dit, dit Voldemort, je ne tue plus des Sang-de-Bourbe, ça ne m'intéresse plus désormais. Depuis quelques mois ma nouvelle cible c'est _toi_.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds, plus terrifié que jamais par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-J'ai donc tout fait pour te rencontrer, continua Voldemort, pour enfin percer le mystère qui t'entoure et répondre aux nombreuses questions restées en suspens toutes ces années. D'abord comment un simple bébé dépourvu du moindre pouvoir magique a-t-il été capable de vaincre le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? Comment se fait-il que tu t'en sois tiré avec une simple cicatrice alors que Voldemort a été anéanti ?

-Quelle importance ? demanda Harry, Voldemort a vécu après vous.

-Non Harry, Voldemort est mon passé, mon présent, et mon futur.

Il se retourna et avec la baguette de Harry il traça son nom en lettre de feu :

_Tom Elvis Jedusor_

Quand il eut finit il fit un mouvement et les lettres changèrent de place pour former cette fois-ci le nom qu'il s'était lui-même forgé :

_Je suis Lord Voldemort_

-Alors c'est vous, murmura Harry, c'est vous l'héritier de Serpentard.

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'avais conservé le nom immonde que m'avait transmis mon abject moldu de père ? Non. J'en ai créé un nouveau, un nom qui inspirerait la peur et que tous les sorciers du monde craindraient de prononcer quand je serais devenu le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps !

-Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! affirma Harry avec force. Depuis toujours il a vu clair en vous et vous n'avez jamais attaqué Poudlard de votre temps parce que vous aviez peur de lui.

-Mensonge ! hurla Voldemort, si j'avais voulu j'aurais détruit cette école depuis longtemps ! Mais ce n'est pas mon but. Mon but est de la reprendre en main pour lui redonner sa gloire de jadis. Je ne connais pas la peur.

-Je ne vous crois pas, dit Harry, vous avez peur de Dumbledore.

-Ne dit pas de bêtise, répliqua froidement Voldemort, mon simple souvenir a suffi à le faire fuir. Le grand Dumbledore est parti, tu es seul Harry.

-Il ne sera jamais parti tant qu'il y aura une personne pour lui être loyal ! cria Harry sur un ton de défi.

A ses mots, une musique étrange retentit. D'abord très faible, comme un murmure, puis de plus en plus forte. Et enfin un phénix arriva dans la chambre en tenant quelque chose entre ses serres : un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé. Il vola droit vers Harry et lâcha son paquet à ses pieds.

-Alors c'est ça que Dumbledore envoi à son loyal serviteur ? dit Voldemort avec dédain. Un oiseau chanteur et un vieux chapeau ! De quoi te donner du courage Harry Potter !

Il avait presque envie de rire tant il trouvait cela pathétique et minable. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il y avait bien plus important à faire.

Voldemort était si sûr de lui, si près de renaitre enfin et de retrouver une enveloppe physique. Il pouvait presque le toucher du doigt, il était si près !

Ginny était au seuil de la mort, et il ne faudrait que peu de temps pour que sa vie prenne fin et que celle de Voldemort reprenne.

_Il était si près !_

Il pouvait presque sentir à nouveau son corps, qui était celui de sa jeunesse, fort et puissant. Il lui fallait juste tuer ce jeune garçon devant lui, celui qui lui avait causé tant de souffrances et qui l'avait réduit à l'état d'une simple ombre, lui le grand Lord Voldemort ! Sa vengeance était enfin là, et il la savourait. Très bientôt il règnerait sur le monde magique et serait à nouveau le plus puissant de tous.

-Confrontons les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort, héritier de Salazar Serpentard, au célèbre Harry Potter, dit-t-il d'une voix forte.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à éliminer Harry Potter. Il tourna donc le dos à Harry pour faire face à la statue et appela le Basilic.

-_Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard_, dit Voldemort en sifflant

Harry vit sortir, avec terreurs, un énorme serpent de la bouche de la statue, qui s'était ouverte pour permettre son passage. Aussitôt il se mit à courir à toutes jambes.

-_Tue-le_, ordonna Voldemort.

Le Basilic s'exécuta et se dirigea vers Harry. Il allait plonger vers lui quand il fut stoppé par Fumseck, le phénix, qui le détourna de sa cible. L'oiseau s'attaqua alors à son point faible : ses grands yeux jaunes, qu'il s'empressa de percer avec son bec. Ainsi le Basilic se retrouva sans vision, mais il lui restait encore son ouie fine. Harry recommença donc à fuir dans les dédales de conduits de pierre.

Voldemort quant à lui, resta tranquillement devant la statue, confiant dans son fidèle allié pour mettre à bas Harry Potter. Il continua à tourner sa baguette entre ses longs doigts fins, en pensant à tout ce qu'il ferait une fois qu'il aurait la sienne entre les mains. Pour ça il faudrait qu'il retrouve l'autre fragment de lui-même, mais rien n'était plus simple. Au bout de quelques minutes il vit revenir Harry, en sueur, courir à nouveau vers Ginny.

-Le dénouement est proche Potter, dit Voldemort, d'ici quelques minutes elle sera enfin morte et je cesserai d'être un souvenir. Lord Voldemort sera alors bel et bien de retour.

Soudain, le Basilic surgit à nouveau. Mais heureusement pour Harry, une épée apparue au même moment dans le choixpeau. Le jeune garçon s'en saisit et parti prendre de la hauteur pour mieux se défendre face à l'énorme monstre. Il monta donc sur les cheveux sculptés de Serpentard, près à se battre. Le Basilic fonça aveuglément sur lui plusieurs fois mais Harry réussi toujours à l'esquiver. La lutte le mena au sommet de la statue, où enfin il réussit à mettre un coup fatal au monstre. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, en retirant l'épée de sa mâchoire, il vit avec horreur qu'un crochet était planté dans son bras droit. Ainsi, il allait mourir.

Le Basilic quant à lui s'écoula avec bruit sur le sol au pied de la statue.

-Etonnant la vitesse à laquelle le venin imprègne le corps, dit Voldemort à Harry quand il redescendit avant de s'agenouiller à nouveau auprès de Ginny. Tu vas mourir ici, seul, sans le moindre ami, loin de tous. Ainsi va finir le célèbre Harry Potter, anéanti par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu rejoindras ta chère mère Sang-de-Bourbe bientôt. Quant à moi je serai à nouveau le plus puissant, et tous devrons m'obéir ou en payer le prix, ajouta Voldemort une lueur écarlate dans le regard.

Il regarda fixement Harry, savourant de le voir à genou face à lui, et surtout proche de la mort. Harry était toujours penché sur Ginny, s'attachant à elle comme si elle le rattachait au monde.

-C'est drôle comme un vulgaire petit journal peut faire des dégâts, dit Voldemort, surtout entre les mains d'une petite idiote.

-Le journal, pensa Harry

Sans réfléchir, Harry prit le journal, l'ouvrit et attrapa le crochet du Basilic qui l'avait blessé, et il le planta dans le journal.

-_NON_ ! hurla Voldemort

Il avait mal, c'était une terrible souffrance, il était comme brûlé et déchiré en même temps. Il hurla. Il ne voulait pas disparaitre. Il lutta tant qu'il pouvait, mais il ne put résister bien longtemps au coup du sort. Et dans un ultime écho, il disparut.

_Il était si près !_

Aussitôt Ginny repris miraculeusement conscience, réalisant soudain tout ce qu'il s'était produit depuis des semaines. Elle fut accablée par la honte et pleura. Harry la rassura comme il pouvait.

-/-

Quant à Voldemort, il était à nouveau réduit au silence. Cette fois encore il avait échoué. Mais il avait encore de nombreuses cordes à son arc, et il préparait déjà son retour. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Si cette situation donnait à Harry un temps précieux, pour Voldemort ce contretemps accentuait sa haine et la noirceur de son âme détruisait le peu d'humanité qui lui restait.

Marcus lui voyait ses cauchemars s'estomper, le laissant vivre un peu.

La calme avant la tempête.

* * *

**Alors ce huit clos sombre entre Harry et Voldemort vous a plu ?**

**J'ai fait une sorte de mélange entre le livre, le film et ma propre vision du personnage de Voldemort.**

**J'expérimente beaucoup avec cette fic et je dois dire que je m'éclate. J'espère que c'est tout aussi sympa à lire !**

**On se retrouve très bientôt !**


	19. Chapter 18: Renaissance

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Me voici avec le 18****ème**** chapitre de cette fic, un chapitre ô combien important. **

**J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira.**

**Sachez qu'il nous reste moins d'une dizaine de chapitres avec l'épilogue et cette fic sera achevée ! Et oui la fin approche !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à neomatic69 et Svjetlana pour leur review !**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Renaissance**

L'Albanie, un pays avec une forêt sombre et mystérieuse. Queudver avançait prudemment, la peur au ventre. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il recherchait Lord Voldemort. Il avait hâte de le trouver autant qu'il le craignait. La piste de son maître se rapprochait, et Queudver était proche de son but. Cela le terrifiait. Son ancien maître n'avait pas été vu depuis treize longues années, et qui sait dans quel état de fureur il serait. Surtout après ses deux derniers échecs.

Quand le soir du troisième jour arriva, il tomba par hasard sur une auberge de sorciers à la lisière de la forêt. Il se dit alors qu'un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal. A peine était-il entré dans le lieu qu'il vit une employée du ministère de la magie : Bertha Jorkins. Il s'arrêta net. Queudver avait fait croire, bien des années auparavant, avoir été tué par Sirius Black, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence d'envoyer ce dernier à Azkaban. Si cette employée le voyait, il était fichu. Il ressorti donc aussi vite qu'il était entré.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas en se tenant la tête dans les mains. Il était agité et il avait peur. Comment faire avec cette femme à l'intérieur ? Et puis, alors que des idées noires lui venaient à l'esprit, il eut, pour une fois, une idée lumineuse : et s'il apportait cette femme à Voldemort ? Après tout, pour l'aider à revenir, il lui faudrait des informations ! Il attendit donc que Bertha ressorte de l'auberge, ce qui ne tarda pas, heureusement pour lui. Il sorti sa baguette et sans prévenir, il lui lança le sortilège de l'imperium.

\- Avancez, ordonna Queudver

Ainsi privée de volonté propre, Bertha Jorkins marcha devant Queudver durant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que, par hasard, Lord Voldemort vint devant eux.

\- Oh, maître, je suis si content de vous voir, fit Queudver en s'abaissant très bas. Je vous ai amené un présent.

\- Je vois ça Queudver, dit Voldemort. Je suis surpris de toi.

\- Merci maître.

-Maintenant je vais m'en charger, déclara Voldemort froidement

Quand l'imperium se dissipa, Bertha Jorkins compris qu'elle avait été menée à un piège mortel. Elle était terrifiée : devant elle, un petit corps était contre un arbre. Mais ce n'était pas un bébé, c'était une créature maléfique habillée de noir, le visage creusé à l'extrême et déformé, ainsi que des prunelles rouge sang qui la fixait. Lord Voldemort était devant elle. Celui que l'on avait toujours cru mort sans avoir cessé d'en avoir peur était là.

\- S'il-vous-plaît… murmura-t-elle

-Vous allez me dire ce que je veux savoir, ordonna Voldemort froidement. N'essayez pas de me cacher quoi que ce soit.

\- Je suis Bertha Jorkins, commença-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je travaille au ministère de la magie…

Sa tête la faisait souffrir, et les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne maîtrise quoi que ce soit. Elle avait mal, terriblement mal. C'était une douleur comme nulle autre. Elle savait que la moindre information qu'elle pouvait lui donner aiderait beaucoup Voldemort, et elle ne voulait pas l'aider. Elle voulut résister, coûte que coûte, mais une atroce douleur parcouru son corps, et elle avait l'impression d'être déchirée de part en part. Elle s'écroula sur sol, se tordant de douleur. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête, juste que tout s'arrête. Elle avait du mal à respirer, sa vision se brouilla. Elle aurait pu mourir, mais Voldemort voulait les informations qu'elle possédait. Il arrêta donc un instant.

\- … au département des jeux et des sports magiques, ajouta Bertha, le souffle saccadé. S'il-vous-plaît, pitié, implora-t-elle.

Pour seule réponse, elle subit une nouvelle salve de torture. Voldemort ne la laisserait pas mourir, du moins pour l'instant, car il prenait plaisir à la voir souffrir. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vécu ça. Bertha pleurait au sol, tout son corps n'était que douleur et tourments. Elle vivait un calvaire. Et même si elle en ressortait vivante, elle serait détruite, et laissée là quelque part dans un endroit qui lui était inconnu. Aucune aide ne viendrait jusqu'à elle.

\- … nous … nous préparons le tournoi des Trois sorciers, il… qui aura lieu cette…cette année à Poudlard, avoua Bertha dans un murmure.

\- Bien, c'est bien, Bertha, dit Voldemort. Mais je sens que tu sais autre chose.

-Non, pitié, non.

La torture reprit de plus belle, et cette fois-ci, Voldemort était si près du but, qu'il mit toute sa puissance en action pour détruire l'esprit de Bertha.

\- B…Barty…Croupton…Jr…est…libre.

Puis tout devint noir pour Bertha. Ne servant plus à rien, et ayant l'esprit détruit, Voldemort l'acheva. Bertha Jorkins était morte, et grâce à elle, Voldemort avait un nouvel Horcruxe : Nagini.

Même sans corps, son esprit n'en restait pas moins puissant. A son retour il serait invincible.

-/-

Des semaines plus tard, Voldemort était de retour en Angleterre grâce à son fidèle serviteur Queudver. Naturellement, il s'était installé dans l'ancien manoir des Jedusor, ce lieu où il avait tué ses grands-parents paternels ainsi que son père. Ses premiers meurtres, ses premières victimes. Cette époque avait été synonyme de point de non-retour. C'était le moment où Tom et Marcus avaient pris des routes différentes, là où tout avait basculé dans les ténèbres.

A quelques centaines de mètres du manoir vivait Frank Bryce, le gardien des lieux. Il avait bien connu les Jedusor, et il avait toujours vécu ici depuis leur disparition. Ce soir-là, il vit une lumière briller par l'une des fenêtres du manoir. Il était courant que des jeunes de la région viennent dans le manoir pour se faire peur ou pour saccager les lieux déjà très délabrés. Frank attrapa sa canne, ses clefs et sa lampe électrique et parti en direction du manoir avec la ferme intention de faire déguerpir ces jeunes gens. Il arriva au manoir et entra. A l'intérieur, tout était sombre et plein de toiles d'araignées. Cette maison faisait peine à voir. Il entendit des bruits de conversation à l'étage, et monta l'escalier. Plus il s'approchait des voix, plus elles devenaient distinctes. Ce n'étaient pas des voix de jeunes. Il y avait une voix d'homme, puis une petite voix, soumise et tremblante, et une voix glaciale, sifflante, presque inhumaine.

\- Bienvenu Croupton, je suis content de te voir, siffla Voldemort.

\- Maître, dit Croupton en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Barty avait tellement attendu ce moment. Enfin, il était à nouveau face à celui à qui il avait dédié sa vie, et enfin il allait pouvoir le servir à nouveau.

Pour le moment, Voldemort n'avait pas beaucoup de fidèles, mais cela changerait bien assez tôt. Ce soir, ce n'était pas sa première préoccupation. Ce soir, l'heure était à la mise au point d'un plan pour faire venir le jeune Harry Potter jusqu'à lui. Le Tournoi des trois sorciers qui se tiendrait cette année à Poudlard lui offrait une magnifique opportunité.

De là où il était, Frank pouvait voir que la pièce derrière la porte était éclairée uniquement grâce au feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Devant l'âtre, il y avait un imposant fauteuil.

\- Bien, fit Voldemort. Il est temps maintenant que je vous fasse part de mon plan. J'ai appris par Bertha, une employée du ministère qui a été très loquace avec moi, n'est-ce pas Queudver ?

\- Face à votre puissance, on ne peut résister, maître, approuva Queudver

\- J'ai donc appris, reprit Voldemort. Que cette année, se déroule le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Poudlard. C'est une opportunité unique que nous ne devons pas laisser passer. Nous allons nous en servir pour faire venir Harry Potter jusqu'à moi.

\- Mais... maître, commença Queudver. Ne pourrait-on pas faire sans ?

\- Non Queudver ! répondit Voldemort d'un ton catégorique. Il me le faut, lui et personne d'autre ! Je dois le tuer de mes mains. Il faut qu'il vienne à moi, siffla Voldemort. Si je veux renaître, il faut qu'il soit là. Ensuite, je le tuerais.

\- Mais... maître, avec toute la protection autour de lui… commença Barty.

\- Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, dit Voldemort. Il va y avoir un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Il faut prendre sa place, maître ? demanda Barty qui commençait à comprendre où son maître voulait en venir.

\- C'est cela Barty, confirma Voldemort, satisfait. Tu vas y aller et prendre sa place. Fait en sorte que Harry soit sélectionné pour le tournoi et arrange-toi pour qu'il gagne. Ensuite, il faudra qu'il vienne à moi.

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez, maître, je suis à votre service, dit Barty.

\- Mais maître, comment faire ? demanda Queudver.

\- Faites du trophée un portoloin menant ici, ordonna Voldemort. Et faite en sorte qu'il soit seul. Ensuite, je m'occuperais de lui.

Un long serpent ondula sur le sol, sans faire le moindre bruit, passant tout près de Frank qui écoutait la conversation, le cœur battant.

_\- Il y a un moldu derrière la porte_, _siffla Nagini._

\- Alors nous allons l'accueillir, répondit Voldemort.

\- Maître ? demanda Queudver.

\- Nagini me dit qu'il y a un moldu derrière la porte, répondit Voldemort. Allons l'accueillir comme il se doit Queudver.

Frank se figea. Comment avait-il su qu'il était là alors qu'il était dos à lui ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Queudver ouvrit brusquement la porte.

\- Laisse-le entrer Queudver, ordonna Voldemort. N'oublions pas d'être poli avec notre invité.

Queudver le força à entrer à l'intérieur, la baguette de Voldemort à la main et un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

\- Alors moldu, que fais-tu ici ? demanda Voldemort.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous faite, répliqua Frank, soudain sûr de lui. Mais vous parlez de meurtre et de tuer un garçon, c'est grave.

Voldemort eu un rire glacial.

\- Tu es bien naïf, dit-il. Et tu es pathétique, moldu. Je crains de ne pas pouvoir te laisser en vie. _AVADA KEDAVRA !_

Frank tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, mort.

\- _Nagini, débarrasse-nous du cadavre_, siffla Voldemort en fourchelang.

-/-

La finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch battait son plein depuis très tôt le matin même, avec l'arrivée de milliers de spectateurs enthousiastes, qui agitaient déjà leur drapeau, tantôt de l'Irlande, tantôt de la Bulgarie. Une ambiance bon enfant régnait, et tous voulaient que l'événement soit avant tout une grande fête. Les sorciers présents avaient le sourire aux lèvres et une bière au beurre à la main, prêts à voir un match spectaculaire et grandiose.

Après la finale, chacun prit le chemin de la tente qui lui était attribuée, en chantant et en dansant. Enfin surtout pour les irlandais, grands vainqueurs de la soirée.

Mais tout ça prit fin brutalement quand on entendit une première détonation, suivi immédiatement d'une seconde. Les gens paniquèrent aussitôt, ne sachant que faire. Leur effroi fut accentué quand des hommes vêtu de longues robes noires, le visage masqué, firent irruption parmi les fêtards, terrorisant et brûlants des tentes à tout va sans distinction. Les mangemorts s'en donnaient à cœur joie, se déplaçant parmi les allées pour détruire le plus de tentes possible et toucher le plus de personnes. Tous les sorciers présents se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, criant, se bousculant, en laissant leurs effets personnels sur place.

A la fin, quand les mangemorts eurent finit leur besogne, il ne restait plus que des squelettes de tentes noircis par le feu. Tout n'était que désolation.

Un homme s'avança alors, vêtu d'un long manteau de cuir noir, se frayant un passage parmi les décombres en observant les alentours, satisfait. Voilà qui ferait plaisir à son maître, sans le moindre doute.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta et leva sa baguette vers le ciel :

\- _Morsmordre_ ! cria-t-il

Aussitôt, une marque des ténèbres apparue dans le ciel sombre, revendiquant à elle seule le responsable de cet acte ignoble.

Une peur naissante prenait racine à nouveau dans le monde des sorciers.

-/-

Barty Croupton Jr marchait d'un pas tranquille dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Dehors, il faisait nuit sombre et les couloirs de l'école étaient déserts en cette heure tardive. Bien que son apparence soit dissimulée par le meilleur déguisement possible, à savoir l'apparence du professeur Maugrey, il ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque. Il y avait trop en jeu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva devant une lourde porte de bois. Il l'ouvrit et entra dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Devant lui, il y avait une coupe circulaire posée sur un socle haut en pierre brute. Il referma la porte et s'avança. Autour de la coupe, une mince ligne dorée avait été tracée, empêchant quiconque n'ayant pas dix-sept ans ou plus de se porter candidat.

Barty la traversa et plongea sa main dans sa poche. Il en sorti un petit morceau de parchemin sur lequel était écrit : Harry Potter. Il le jeta dans les flammes bleutées et reparti.

Toutes les pièces étaient en place, le jeu pouvait commencer.

-/-

Fin juin 1995, c'était le moment tant attendu par Voldemort. Ce soir, il aurait un nouveau corps, ce soir, il renaîtrait, prêt à devenir plus puissant que jamais. Voldemort était patient, et attendait avec Queudver dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton. La dernière épreuve du tournoi avait commencée bien des heures auparavant, et désormais, il faisait presque nuit. Le ciel était sombre et nuageux, presque menaçant. Aux alentours, tout était calme et personne ne se doutait de ce qui allait se produire. Soudain, deux jeunes sorciers apparurent dans le cimetière. Ils étaient tous les deux désorientés et en sueur. Ils avaient atterri lourdement sur sol, surpris de se retrouver dans un lieu qui leur était inconnu, et sombre. Il y avait près d'eux, la statue d'une faucheuse avec, à côté d'elle, gravés dans la pierre, les noms de Tom Jedusor, Mary Jedusor et Thomas Jedusor. Et devant la construction de pierre, il y avait un chaudron.

\- Je suis déjà venu ici, murmura Harry. Cédric, il faut repartir et vite !

\- Pourquoi ?

Sans qu'il ait pu répondre, Harry fut pris d'une violente douleur à la tête. Une seule personne pouvait en être responsable. Il fallait fuir à tout prix, et vite.

\- C…Cédric reprend le portoloin, articula Harry avec peine.

Mais ce fut peine perdue : un homme à l'aspect miteux et sale s'avança dans le cimetière en tenant quelque chose dans ses bras.

\- Qui êtes-vous, et que voulez-vous ? demanda Cédric d'une voix forte en tenant fermement sa baguette, prêt à se défendre.

\- Tue l'autre, siffla Voldemort

_\- Avada Kedevra !_

Un jet de lumière verte sortie de la baguette que tenait Queudver et toucha Cédric de plein fouet qui s'écroula sur le sol.

Cédric Diggory était mort.

Quant à Harry, il fut soulevé dans les airs pour se retrouver dans les bras de la statue de la faucheuse, incapable de bouger ou de se défendre. Il était pris au piège.

\- Fais-le, maintenant, ordonna Voldemort froidement.

Sans plus attendre, Queudver jeta Voldemort dans le chaudron devant lui.

_\- Les ossements du père, donnés contre son gré._

_\- La chair du serviteur sacrifiée de son plein gré._

_\- Le sang de l'ennemi, arraché par la force._

_\- Et le Seigneur des ténèbres renaitra._

Voldemort se tenait face à Harry. Il avait à nouveau un corps, son propre corps. Il n'avait plus à se cacher ou à partager, comme un parasite, le corps d'un autre. Il était pleinement lui, libre de tout mouvement.

\- Ma baguette Queudver, ordonna Voldemort.

L'homme à l'apparence misérable la lui donna en faisant une révérence. Maintenant, il était pleinement lui-même. Il regarda un instant sa baguette à l'apparence d'un os : elle était l'instrument de sa réussite.

\- Donne-moi ton bras, ordonna Voldemort.

\- Oh, maître, merci, dit Queudver en tendant le bras amputé de sa main.

\- Non, l'autre bras Queudver, siffla Voldemort froidement.

Son serviteur paru déçu, mais il lui tendit son autre bras sur lequel apparaissait la marque des ténèbres. Voldemort posa sa baguette sur la marque et appuya : aussitôt une marque des ténèbres apparu dans le ciel sombre et, un par un, les mangemorts en sortirent en transplanant.

Voldemort regarda ses mangemorts autour de lui. Ils portaient tous un long costume noir, avec de hautes capuches noires elles aussi, et un masque d'or cachait leurs visages. Tous lui avaient juré une fidélité à toute épreuve, et pourtant, aucun n'était venu pour lui venir en aide quand il avait eu besoin d'eux. Aucun. Lui, le grand Lord Voldemort, s'était retrouvé seul comme un vulgaire misérable.

\- Je dois dire que je suis déçu, commença Voldemort. Aucun de vous n'est venu quand j'en avais besoin. Vous vous êtes tous cachés et vous m'avez renié.

\- Moi je suis revenu, maître, dit Queudver.

\- Par peur, non par loyauté, affirma Voldemort, amer. Vous êtes pathétiques. Minables ! Treize longues années se sont écoulées sans que personne ou presque ne vienne alors que vous m'aviez tous juré une fidélité éternelle. Que dois-je penser d'un tel comportement ?

Aucun des mangemorts présents ne répondit, mais tous avaient peur devant la colère de leur maître.

\- Vous pensiez peut-être que je ne reviendrais pas, continua Voldemort d'une voix glaciale. Que j'étais détruit à jamais, ou que je n'avais plus de pouvoirs ? Seul Queudver est venu, mais par peur de ma colère et rien de plus ! Ce n'est nullement la loyauté que j'attendais. Une chose doit être claire entre nous maintenant que je suis revenu : soit vous êtes avec moi, soit vous mourrez vous et votre famille.

Tous les mangemorts frissonnèrent à cette simple phrase. Voldemort était plus terrifiant que treize ans auparavant. Ils n'avaient plus le droit à la moindre erreur, et ils le savaient.

\- Un beau garçon, dit Voldemort près de Cédric.

\- Ne le touchez pas ! hurla Harry.

\- Ah, Harry, j'avais presque oublié que tu étais là, dit Voldemort avec un sourire mauvais. Car mes amis, nous avons un invité d'honneur ce soir. Il est presque aussi connu que moi d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Oserai-je raconter la vérité et dénoncer tous les mensonges nés de cette nuit-là ? On raconte que tu m'as battu, et que tu es un héros. En vérité, il n'en est rien. Ta sale sang-de-bourbe de mère t'a transmis une protection en s'interposant entre toi et moi. C'était de la vieille magie, j'aurais dû m'en souvenir. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance car désormais, et grâce à toi, Harry, j'ai cette même protection. Quelques gouttes de sang qui changent tout. Je peux te toucher maintenant, ajouta Voldemort en approchant son index de la cicatrise de Harry.

Quand il la toucha, Harry hurla à cause d'une douleur intense et insoutenable : c'était comme si ça tête se brisait en deux. Voldemort, lui, exultait. Sa vengeance était enfin là, et il voulait en profiter. Il y mettrait toute sa haine s'il le fallait, et il détruirait ce gamin trop gênant pour lui permettre d'exister.

\- Tu pensais être en sécurité ? Tu pensais que rien ne pouvait t'arriver à Poudlard ? fit Voldemort en ricanant. Et bien, tu avais tort. Un de mes plus fidèles mangemorts est dans cette école. C'est lui qui a mis ton nom dans la coupe, et lui encore qui a fait en sorte que tu gagnes. Grâce à lui, j'ai pu t'atteindre ce soir.

Sans prévenir, Harry fut jeté au sol sans ménagement.

\- Prend ta baguette Potter ! ordonna Voldemort. On t'a initié au duel je présume, alors prend ta baguette !

Harry ramassa tant bien que mal sa baguette tombée au sol devant les regards satisfaits des mangemorts et de Voldemort lui-même.

\- D'abord, nous nous saluons, commença Voldemort. Allons Harry, tu ne voudrais pas décevoir Dumbledore en ne respectant pas la politesse. J'ai dit : SALUE ! hurla Voldemort en voyant que Harry ne bougeait pas.

D'un coup de baguette, il le força à courber l'échine malgré lui. Harry avait peur, et depuis la mort de Cédric, il savait que la mort n'était pas loin et qu'il serait sans aucun doute le prochain sur la liste.

\- _Endoloris_ ! cria Voldemort.

Harry s'écroula et convulsa au sol. La douleur qu'il ressentait était intense, tout son corps lui faisait mal. C'était même au-delà de toute douleur, jamais il n'avait connu pareille chose. C'est comme si votre corps était brisé, vos muscles déchirés et vos os broyés. Voldemort prenait un malin plaisir à voir Harry au sol, sans défense, apeuré et sans personne pour l'aider. Il était à lui et à lui seul. Enfin !

\- _Endoloris_ ! cria à nouveau Voldemort

Harry roula par terre de douleur. Des larmes de souffrance coulaient le long de ses joues. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait.

\- Tu es un bon garçon Harry, dit Voldemort, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Tes parents seraient fiers. Surtout ta sale mère moldue.

-Expelliar… commença Harry, mais il fut coupé par Voldemort qui contra le sort et jeta Harry un peu plus loin.

\- Et maintenant, je vais te tuer Harry, je vais te détruire, dit Voldemort en se penchant vers Harry. Et désormais, la seule chose que l'on connaîtra sur toi, c'est comment tu m'as supplié de t'achever. Après ce soir, plus personne ne contestera mes pouvoirs, et tous serons terrifiés et devront ou me rejoindre, ou mourir.

La vengeance de Voldemort était totale et sans limites. Harry voulait juste que tout cela prenne fin. Quand Voldemort tourna le dos et que le sortilège se dissipa, Harry se releva et couru avec peine se mettre à l'abri derrière une pierre tombale toute proche.

\- NE ME TOURNE PAS LE DOS ! hurla Voldemort. Je veux que tu me regarde te tuer ! Je veux voir la vie s'éteindre dans tes yeux !

Harry respira profondément, et rassemblant tout ce qui lui restait de courage, il sorti de sa cachette. Foutu pour foutu autant mourir dignement. Il avança donc lentement pour se mettre face à Voldemort. Celui-ci le regardait droit dans les yeux, ne voulant pas perdre une miette du duel à mort qui allait suivre. Il allait le détruire.

\- Comme vous voudrez, dit Harry. _Expelliarmus !_

_\- Avada Kedavra !_

A peine les sortilèges étaient-ils prononcés qu'une chose étrange se passa : les deux sortilèges, l'un vert et l'autre rouge, formaient désormais un lien. C'était un lien comme en un trait en fusion qui unissait les deux baguettes. Une chose qui ne s'était jamais produite.

\- Ne faites rien ! ordonna Voldemort à ses mangemorts derrière lui. Il est à moi, c'est à moi de l'achever !

Les secondes, puis les minutes, passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux n'aient le dessus. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le lien intact. Voldemort, lui, employait toute sa force et sa puissance pour essayer de briser Harry, mais rien n'y faisait. Puis il y eu comme une boule autour d'eux, mettant définitivement à part les mangemorts et entourant uniquement Harry et Voldemort. Une lumière intense sortie de la baguette de Voldemort et vint se placer du côté de Harry : Cédric Diggory. Puis vint le gardien du manoir Jedusor, Frank, et puis ce fut le tour des parents de Harry, Lily et James Potter, qui prirent place de chaque côté de leur fils unique. Voldemort ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, ce qu'il voyait lui était parfaitement inconnu.

Mais il continua de lutter : il voulait sa revanche à tout prix. Lui, le grand Lord Voldemort était bien plus qu'un vulgaire adolescent de quatorze ans aux connaissances magiques limitées. Il devait tenir. A tout prix. Sa vengeance était là, à portée de la main, si proche de lui. Voldemort employa toute sa puissance mêlée à une haine sans limite. Cela dura de longues minutes qui parurent comme des heures entières pour Harry qui tenait sa baguette à deux mains pour ne pas mourir. Ses parents lui parlait, ils lui dirent de briser le lien et qu'ils lui donneraient le temps de fuir. Voldemort lui, ne vit rien de cela, seul Harry était présent dans son champ de vision. Et puis, d'un coup, Harry brisa le lien et Voldemort ainsi que les mangemorts furent entourés d'une sorte de vapeur d'un blanc pur qui rendait Harry invisible à leurs yeux.

Grâce aux fantômes que Voldemort ne pouvait pas entendre, Harry réussit à retourner au portoloin avec le corps de Cédric, laissant Voldemort avec ses mangemorts et sa rage.

-/-

Dans une petite maison loin dans le nord de l'Écosse, en bordure de mer, Marcus se réveilla en sursaut : son frère était de retour. Cette vision lui glaçait le sang. Ainsi, tout recommençait comme des années auparavant, il n'y avait pas de fin à tout ceci. Juste de la souffrance et de la haine.

* * *

**Alors votre avis ?**

**A très vite !**


End file.
